I Love To See You Cry
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: CHAPTER24of38. A prophecy holds the life of Draco and Hermione while an evil curse threatens them of what they already have. If Harry still loves Hermione, what would he be ready to offer her for the challenges to come? DMHGHP. READ ON. R
1. Chapter 1 In My Dreams DRACO

I Love to See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 1 In My Dreams  
  
***Draco***  
  
"I'm not bad. I'm not evil. I just couldn't be as mediocre as the other students in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"No one could stop a Malfoy from doing unnecessary show-offs. A Malfoy did I say? Must be mistaken for I wouldn't take a name that is, of cursed lives. Never did I think to be a descendant of a wizard who did nothing else but scare life forms with 'I will rule all worlds'-themed mishaps. I will not be like him."  
  
************  
  
In the Malfoy manor, Draco was sat on the couch of the north side living room. It was so large, and was made of the finest materials from different parts of the muggle world. Paintings that hung on the wall were all elegant. The wizards and witches on the paintings sung happy tunes while looking at a silent young Master Malfoy.  
  
Saturday morning and Draco heard birds chirp from outside. Smooth blonde hair covered his face--- not in its usual hair do with all the gunk of gel he has to use to put it in place. He tilted his head slightly up, causing some strands of silken hair to show partly his eyes of steel cold. Draco had nothing else to do that day since school would not be up for until the week after that. So all he was in the house was a collection of cells without a purpose in life whatsoever.  
  
"I miss school", he thought to himself, pondering on how the Gryffindors would stare at him like a prey whenever his foul words would reach Harry and Ron's ears after all the Quidditch matches they lost to Slytherin.  
  
Harry, who was still Gryffindor's seeker was no match to Draco. Lucius just bought him a new broomstick, the latest, of which only families like the Malfoys could purchase. It cost all the broomsticks of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor combined. Since Draco was Slytherin Quidditch captain that year, his father rewarded him for being Head Boy as well.  
  
He let out a smirk as he was reminded of how girls would giggle even if he would only take a quick glance at them. He remembered a time when a girl smashed her head at the door of the Great Hall thinking he was looking at her. Well, he was, and the other Slytherins were, as they were having a good laugh at the poor girl. She had slime at the back of her robes that look as if she peed on it. Another time, a first year sorted in the same house as he was, suddenly ran up to him and asked for his autograph. "Aren't you the great Draco Malfoy, the seeker of Slytherin? My sister told me loads about you. I didn't expect you are as good-looking in real life. I'm Heather Mickelson. Am I SO glad to be with you in the same house!." He could not forget the look on the girl's face as he gave his autograph and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
//Oh girls. Couldn't get away from my charismatic smile, pretty gray eyes, smooth pale skin.//  
  
Surely, he had the charisma to melt the girls' hearts.  
  
Then a thought of Pansy Parkinson entered his mind. . . In no time, he shrugged the thought off as bad memories of being naughty with her through the night, snogging, and shagging all through out just made him want to puke.  
  
//That was a big mistake//  
  
They had this thing on for two years and girls in Slytherin encied her for having the most gorgeous man ever to step foot on Hogwarts.  
  
But Draco did not love Pansy. They just went out together since no other girl in Hogwarts had the same body as hers--- the right curves in the right places. Pansy had a line of suitors running after her, picking the books she intentionally drops, and carrying stuff around for her. But Pansy doesn't even have a face extraordinary enough to be fancied by Draco.  
  
//Definitely not my type//  
  
Feeling of deception and infidelity came over him as he recalled Crabbe and Goyle would tease him with Pansy, after seeing them making out in the Slytherin common room, that is.  
  
//As if it is always the first time.//  
  
He just wanted to touch her to keep him sane. He had nothing else to do.  
  
He needed to find a girl who is worthy to have the valuable Malfoy seed--- though he was most certain it was not Pansy.  
  
//Of course, I need to practice having sex with her before I get to marry someone. Malfoys do NOT make a fool out of themselves!//  
  
A portrait of his father looked at him with discerning eyes.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, one of the wealthiest wizards to ever exist in the history of the wizard world. Like his son, he possessed eyes that speak only of darkness and the least mercy he could have. He too had blonde hair laid away from the face just as Draco's, only longer than the latter's. His built is undeniably manly, by which he has inherited from the line of the Malfoys, which was rumored to be in the same line of You-Know-Who and Salazar Slytherin. Both have been marked darkly in the history of the wizard world for they knew not of the word 'mercy'. They killed hundreds, thousands of innocent lives that they could, even at the slightest movement of the finger.  
  
Yes, they were considered powerful, but never great--- at least not for those who belong to Slytherin. . .  
  
"Something bothering you my son?", a deep voice from the image on the portrait came out.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about school", Draco replied with no expression on his face. He continued by saying, "I thought you were in Romania to check on the dragons we have.and to give the pathetic Weasley there one hell of a fucking joyride with you? How are you able to use your image in the portrait to communicate with me?"  
  
Draco spoke without even realizing that his words were not proper--- referring to the Weasley.  
  
"Yes, I am in Romania at the moment. I used an entirely advanced dark spell to actually put myself in the position of my image in the portrait---that, you shall learn soon. I have used that to scare people from work when I have nothing else to do. Son, I should bring this to notice but I think you have lost your senses and have completely forgotten your wellness of speech I have taught you these past years. Never talk to me as if I am one of your rivals in school, Potter and Weasley. Never again should you use that language. It never occurred to me that you could stoop that low to actually use their language. You shall hear more of me when I get back. I am not through talking to you. I have to go now."  
  
The portrait let out some smoke and the Lucius on it was again sitting down, writing on the parchment that is on the table.  
  
//Who does he think he is to actually talk to me like that? Why even bother correcting my language when that is the only language appropriate for the like of Potty and Weasel. At least I wasn't being fair to them!//  
  
Draco let the thought run through his mind with only utter contempt left for his father.  
  
A few moments later, he forgot about his conversation with his father and looked from behind him and saw floating letters in the air.  
  
The letters were all the same. It was the letter "H".  
  
It made him wonder why such should appear in front of him. Blood rose to his head as he growled.  
  
"Potter! He must be playing a joke on me!"  
  
Draco then uttered the counter curse for it.  
  
//That shall do it//  
  
The counter curse was supposed to make letter "D's" ('D' for "Draco") float around Harry's muggle house on Privet Drive. Draco expected the Dursleys would have a nice time punishing Harry. Well of course, Harry did not do the magic inside the Dursleys' residence, but still, magic was in the Dursleys, and that would make Harry's Uncle Vernon hell mad.  
  
Draco gave a small smirk as he imagined what the pigs on Privet Drive could do to that scene-stealer Scarhead boy. . . then Draco assumed his former position facing the windows.  
  
He sniffed once and smelled something odd. A sniff came out of him again. He tried to decipher what it was. It smelled like a thousand roses enveloping his senses.  
  
Draco wanted to know where it came from for it has drowned him in the scent. He felt it going through his veins, as it sent a different kind of vibration and warmth.  
  
Wanting to know where it came from, Draco twisted his body waist up, and saw hundreds of red roses floating in the air. Petals came off each flower, making a shower of roses inside the living room. The petals circled through the room as he closed his eyes, enjoying the scent and the different feeling he was having at that moment. It was definitely his first time to witness such. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw the scene he never wanted to take his eyes from.  
  
The flowers shimmered in what seemed like gold dusts. They looked like the thousands of stars at night---giving off light to every darkened spot.  
  
After a few seconds of pure innocent bliss, Draco laid flat on the floor. Unconscious. . .  
  
*************************************************************** Draco woke up in his four-poster without a clue how he got there.  
  
//That was odd. The only thing I could remember seeing were hundreds of roses floating in front of me//  
  
Trying to recall what happened, his eyes failed him, pulling him back to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, entered his room.  
  
She went closer to his son who was sound asleep who seemed like a baby, innocent and gorgeous. If not for the perfect match she and Lucius had, their son wouldn't be as good looking as he was.  
  
Narcissa held the curtains to the side to give a view of a wide landscape of trees, other rare plants, a lake, and a stable west of the manor as the sun was setting slowly to give way to the night.  
  
"It is night time, young Malfoy. You better get out of bed and freshen yourself up. Your father would be coming any minute now to join us for dinner", Narcissa said without looking at Draco.  
  
"Hmmmm.Why did he has to come eat with us?", he said draggingly while hurting his fists that bumped the two posters on either side of his head as he stretched his arms out as he usually did every time he wakes up.  
  
"Youch!", he told himself for the nth time never to stretch again as he has outgrown his bed.  
  
"Draco, you know that it is a rule in this house never to miss a meal with the family if the reason you are out is not for emergency or any urgent call from the Ministry of Magic. Watch your words next time son. Your father would not be pleased with such unbecoming behavior"  
  
Not quite listening to what his mother told him, he said, "By the way, what happened? Why am I suddenly here in my bedroom? The last thing."  
  
Words failed him. He wandered his eyes around to search for answers but he wasn't able to.  
  
He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his mother about the roses he saw a while back. Draco was quite sure it was some kind of premonition, of something, that he knew nothing of.  
  
"The last thing what? Continue speaking son, I am listening. I was wondering what happened to you. I know nothing of an illness you could get that would make you pass out just like that. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Maybe I was just tired thinking of school. I am excited to go back and make Potty and Weasel's life miserable in their last year in Hogwarts.", Draco made a chuckling sound as he thought of what happened moments before.  
  
"I think you better not think about it too much. I don't want a gorgeous face on the floor again any time soon."  
  
"Oh yes, I will."  
  
Narcissa left the room and headed to their own to fix herself up. She tied her long black hair up in a bun and she put her jewellries in place, as if she was going to some social gathering. A spray of perfume was the last thing she did as she headed down to the dining area.  
  
While still in his bed, thoughts of school came flooding through his head again. Students from Gryffindor, girls swooning, Pansy, he as head boy this year, and wait! There seemed to be something lacking in his list of concerns.  
  
//My grades. it could only get better and better//, he thought as he remembered his mark in Potions, which was the highest among the students--- 99.4%.  
  
Severus Snape, their Potions professor was head of the Slytherin and well enough, hated Hermione Granger, who was far more an intellect than Draco is.  
  
//Hmph. At least in one class I get to be better than that filthy Granger. That mudb-//  
  
He was not able to finish his thoughts when scent of roses hovered through his room once more. It was the same scent it had hours before. Slowly, the flowers became visible from blur reappearing as he last saw it. It glittered and made the whole room glow. He felt the same warmth, the unexplainable energy. . .  
  
He seemed to be lulled in a certain state of peace.  
  
In a quarter of a minute, he lost consciousness. Well, missing dinner.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tuesday came and Draco still wasn't in the fit state to go around and to condition himself for the hectic school year ahead. Being Head Boy meant he had to spend less time for Quidditch practices and his studies (as if he gave a damn about his studies---he is born a natural smart ass, a handsome ass, that is).  
  
But he didn't want the idea of wagering around the house through out. If he did not have anything else to do than walk and sit around, he should soon have calluses on his feet (not a pretty sight for feet like his!). Suddenly remembering his new broomstick, Draco went out of the house and took his sweet time walking through the plants his mother took care of, the lake by which he fishes during his childhood years and the herds of horses feeding on the grass.  
  
It was only a hundred steps away. Draco didn't have that feeling of excitement through the summer. Ten steps, five, and then he faced the door to his own sanctuary. It was a house he had the house elves build when he was six years old. He would go there whenever he got lonely, or when his emotions were at extremes.  
  
He held the knob and turned it clockwise and pushed the door to reveal a place where he is the only one who is entitled to have a pleasurable time in. Draco had filled it with stuff that was memorable to him. Not that he was sentimental, but he just wanted to make a collection of items that made Draco who he is today.  
  
There were his old books through the six years he spent in Hogwarts. He had boxes of spare parchments and different quills by one side. Writing poetry had been one of his past times so he had to keep parchments ready. The window of the sanctuary gave a view of the lake at where it was most beautiful. His closet of old broomsticks since he was eight years was at the other side with broom care equipment atop it. He had lots of other stuffs there.  
  
Then a certain trunk caught his eye. It was the trunk that contained his deepest secret. Draco took his wand from the pocket of his black robe and flicked upon the lock.  
  
"Alohamora"  
  
The trunk opened and revealed a collection only he was supposed to see.  
  
It had canvass, watercolor, oil paint, paint brushes, stencils, different colors and types of pencils, and a lot more. So that was the Draco Malfoy we do not know. That was the Draco Malfoy we were not supposed to know about. Draco Malfoy was an artist---by heart. . .  
  
He smiled as he was went through his stuff. Some artworks were there and he pulled them out of the trunk. One painting depicted the view of the lake, from inside the sanctuary, with the window sill showing and all. It was like a carbon copy of the view he was looking at right now.  
  
The sun was about to set. As he went through his other works, he saw one that made him go blank.  
  
The painting in watercolor showed a beautiful woman holding a bouquet of roses. It seemed like he has seen the woman before but could not quite remember exactly who. The woman, rather the lady, had smooth, free-flowing auburn curls, almond eyes, a small delicate nose, and such kissable lips as red as the roses she was holding. Her eyes were so 'magical'. It looked through his soul, and touched him where he didn't know exist.  
  
"I shall put this in my room. I hope my wife would look someone like her. She only occurred in my dreams."  
  
//Could you make a visit into my dreams again? I shall ask your name, oh pretty lady.//  
  
Draco went through his other stuff and brought along with him a hardbound book with some blank pages in it. It was covered in velvet black and engraved on it are silver letters forming the words 'Devious Dragon'. The diary was bound with a green ribbon with silver linings.  
  
He headed back to the manor and hurried upstairs so that no one would see him carrying ANYTHING. The house elves would then be not pleased to see young master Malfoy carrying anything around.  
  
He placed the book, or a diary, if I may say, ny his bedside. The painting of the lady was tightly gripped in his hands, as if it was too delicate and fragile, that it would tear him apart if it would be mishandled. Draco placed it gently on the wall at the foot of his bed, and wished he would one day meet the lady in his dreams again.  
  
Is Draco a softie? Nah. Some of his works depicts anger, hatred, jealousy (?!) and the like. He just found putting his dreams in full color rather amusing--- putting life into the image that was only fictional.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Friday came in fast with Draco spending much time in his sanctuary doing things he usually did. By that time, he had polished his broomsticks and packed his things ready for the next day.  
  
//How unethical of the school to make us attend classes on a Sunday. I would have forgiven them if tomorrow would not be the first day of classes//  
  
Surprisingly, Draco was first to come down for dinner. He had himself neatly fixed. His hair was laid off the face, with his suit properly worn, and an after-shower scent was on his pale skin. He could not contain his excitement, but he didn't let his parents know. He acted as if tomorrow was JUST ANOTHER DAY.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, clad in his usual black cloak made his way through the long dining table to sit at one end. Narcissa trailed a few seconds behind making it to the other end. As usual, only Draco sat alone in the middle.  
  
During the meal, conversations about school, work, and future plans came about as it usually did. But something else was given much emphasis t---the nearing marriage of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Son, as you know, you are to marry after your last year in Hogwarts. Afterwhich, you shall ensure your position in the Ministry. All other details are in my hands. I assume you will exert your best effort to have high marks this year. I don't accept anything less than a 95!", said Lucius with a firm, dominating tone.  
  
"Draco, your father and I have planned everything out. The only thing left uncertain is who your bride shall be", Narcissa cut in.  
  
"I know you have good taste in women like I do. Malfoys don't settle with someone less than best", added Lucius to Narcissa's statement as he looked slyly to her, as her face was illuminated by the candle light. It's evident that she was beautiful, even with the age spots and wrinkles. Undeniably, she was really gorgeous in her younger years.  
  
"I wouldn't care half as much about that"  
  
"Oh yes you should. You will not settle with just anyone in your school. . . Not that Pansy Parkinson I heard you were sharing nights with."  
  
"How did you know about Pansy?"  
  
"Would it matter much to you how I knew about your lustful nights with that bitch?"  
  
"That is invasion of privacy!"  
  
"I know. . . But this Malfoy in front of you would want to make sure that his son will end up in the right hands. . .Do I make myself clear?", Lucius ended his statement on the discussion about Draco's wedding.  
  
"Crystal sir", Draco ended his.  
  
"Oh why do you have to meddle through my personal affairs? Damn you!", he murmured without looking at his parents.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Night came and it was time for Draco to sleep before his first day in Hogwarts. He grew tired thinking of what his father has been telling him for ages and he felt that he needed to doze off soon.  
  
He jumped onto his bed with only his boxers on and he made his way under the sheets. He stared at the ceiling and saw nothing. He tried looking around but nothing amused him. Giving up on what his last thought for the night will be, he looked at the foot of his bed and saw his painting of the beautiful lady holding the bouquet of roses.  
  
Draco stared at it for half an hour and slowly, his eyes started to fail him. He tried opening his eyes over and again, just staring at the portrait. He could not have found peace anywhere else than looking through the eyes of the lady.  
  
The scent of roses filled the room again. Slowly, visions of the flowers came from patches of blur in midair. His room was again filled with roses that he never wanted to lose. Draco was already having an attachment with the scene at that moment.  
  
Experiencing it seemed to be his comfort zone. Trying to fight his sleep, he opened his eyes full for the last time, and saw a lady smiling at him and slowly turning her head away in shallow tears. He wasn't sure if he was already dreaming or was it all true. The portrait he made just moved! The lady was real!  
  
The lady tried facing him again and she gave him a faint smile. She whispered to the air.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Hearing this, Draco entered his sleep into his dreams. . . subconsciously wishing the lady would appear in his dreams, to tell him her name.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This is the edited version. I hope (and I know) that the grammar, spelling and tenses are way better than last time. It's only now I've found time to edit it. . . imagine, it took me 6months to edit this!  
  
Oh please, fellow HP fans, read, then review. Kindly drop your comments, suggestion, and just about anything. Constructive criticisms are most welcome. You can leave your e-mail addresses so that I could mail you. Inform me as well if you want me to send you a message if I've uploaded a new chapter.  
  
Anyways, thanks to everyone who kept up with me this whole time. It really means a lot to me. You guys gives me inspiration to write, type, rewrite, edit, and throw (?!) my works.  
  
Smile!  
  
Tulaloo!  
  
~kaye~ 


	2. Chapter 2 Rendezvous HERMIONE

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 2 Rendezvous  
  
***Hermione***  
  
"What a day!"  
  
Hermione got out of her bed as her alarm ticked on 6:30 a.m.  
  
It was the Saturday morning she was dying to come. . . and at last it came. That day was their first day as the seventh years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She headed to her luxurious bathroom. It had a tub large enough to occupy six people with. On the left side was the shower and to the right was her mirror on the wall, underneath a wide sink in a shade of brick red with gold finishing. She walked towards the mirror, staring at a young lady exuding confidence, vibrance, and beauty that captured quite a number of hearts in Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione noticed her figure change drastically, being the late bloomer she is. Her bosom were firm and well-rounded. Hips were graciously curved, depicting the first signs of womanhood.  
  
"Good thing the robe hides this, this. Argh! I hate this body! It feels so heavy having this load in front of me!", Hermione grudgingly said to herself as she didn't enjoy the changes her body had to go through. Her figure wasn't that well rounded, but being slim person she is suddenly having those UNEXPECTED CURVES around didn't make her too pleased about it.  
  
She knew well enough that it did not only draw attention from guys (even if her body was perfectly hidden from her school robes), but it caused them to LUST over her as well.  
  
//I miss Harry, Ron , and Ginny already//  
  
"Hermione Granger, you are beautiful and this day is one of your bests!", she told the reflection in the mirror. She said that line every morning, even if she had PMS.  
  
After an hour of lathering and washing up suds in the bathroom, she went out tucked in a white towel with her name stitched in gold.  
  
She didn't look where she was headed, knowing too well how many steps she needs to go to her wardrobe. Then, she stepped on something cold.  
  
A snake.  
  
A snake was laid on the floor not moving even if she set foot on it.  
  
//How did it get there? Is it sleeping? Or is it dead?//  
  
"Bloody hell!", Hermione was managed to say as she freaked out inside.  
  
Blood suddenly oozed out from its mouth. The warm, sticky liquid made its way through its fangs with its fatal venom. Slowly, it made a pool of blood on her emerald carpet.  
  
Hermione gasped as she saw the blood change its colors. It was altered to a pool of colors, as if it was paint.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Her knees weakened at the sight but a different kind of strength ran through her veins. She seemed attached to the collection of colors on the floor.  
  
The liquid glinted and lighted her room with a spectrum of colors.  
  
Hermione's hand moved towards the liquid. Her hands moved by it's own will! At this, her eyes widened totally clueless as to what was actually happening. At the slightest touch, it sent shivers through her nerves. She quivered, but in warmth---thinking the blood was cold, which was soon getting its original red color.  
  
Still not in control of her hands, it dipped itself in the liquid. as if it was years since it had last touched it. Slowly getting over her disillusionment, it shocked her further that she seemed to have commanded her hand to move.her hands moved up to her neck, tainting her clean skin with the blood. She continued caressing her face, sliding a hand down in between her breasts, towards her stomach, and finally made her arms cross to reach her back. She moaned with her every stroke with her eyes shut and lips parted. It was as if she was under a spell.  
  
But she wasn't.  
  
With much passion, and her wet auburn curls on her face, her hand made its way again on her face. As it was on either side of her cheeks, the left glided to her mouth, with a finger that teased her hungry lips. Her tongue slit out and she gently licked her index finger covered with blood. not minding that the snake's venom was contained in it as well.  
  
The door opened and Hermione tilted her head towards it, and saw her mother standing by there.  
  
"Darling, what are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hermione tilted her head back to the pool of blood by her knees. . . only it was no longer there. The blood had vanished in a moment.  
  
"Mum, I lost an earring and I can't seem to find it. It fell off somewhere here.", she lied as shegestured as if she was looking for it.  
  
"Oh. . . Want me to help you find it, dearie? We have to be at the station by 10:30. We still have to take our breakfast. You need the energy. . . Am I so happy as you being Head Girl. Congratulations again sweetie!", Hermione's mother mouthes in jubilance.  
  
"Thanks mum. You must have told me that about a hundred times since Professor Dumbledore informed you about it. I will be right down in a moment. I will just put on my clothes."  
  
"Ok, dearie. Your father is already waiting for you downstairs. He has something to tell you"  
  
With that, Mrs. Granger made her way out of Hermione's room down to the living room to join her husband.  
  
Hermione was back to her senses again and noticed there wasn't a trace of blood on her skin at all.  
  
//Was I dreaming it? But it was all too real!//  
  
She stood up and gained her composure back as she was still drowned on thoughts of what had happened.  
  
The passion she had while her hands were wet with blood was so deep. . . too much for her to handle. . .  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione went aboard the train sitting with her best friends. Ginny and her were busy talking about what they did over the summer while Ron and Harry dozed off. They slept late last night. The two came from a number of clubs in London, evident that they did enjoy the night, unluckily, weren't able to sleep in the hotel they stayed at as they tried to recall the memories of entering bars, night clubs illegally as minors. Nobody knew, for they were tall, Ron being taller than Harry, and they both had well-built muscles. They both trained under Sirius during the summer and the training gave them enough exercise. Harry developed further his six-packed abdomen, Ron only a bit behind. Anyone could have had mistaken them for young adults in their early twenty's.  
  
The door to their compartment opened with a bang.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
He leant at the side of the door as Crabbe and Goyle ate candies from behind him. His blonde hair never ceased to amaze Hermione, especially how it has been kept in place for years now.  
  
//Does he let anyone touch it? //  
  
Hermione gave Draco a death glare as she shrugged off her ridiculous thoughts.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here Malfoy? Is this a ritual you have to do every year? Don't you ever get tired?", Hermione queried in a rather high volume.  
  
Harry and Ron were awakened by Hermione's voice and gained full consciousness as they saw the figure of a handsome young man at their compartment's door. In shock and anger, growling was the only thing heard of them.  
  
"Granger, I thought you are smart enough to be able to decipher that. For your information, this is not a sort-of ritual, as you put it. I just enjoy having to ruin your morning at the start of the school year. Isn't it comforting?", Draco asked as he let out a sly smirk.  
  
"Comforting? Are you demented? You call this comforting? I call this absolutely nerve-wracking!", Ron snapped as he gestured to conjure on Draco after he pulled out it his wand in a second in anger.  
  
"Yes, redhead. COMFORTING. At least some souls care a damn of your existence, well, only to make your lives a living hell, that is", Draco spat with a laugh oh-so-evil. "And oh, I am not demented, but I can have dementors give their oh-so-passionate kiss for you. That could be arranged"  
  
"Shut it Malfoy! Go now. You had your fun. Sod off! Let us be!", Hermione snapped.  
  
Draco gazed at Hermione intently and tried to tease her..  
  
"You look even lovelier when you get angry. Please give me your smile instead, I might fall in love with you if you continue steaming up."  
  
"Leave!", Hermione yelled furiously.  
  
"I don't get orders from someone like you. you filthy, bitchy, whore!"  
  
Harry was able to cut in. "Take your words back!"  
  
"Why so? Potter, are furious for your bitch? Didn't you have a threesome last night with Weasel and this little mudblood? Your sexual frustration must be tormenting you. Too bad. . ."  
  
Hermione then stood up as their CONVERSATION was headed nowhere.  
  
"You ugly ferret! Get out now, not unless you want me to hex you. that would not be a good sight to see. . .You might not able to see the sun rise again"  
  
"YOU wish"  
  
"I can do what I threat you right now at this very moment. Want me to?", Hermione warned.  
  
"As if you can hurt me! You weakling, you are no match for me. Just try and we'll see"  
  
Draco came up to her holding her wrist. She was caught unattended. Draco tightened his grip that made Hermione hold loose of her wand and scream in pain.  
  
"Malfoy! Stop it! You are hurting me!"  
  
"No I won't. Tell me you'll never waste your time trying to hex me. You are no good, Granger. Your books and knowledge are no match to power and sheer talent. Promise me now, and I'll let go"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well then."  
  
Draco tightened his grip more. . . enjoying the look of Hermione in pain as she struggled nonstop.  
  
"If you please, Malfoy, get out this instant. You wouldn't want points to be deducted from your house even if classes has not yet started", Harry hissed as he tried to prove his point that what he said is true.  
  
Sure enough, Draco stronger as he was trained well by the Dark Side for he was to be join them, even if he didn't want to.  
  
Not quite listening, Draco exerted more effort to inflict more pain on her. That time, tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.  
  
//Malfoy is much stronger now. He wasn't as strong as the last time he did this to me. . .//  
  
"There mudblood. I am through with you for now." , Draco mouthed smugly.  
  
Draco fixed his robe from all the strangling Hermione had to do.  
  
"Did any one tell you that it is wonderful to see you cry? I love it. next time, let me hear you scream my name. Beg for me to stop. That I expect soon."  
  
The three Slytherins left with the two pigs laughing their heads off as they headed back to their compartment.  
  
Hermione just sat there, and felt the pain Draco caused her. Her wrist swelled and was red from all the pressure Draco had put. Ginny put her arm around Hermione and tried to comfort her.  
  
"That slimy git! He will pay for that!", Ginny said after she shook her head a couple of times.  
  
//Why did it hurt much? And why am I suddenly affected this way? I used to shrug this all off before. . . But now, what is happening?//, Hermione thought to herself, as she held the nasty red mark her wrist got.  
  
"Mione, you ok?", Ron inquired.  
  
"Ron, of course she is NOT ok", Harry spat.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Why did you have to ask her that then?"  
  
"Dunno", Ron answered as he felt stupid.  
  
"Anyways. it's odd for Malfoy to suddenly hold his grudges up to Mione. He was after me all these years and then it has to be you. That is unfair! He should learn to pick on someone his own size", Harry voiced in confused thoughts.  
  
"Harry, tell me, are you jealous that the albino was putting his attention on Mione? Have you gone insane? Are you a fag?"  
  
"Sheesh Ron! Get out of here!", Harry yelled loud.  
  
"That was a joke!"  
  
All went silent. It was the first time Ron had actually confessed that he told a joke. And it wasn't funny.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In half an hour, they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with excitement. Some old students wanted to see where their siblings would be sorted to. Some first years wanted to see some good-looking faces around. Yes, a great number eyed Draco Malfoy who sat next to Pansy Parkinson, the school whore.  
  
Head Boy and Head girl was about to be announced. Ron, Harry, and Ginny couldn't contain themselves in full pride of Hermione.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, had no expression on his face as Pansy tugged his arm, kissing his neck, and giving him bear hugs. Draco did not mind her. It was of his own doing why he had to put up with Pansy. Draco allowed her to sleep with him, not just once. . .  
  
Professor Dumbledore announced who Head Boy and Head Girl was.  
  
"I would like to call two of our best students in the seventh year who will be Head Boy and Head Girl this year. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger, please come up front"  
  
Hermione lazily stood up and dragged her feet through the students. She did not want the attention, especially if it came from male students, and (gasp!) first year kids who had been sorted only minutes before.  
  
Draco, on the contrary, stood up in full pride, and exuded confidence his body could not contain. He loved the attention.  
  
Girls were giggling everywhere. Draco planted a kiss on the face of his palm and blew it away, as if giving a kiss each to all the girls.  
  
More giggling was heard. Everyone in Gryffindor had 'why-did-he-have-to-do- that?' looks. Draco simply was an asshole.  
  
The two met up in the middle with Dumbledore whose eyes sparkled as he watched them stand from their seats.  
  
Applause, and came more applause. . .  
  
"Why do you have that glum face? It wouldn't hurt if you at least pretend to be happy, you know!", Draco said with brow raised at Hermione.  
  
"Yes it does hurt", Hermione replied with sharp, piercing eyes.  
  
"Oh, your wrists, you mean?", Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes", Hermione mouthed in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"You're just overreacting"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Whatever you do Granger, we will always meet up in this situation, having a CIVILIZED conversation."  
  
"Meet your face up Malfoy! Stick your mouth into your asshole and kiss it!"  
  
"I tell you this, Granger. This will always be our rendezvous"  
  
"OUR RENDEZVOUS, you say?", Hermione asked but Draco didn't give a reply.  
  
Draco shot her one last sideway look before giving a faint, sexy smirk.  
  
"Get a life you ugly ferret!", Hermione spat vehemently. Never in her whole life in Hogwarts with Draco around had she been more affected with what he was doing.  
  
Hermione went back to her seat while Ron gave her an elbow at the side of the stomach, as a sign of congratulating her, and teased her with the stares she had from the male students.  
  
From above, a white owl came swooshing in and it headed towards the Gryffindor table. It hovered through the students and made its way to drop what it has in between its beak. A red rose came off the owl, landing on Hermione's part of the table. Only a few noticed since everyone was busy chatting away.  
  
"What the---", Hermione said with a tone that speaks nothing but uncertainty.  
  
She took hold of it. . . The rose exuded a gold shimmer. Hermione held it in her other hand trying to know what was it with the flower that made it glimmer.  
  
Too curious to notice, she got a cut on her finger. Blood started to ooze out of the wound.  
  
Hermione just stared at her finger while her friends were dumbfounded, trying to fathom why Hermione seemed to be in a sort-of trance.  
  
The blood changed into a multitude of colors and it sent Hermione back into the same passion she felt as she was in her room this morning. That time, after a quarter of a minute passed, Hermione fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
Dumbledore was not disturbed by the incident. Professor McGonagall led to get Hermione sent to the hospital wing. Dumbledore, in fact, was smiling as he took a sip of pumpkin juice from his golden goblet.  
  
Students started crowding around the scene. Draco remained in his seat.  
  
No one saw it but Draco's eyes glinted, as if spark came out and he uttered something in Parseltongue. . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aye to the readers of this fic! This is the edited second chapter and am I SO glad to accomplish editing two chapter tonight!  
  
To new readers, this story is non-OOTP based so don't be surprised if one character is still alive in this fic. Well, unfortunately, I haven't read the 5th book of the Harry Potter series. I reserved one before but the time that the bookstore asked for a partial downpayment, I was damn broke so my reservation was given to someone else. That means, I have to wait until the next stock of books. . . and let me have a wild guess that it would take about a quarter to half a year before I could be able to get my own copy.  
  
I don't usually edit the chapters of my fic---I just type and go. I'm often traveling so I have to do everything by paper and pen then, when I get back home, that's when I type the chapter on my PC.  
  
Anyways, the first eight chapters serve as introduction-basis to the whole story, so figure why this is 38-chapters long! Nonetheless, as evident, the intro already has the whole story compressed in it.  
  
Okay, you know what time it is right now? Right! It's review time! Constructive criticisms are most welcome.  
  
Smile!  
  
Tulaloo!  
  
~kaye~ 


	3. Chapter 3 Too Hurt To Talk HARRY

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyez~  
  
Chapter 3 Too Hurt to Talk  
  
***Harry***  
  
Hermione was laid on a bed in the hospital wing. It was around 11:30 in the evening and the moon was the only source of light inside the wing. Stars were shining in the sky, twinkling, singing a silent song of merriment.  
  
She was alone in there since an accident was not much expected on the first day of the school year. Madam Pomfrey went to check her every half hour to see if she has awakened.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fireplace. They kept on talking about things they had the same interests in, and most especially, the training they had under Sirius.  
  
"Harry, it's all odd. Mione came crying on the train only because Malfoy caught her wrist? It's weird really", Ron said with a confused face.  
  
"Ron, if you were the one held up by Malfoy, you would get hurt for sure. It's evident he looks stronger now. He must have been training under the Death Eaters at the same time that we were under Sirius. I say, it really is a bit odd for Mione to act that way"  
  
"Oh well. I was thinking if we visit her this time of the night. She might be awake then"  
  
"Ron, do you have an idea why Mione would fall unconscious just because of the cut on her finger?", Harry questioned as he himself wondered on the sudden change of Hermoine's reactions/  
  
"She might be having phobia to blood. Or, she was dead hungry from the trip. Or, she wanted more attention from the guys, wishing they would carry her to her room if she faints."  
  
"Ron! As if you haven't been with our Mione for six years!", Harry yelled.  
  
Ron sat there silent.  
  
Harry continued. "Mione doesn't have phobia to blood. We were eating throughout the trip, meaning, she's definitely not hungry. And Mione would NEVER, ever, want any attention from one of those guys"  
  
"So, do you have the slightest hint?"  
  
"None at all"  
  
"Oh, I got it! Maybe she is pregnant!", Ron exclaimed as if he has figured out what was wrong.  
  
"Grow up Ron! Mione wouldn't be too pleased hearing you say that. Don't ever assume anything. In the long run, you may find it true after all.", Harry said as his eyes wandered everywhere his eyes could fix itself on.  
  
Ron gave Harry a questioning look.  
  
"Do you suppose she might be pregnant?"  
  
"NO. It's not Hermione Granger if she gets pregnant before marrying someone. I reckon we shall visit her then. Don't you make mention of what you're telling me now. Hermione might get too anxious that she will try what she has long wanted to do on Malfoy on you. She will not have second thoughts of casting a spell on you. . ."  
  
"She would?", Ron asked absurdly.  
  
Ron suddenlt felt something like a nudge on his head. Definitely Harry's.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They walked up the hallway, pushing the portrait open to exeunt towards the staircases leading to the hospital wing.  
  
They denuded the door to the hospital wing. Harry caught the sight of Madam Pomfrey as she made a concoction into a vial. She turned around looking flabbergasted at the sight of two seventh year students walking in at that time of the night. Nonetheless, she gave a quick smile and conversed to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What makes you come up here late in the evening? I understand you want to pay a visit to your friend but you could have waited until tomorrow. She is perfectly fine"  
  
"What happened to her?", Ron voiced point-blank. He wanted to and know the exact reason why Hermione passed out just like that. Sure, it was a small thing but passing out wasn't Hermione Granger.  
  
"I must tell you, there is nothing wrong with her. She is not sick. Maybe then you could ask her when she has awaken", Madam Pomfrey as she headed to Hermione's bed by the large window of the hospital wing.  
  
The two proceeded after Madam Pomfrey and made sure they didn't make a bit of a sound---afraid that they would wake a sleeping Hermione.  
  
Nearing Hermione's bed, Ron sneezed uproariously.  
  
They heard a thud from a metal pan and a head. Harry just hit Ron for being nothing but foolish.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?", Ron asked while he rubbed on his head.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you are already at the right age to remember to cover your mouth when you sneeze! Sheesh, you could wake Mione up!"  
  
Busy arguing with each other, the two did not see that Hermione was awake already. In fact, she was up even before they came in.  
  
"Harry! Ron!", Hermione said happily.  
  
"Mione!", the two said in unison.  
  
"What happened Mione?", Harry questioned.  
  
"Dunno. Strange really"  
  
"Oh, by the way, Mione, a second year gave this for you. . ."  
  
Harry grabbed something from inside the pocket of his robe. It was a Get- Well-Soon card from Mikhael Yrashnikov, a Gryffindor who has been crushing on Hermione since his first year.  
  
"Oh, remind me to thank him when I get back", Hermione claimed with a smile.  
  
"And that's not all. Someone wanted to give this to you as well."  
  
Harry grabbed from his pocket yet again and showed a gold necklace with the most exquisite pendant she had never seen before. The pendant, a rose with red gems and diamond lining, sparkled as she took it from Harry's hand and held it up to give her full view of it.  
  
"Who gave this?", Hermione asked curiously amused.  
  
"Oh. that. He is your secret lover Mione", Harry replied as he attempted to look at Hermione straight in the eye. . . but he couldn't.  
  
"Well, if he is going to give me something as priceless as this, he must give me his name next time. I couldn't thank him enough. But why?"  
  
"Maybe, he wanted to tell you something, but he couldn't. Maybe he wanted you to know he existed and that he cares for you a lot", Harry answered directly.  
  
"But isn't this too much? I mean, I don't deserve anything like this."  
  
Ron, after minutes of trying to get his composure (and mind) back from the whack in the head Harry gave him, suddenly cut in as jokingly as he did before.  
  
"Mione, I think that guy is madly in love with you! That must cost a fortune. something far more my parents could earn in a decade of work, even with Bill and Percy to help. I think he is obsessed!", Ron said finding his eyes staring at the floor as he said this. He pitied himself too much because of his social stature.  
  
"I would be most obliging for him to tell me who he is. If he will continue on giving something as precious as this, I fear I have to take you two around with me wherever I go. It would not be safe then", Hermione responded with a smile on her face.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you could go with your friends now. I see not a reason you have to stay longer. Just take this potion, and it will soothe you, then you will feel better", Madam Pomfrey interrupted.  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey"  
  
Hermione stood up and put on her Mary Jane's. The three walked out of the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione kept on making stories about her secret lover and made fun of the stories they would be able to make. They did not mind Harry who was silent through their walk back to the dormitories.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
//I can't tell her I still love her. Hermione would think I am living a lie after promising her that our past relationship should be shunned in the past. But I could not help it! How hard could this all be? I am not just her best friend! I am her ex-boyfriend, and I am positive that she loved me as deep, but we both knew it would not work out.  
  
Did I hold her up in the neck too tightly?  
  
I should have given her the attention she deserved. Why do I have to put up a mask when I am with her, pretending that I am just her best friend, trying to hide my pain of my loss of someone so dear? Why lose her when I wasn't ready? Why be so stupid and disregard her when Quidditch matches were up?  
  
Couldn't she understand that I, too, needed some attention as well? I am not smart as she is! I wouldn't be popular if not for Voldemort giving me this scar! Yes, it was too selfish of me to think such!//  
  
//I don't know what to do next. kill myself up to prove to her that I still loved her? I think not. She wouldn't be pleased. She never was pleased with me, to begin with. I only gave her discontent. It wasn't my first relationship but why was I so clueless about it when she was with me? Why should it be so hard to love your best friend who was your former lover?//  
  
"Damn you.", Harry suddenly uttered.  
  
"Harry?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh? Yes Mione?", he spoke as if innocent.  
  
"You're mad?"  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you are mad at me since I passed out during dinner. Maybe you were not able to eat properly. Were you?"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't able to eat properly. But I'm not mad"  
  
Harry was lying.  
  
"Then why would you suddenly curse under your breath?"  
  
"Maybe you just heard the wolf howling. I wasn't speaking at all"  
  
Harry still put up with his lie.  
  
"Ok then. I hope you didn't worry too much about me a while back. You hungry? I have some candies up in my room. I could give you some"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine."  
  
//How could I not be worried Hermione Granger? Tell me! And I want you to know that that necklace I gave you could not be of equal to you. I could buy anything, but you. . . Hermione Granger, you are priceless, and not some diamond-studded necklace I just gave you could suffice the space you left empty in my life. . .  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The three went up to the dorms and headed straight for bed. They were tired from the trip this morning and they needed rest for tomorrow's classes.  
  
Hermione and Ron slept fast and deep into their dreams. Harry was wide awake. He walked towards the bath room and entered.  
  
//I shouldn't be speaking defensively in front of those two. Ron even thought I was a fag when I was telling them how come Malfoy suddenly gets to Mione's nerves that bad. Wait a second. Is it possible that Mione agreed to part ways with me because she had someone else in her head? MALFOY? This couldn't be! He can't take Mione away from me!//  
  
Harry punched through the mirror inside the bathroom. Shattered pieces of glass fell to the floor. Surprisingly, Ron and Neville didn't wake up since they stayed in the same room. He didn't mind at all if they awoke or not. At that moment, rage filled him, and it was finding its way out. . .  
  
His rage did find its way out. Harry felt something wet drip to his feet. His hands were hanging by his sides and the fists at both ends were wounded.  
  
*. . .Wounded, and filled with blood. . .  
  
Wounded. Just like his heart. . .  
  
Wounded. Just like his soul. . .  
  
Harry loved her too much. And still, he hasn't accepted the fact that their two-year relationship already came to an end. Since fourth year, they lived a roller-coaster-kind-of-relationship. They had arguments aplenty though they easily patched up since they knew well each other, and came to understand their differences. It was chaotic nonetheless.  
  
They broke up the year before seventh year, after Christmas vacation, when Hermione found out that Harry was into another girl named Lavender Brown. It wasn't expected. Lavender seduced Harry, and being a man, vulnerable to his sexual urge, Harry gave in to fancy seduction. Harry didn't love her, but he was more than willing to share his nights with her---knowing that Hermione was not going to give him the pleasure of going in into her just yet. Being fair-faced, Lavender got the luxury of lustful nights with him. It was all a big mistake. Afraid Harry could hurt Hermione further, he was the one who broke up with her. Seeing her cry was too much for him to bear and Harry assumed that it was be better if they just become their usual selves, being a friend to each other. Hurt too much, Hermione agreed. It took her months before she recovered. Now, she treats him the same way she did before their relationship, but Harry could not move on. He was being stuck up with his infidelity to a person with pure love offered to him.  
  
Hermione's kisses haunted him. Her gentle way she would touch him haunted him. Her thoughtful way of checking out if he was fine haunted him. More than that, just the thought of Hermione Granger haunted him. The Hermione Granger whom she loved deeply and hurt even deeper. . .*  
  
Feeling exhausted thinking of everything, Harry sat by the wall of the bathroom. His face was pale in fury, eyes droopy in agony, and hair scattered in confusion, and soul empty in loss of a person whom he truly loved.  
  
Harry closed his eyes while feeling the pain of the wounds on his fists. The stinging sensation that the wounds brought him gave him anguish. That was what he deserved. He deserved to suffer as much as a pure heart did for him.  
  
Harry drifted to a deep sleep. A dream entered from darkness. . .  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
There the lady was, sitting beside a sad-looking stallion lying on the ground. The stallion's legs were injured, and there were a number of lashes on its back.  
  
Harry tried looking around to see where he was, where they were. The place was gloomy, sad, and dull. He has never seen such a place before. And there was complete silence---an eerie silence that sent shivers down his spine. Looking back at her, Harry noticed that it was only him, she, and the sorrowful horse.  
  
The lady was crying. NO, SHE WASN'T! There was not a tear that fell down her cheeks. She was wearing a black dress, which fit its way through her curves. The dress looked as mournful as her. In her hands, she grasped a bouquet of red roses. Harry tried to move his feet towards the lady, but it didn't move. He broke the silence in saying the lady's name.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up at him, showing pitiful eyes. She was crying, but not a tear touched her skin. . .  
  
Her eyes were dry from tears.  
  
Hermione had no more tears.  
  
She cried too much in pain that her eyes dried up and left her with such sorrowful eyes that asked for refuge. Never in his lifetime had Harry seen such pair of brown eyes in total morose in his lifetime. In fact, Hermione's eyes weren't brown anymore, they had a lighter shade on, with nerves at the corner of her eyes as red as the flowers she was holding.  
  
"Hermione, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't want this to happen. Let me share your pain. Give me as much as you can. . . I deserve nothing less. . ."  
  
Hermione just stared at him, as if she could not hear, nor could she see. . .  
  
From a blur came out a well-built man clad in fine robes. His blonde hair was flowing freely through the air filled with melancholy. His eyes were steel cold. He went in front of Hermione, taking a knee down, and another. He cupped Hermione's chin with his right hand and held her shoulder with his left. He too, was grieving, yet he did not contain as much as Hermione did. The man's lips parted to converse with her.  
  
"My dearest, if you only knew how much I hated to take this decision"  
  
"I told you that I wouldn't want to come between your dreams and your fears. I have accepted the fact that we just can't be. We were not meant to be. Leave me here now and let me be. You might not be able to return once again in the real world if you stay here longer. I assure you, I understand"  
  
"Hermione, always remember that my heart will forever remain yours no matter what. Even if I turn down my principles to be the worse creature I will be, I will never forget you. I will become a Death Eater, to avenge for you. Take my revenge to those who considered us not proper and moral. My father will be the first one to have a taste of my sweet vengeance"  
  
"Don't say that. Promise me that you would not be like them. It will only cause you deeper into being one in their beliefs if you do so. Tell me now that you will never do something as they were accustomed to do. you are not a murderer Draco Malfoy! Promise me now Draco!"  
  
"I am sorry it has to come to this"  
  
The man who was kneeling in front of her of was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco stood up and gathered much courage never to look into her eyes again. He turned away from her, without even a farewell. In a few strides, he vanished.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Harry jilted awake from his sleep, panting, as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"That was a dream.. That was ONLY a dream!."  
  
Harry tried to convince himself it wasn't true. Sweat covered his face and his body seemed numb cold from all the emotions that flooded through his whole being.  
  
He stood up looking at the mirror. It was not a nice mirror to look at. It was shattered and some pieces fell to the floor made him see himself in the same SHATTERED PIECES as the glass were.  
  
He made his way through the bathtub and opened the faucet to let out the cold water. It was 4:30 a.m. and the water was ice cold. As the tub filled, Harry placed his foot into the water, followed by the other and then he sat afterwards.  
  
Harry was still in shock. He knew it was a dream. He saw Hermione badly hurt. badly hurt with Malfoy.  
  
*So was this the same agony Hermione had to put up with when she knew about Lavender? Why did it have to occur in Harry's dream that he was also hurt. He tried talking to her but Hermione didn't know he was there.  
  
Instead, Harry was made witness to a lamentable profession of love. A love that was perfectly requited, yet never bound to be.*  
  
Harry turned the other knob for the shower. He let the water slap his face-- -to slap him with the truth that he was awfully wrong. He just sat in there until he saw the sun rise through the window in the bathroom, then he went through dressing up and fixing his things for class in clashing emotions. Harry's emotions were at extremes. luckily, he was able to control it.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry waited for Ron and Neville to finish dressing up before they went to the Great hall for breakfast.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were already inside taking their food as they chat away through the meal. Hermione had told Ginny of her secret lover and then Hermione pulled out the necklace from inside her undergarment. The two where giggling, not minding that their friends were giving them questioning glares.  
  
Throughout breakfast, Harry was the only one who kept his silence. Hermione did notice but she just shrugged it off.  
  
//Maybe he wasn't able to sleep well last night. Hope he will not doze off in front of Professor Snape//  
  
Three men walked towards their table. Two were holding an apple each. The one who seemed to be their BETTER was striding through the aisles to go in their direction. From afar, the blonde-haired guy could be seen with his oh- so-famous smirk. The ferret boy was going to ruin their meal again.  
  
Hermione sat erect as she felt warm breath behind her ear. Draco was behind her speaking foolishness again.  
  
"Did you miss me mudblood bitch?", Draco questioned Hermione in a malicious tone.  
  
"No", hermione replied pointblank.  
  
"Too bad I was thinking of you through the night. I was thinking how fateful one's death could be for you. Maybe it would be a good sight to see you cut in half, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"The pleasure would be mine", Hermione responded with a brow raised at Draco.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny were amazed by how well Hermione handled the situation. She didn't let him lose her cool. She remained calm---far different from the Hermione they saw on the train.  
  
"I should schedule it then. and you other weaklings, you could already take your reservations for your death. First come, first serve", Draco spat as he raised a brow at them.  
  
"Malfoy, sod off!", Harry snapped as he stood from his seat.  
  
"If it isn't the famous Harry Potter trying to save the life of his friend again. . . Don't you get tired of being there for them round-the-clock though they are not there when you needed them the most? Pity, Pottyhead. If you have chosen to be one of my friends in first year, then you wouldn't need to cover up for these stupid creatures"  
  
Draco didn't know how truthful his statements were.  
  
Harry's friends were seldom there when he needed them. He always cared for them and he tried to protect them at all costs.  
  
"If you have nothing more to say, you could leave this instant", Harry retorted.  
  
"No, YOU leave, Scarhead. I am not through pissing Ms.Bookworm off'  
  
Harry lost his temper. He didn't want every one else in the Great hall to witness him lose his cool. In full wrath, he headed for the door and went out to the hallways. He didn't want to hear more of what Draco was going to say to Hermione. It was too much for him to bear hearing.  
  
What Harry didn't know was that Draco was only strides behind him--- following him.  
  
"Potter! Are you scared of what I could do to your bitch? You are such a softie. I don't understand why Lord Voldemort had to choose YOU to be the mighty defender of the good wizards. You can't even stand up for your ex- girlfriend"  
  
"Malfoy, I warn you, if you lay one finger on her again, I swear that I will be the one to kill you", Harry said dangerously.  
  
"Oooohhhhh. I'm scared! Mum, Help!", Draco uttered in a squeaky voice and pretended to be a helpless child.  
  
"At least even if Mione and I are through, I still defend her with all I have, not like you! You are one big coward. You can't even make Parkinson stop crying when she wanted you to introduce her to your parents but you refused to!"  
  
"You touched a spot there, Potter. What would you do if one day you'll find out that the Mudblood is mine already?"  
  
"That won't happen slimy git!"  
  
"Really now. . . Let's see about that", Draco gave him a death glare, one piercing through Harry's eyes as if Draco also knew of his dreams. the dream that Harry had that morning.  
  
"Malfoy, if that ever happens, don't break her heart. not again"  
  
Harry's eyes lowered as if succumbing to the absurdity of the situation.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Potter! You must be kidding! I have not a plan of shagging out with her. NOT HER! I could not stoop that low. I wouldn't let my skin come in contact with her. Us purebloods, especially the Malfoys, don't settle anything less than best. And Granger, she is only anything less than worst! Scarhead, you are not only a hopeless romantic, you are a feeble-witted nincompoop as well!"  
  
Draco came into a laughing fit. His evil guffaw echoed through the hallway.  
  
Harry could not quite comprehend why he suddenly gave in to what Draco was saying. He spilled it. He showed Draco how much hidden emotions he has stuck up in his heart. He has just showed Draco Malfoy how much he still loved Hermione.  
  
Never had Harry felt so stupid.  
  
. . .Draco felt the same.  
  
Draco thought he knew what he was saying one moment, and then the other he would be his old cocky self. Indeed, he wanted Hermione to be his, not even understanding why and how come.  
  
Draco just summoned Harry to wait until he gets Hermione in his arms. And the way he spoke it, it was full of conviction. But Draco didn't want to. He will not suddenly turn up to them and ask for her hand. . . Or maybe, he will.  
  
He too, was drowned in thoughts. It was the first time Draco was ever bothered by the little filthy bitch. Never had he expected this to face him, and it was facing him right then and there.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello to all readers, new and old alike! This is the edited version of the third chapter. My thanks goes out to those who made notice of the tenses, grammar, and typographical errors in the unedited version of this chapter. Such errors were not done deliberately, but on the matter that I have not the time to edit my works. [I remembered, I haven't re-written my other fic "Magni Nominis Umbra". . . anyone interested of a morbid, lust-love relationship of the new day vampires, the New Dark Lord Drache Mal Foi and his personal sex-slave/lover, Hermione Granger. The story is set years after the war broke out between the Light and Dark wizards. Anyways, if you want to drop by that story, kindly post a review if you want me to do the rewriting now]  
  
So, here's third chapter for you. . . a bit of the cheesy-fluffy-mushy part for Harry and the irony of Draco's emotions. For first-time readers, you have to read on-and-on to get the story, pronto! [I told you guys that the first chapters are only introduction. This is still not the story. . .]  
  
*grins*  
  
All of my fics are rated R, either Romance, Drama, or Angst. They are rated for sexual content, verbal informalities and cuss, violence, gore, and--- torture. Well yeah, I have dark things in my mind. I don't really have something happy or "optimistic-al" so the stories I have are sad. Some of the fics turn out very gloomy in the beginning and turns out well in the end. If you have time, you can drop by my other fics:  
  
Magni Nominis Umbra [storyid=1406485] This is a DM/HG fic with HP on the side. You'll get an account of the "deed" here for twosome and threesome (happy! happy! er, no. this is a sad fic. Someone will turn into an unexpected creature a.k.a. HORRIBLE MONSTER) Basically, all you have to read here is the account of the deed. I've _attempted_ to re-write this story but it's hard since I'm not in the mood for writing Rated stuff lately. Don't worry, four of my stories are already done, so, you'll not lack of your daily dose of hormonal vitamins! (heehee. . .)  
  
Insufficient Denial [1359770] Another DM/HG fic with HP on the side. (hmmm. . . a constant factor in my stories. . . never thought about it, but isn't it the best love triangle ever? Harry and Hermione are friends and the thought of them in a love relationship is complete possibility with the probability of 100%! Then here comes Draco in full magnificence, stooping down from his high pedestal to love his enemy. . . wew. . .) Here, you'll find Hermione long in love with Harry and when Draco comes to do these weird things to Hermione, that's when Harry confesses his long-kept love from the long-agonized Granger. After two sexual harassments on Hermione, she gives it all out and brings the true blue Granger in the light. In the latter part, it will be revealed that Hermione is dying and Draco is supposed to go away hiding with his family from Death Eaters (no, not Lucius-Narcissa-Draco family, but ANOTHER family. Figure out who they are. . . remember, Draco is STILL in 7th year). In the end, the question to be raised is that: Did Draco still put up with his front of denying his feelings for Hermione when it's all the end for both of them? ***WARNING : sad fic! Very sad fic. . . you'll be able to relate with this story if you're having misfortunes with love  
  
In A Blur [1415753] This is a DM/HG fic with HP as the REAL man of the hour. Rated under Angst for the unexpected twist in the ending. Harry had to leave Hermione during Christmas vacation in Hogwarts for a conference in Paris with other wizarding schools when Draco reveals some "cruel intentions" for Hermione. Harry thinks twice of leaving, but he soon did. Hermione was left with Ginny as her only companion, and Draco steals the scenes from Harry by trying to seduce Hermione. Seduce Hermione for what? Read the fic. [Ending will not be disclosed here] Hah, you'll get that mush- cheese-fluff thing in this one, only that it would be in a form of snapping session between the Pureblood and the Mudblood. . . "When Harry was away, Draco came to play. . ."  
  
Adrenaline Rush [1425647] I'm positive this is a DM/HG fic but in the beginning it will start with HP/HG tandem. After almost 5years, the REAL father of Harry's son with her wife comes back to see the kid. Only that, when Harry agreed that the biological father can see his son, Harry's wife and the kid were kidnapped. Who is the kidnapper? Is it the biological father or is it the father the kid grew up with (Harry)? ***This story is plot-wise. Tons of twists and mind-boggling scenes---it's like "I thought it was this, but it was like that", or, "I didn't expect it to be like this since it was like that". Just read to find out. ***oh, this is set on modern day, after-school years of Harry. Unnamed characters in first chappie, hiding-chasing in second chappie, car chase and bloody struggle in third chappie. . . what more can you ask for? I can even rate this fic under suspense!  
  
Perfect Sacrifice [1416058] Another DM/HG fic. The two of them has this mutual confidential, platonic relationship when things turned out bad and Hermione wanted it all to end in suicide. Can Draco save Hermione despite the fact that he has to sacrifice revealing their friendly relationship? Would it be too late? Or is it the other way around---that Hermione should be the one to save Draco?Save from what? Read on. ***This is based on my life story right now (NYUCK-NYUCK)  
  
Highly Attracted [1465394] This is the latest fic. No story yet but it already has the plot. Basically, still, this is a DM/HG fic. (I can't write for other pairings, but I do include other pairings from time-to-time just to make the circumstances---complicated). Hermione, in seventh year, learns that there is a stalker lurking behind her, beside her, and in every space in her midst. She receives a package from the person to see the skin of the frog she dissected back in second year. So, has the stalker been watching her every move since second year? Is this stalker deeply obsessed with her? IS this stalker the same person who killed her mother? (okay, fine, I know, the summary I gave doesn't point out to a DM/HG fic. But it will soon. Who knows what part Draco plays here! A friend? A lover? Or the stalker? Eenie- meenie-my-nee-mo!) 


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting at the Intersection

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 4 Meeting at the Intersection  
  
Draco left Harry in the corridors and then he headed back to the Great Hall. He entered with the looks of Harry's friends and the Slytherin's at him, as if questioning him what he could have done to Harry.  
  
He sat back in his seat in an unimaginable state of thinking. He was torn between what he said about having Hermione and his principles. He damned himself to be a Malfoy. He couldn't even take a decision at once since he had to consider what his father would say and how he would react.  
  
//Now I'm getting it//  
  
He raised a brow at Crabbe and Goyle beckoning them that they should leave the hall. Taking a last sip at his goblet, Draco went straight to the door hurriedly, almost tripping himself.  
  
//Stop thinking about it will you? Crabbe and Goyle might think you are up to something. just get out of this place and avoid Granger's looks//  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were almost in a laughing fit with Draco's face. They saw him almost trip, with nothing on the floor to make him trip at all. They thought it was so funny. They thought Harry had said or made something that made Draco go insane.  
  
"Hah! Harry must have taught him a lesson. What could Harry have possibly said to the ferret? They could not talk of anything serious--- you know, they don't talk civilly at all, so they don't know each other well", Ginny said triumphantly, but deep inside questioning herself.  
  
Ron cut in. "Maybe Harry invited Malfoy to have a threesome, I mean a foursome with us tonight."  
  
Hermione gave a death glare at Ron.  
  
"I was joking!", Ron mouthed defensively.  
  
Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes away from the dumbest person they had ever met in their lifetime. It was the second time he said he was joking, and it still wasn't funny.  
  
********************** Potions class was at 10:00. Everyone hurried to the dungeons towards their classroom. They did not want Professor Snape see them late. Last time in the past year that a student from Hufflepuff came late, Snape took an immense 50 points from their house. Since that time, no one came in late for Potions class.  
  
Hermione sat in the second row next to Harry and Ron who sat their way in front. Ginny was at the table at Hermione's right with a Slytherin guy named Stephen Bridges. They have been going out for 6 months now since they were partners in Transfiguration last year. The seat at her left was empty so she had put her books on top of it.  
  
Draco entered the classroom with Crabbe and Goyle. He immediately spotted Hermione. He saw her alone so he decided to piss her off while classes were going on. He whispered to the two to sit at the table behind Hermione's.  
  
He made a few strides towards Hermione's table.  
  
"Granger, move your books to the side"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"From what planet are you? I said, MOVE-YOUR-BOOKS-TO-THE-SIDE"  
  
The other students looked at the scene Draco started.  
  
"And why would you want me to move my books at the side? My books lay peaceful there. so, I suggest you find another seat to fill your ass in"  
  
"I want to sit beside you, Mudblood"  
  
At this, Harry and Ron were disturbed from their discussion about Quidditch, as they heard the word mudblood again. It was only Draco Malfoy who had the courage, or rather the disgust to utter such word.  
  
"Go find another seat Malfoy, there are LOADS way behind.", Ron said.  
  
"I guess I wanted to sit beside the lovely Miss Granger that every guy here has been fancying about. I don't think she would want me to hurt her again, will she?", Draco said seductively, seeing through Hermione's enraged eyes.  
  
"Fine! Just don't talk to me throughout class or you'll be sorry then"  
  
Hermione removed the books from the seat beside her to the floor beside her feet. Draco sat quietly with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
The door opened roughly as Snape came in, in his usual DRAMATIC, LATE entrance.  
  
"Ok, then. Open your books to page 628. . . Hurry"  
  
Hermione read the page on the potion that they were going to do that day. She stared at it in total disgust as it read : "Love Potions". It was the title page for the whole section on love potions. But she hasn't any idea what the potion they are going to do really was.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, smiled as he read the first page of the section. He knew knowing the potion would come in handy at the time he would be able to find a girl whom he would be marrying.  
  
//Maybe trying this on Granger would not hurt a bit. . .//  
  
The evil grin came off his lips, as if never wanting to take it off his face.  
  
"The potion we are going to make today will make someone fall for the person who made the potion, MADLY in love. This potion is very simple. So what I want you to do, is produce this potion and see how your partner will be acting with the potion on. The potion won't be coming off until an hour, that is why we are going to extend the class in an hour and a half to give way to the others to do it with their partners"  
  
Harry and Ron were smiling devilishly with what Snape just said. They thought of luring all the girls in Hogwarts the next time they visit Hogsmeade again. They will have the girls pay for what they are going to buy there, after offering them some drink with the potion in it.  
  
Ginny and Stephen were holding hands at the time they had opened the book. They thought the potion was unnecessary, since they, have already been madly in love with each other. Even at that point, they have not committed to each other since both of them were having affairs with other students in their own houses.  
  
Draco spoke. "Granger, I bet we will emerge partners for today"  
  
"I will not allow you to be", Hermione spat  
  
"Oh yes, you will"  
  
"And why will I?"  
  
"Because Professor Snape will put us up to it being Head Boy and Head Girl this year"  
  
"Dream on, Malfoy."  
  
"Mark my word then"  
  
Snape talked to the class again after checking on the ingredients that the students will be using.  
  
"Get a partner now. Granger, go with Malfoy"  
  
"But Professor---"  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor", Snape mouthed nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione sat silent. She hasn't started with her statement yet and points had been deducted from Gryffindor. Snape knew well that she would retort, and tying her to work with Malfoy made her want to puke.  
  
"I told you bitch. Just don't do anything stupid while we are at it", Draco voiced in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"What makes you think that I will do something stupid until the potion gets off?"  
  
"I will not give you the benefit of an answer. You know who you are. You are the lovely bitch of the guys around here, except for me, of course"  
  
"I warn you just the same Malfoy. Don't touch me while you're at it"  
  
"You wish that would happen Granger? Well, dream on bitch"  
  
They both sat there silent.  
  
Snape interrupted. "Ok class, get your ingredients here and go back to your respective seats and start making the potion. You choose who between you and your partner will try it first"  
  
Snape eyed on the Head Boy and Head Girl. Deep inside he was smiling, for he knew Hermione is furious about the whole thing, being partners with Draco and all. And also, he was anxious to know if what has been told long before is true. the prophecy of the Lioness and a Serpent whose life was tragic--- the prophecy that the Three Dark Witches cursed. An unending curse that will only break if another person will save the two from their tormenting relationship. Knowing well that the couple came from different houses, the curse just repeats itself in random generations that they would like to set the curse at. And thinking that Draco and Hermione are the 'Lioness and Serpent' of that time, Snape assumed perfectly well that the curse will continue, with those two snapping at each other whenever they got the chance.  
  
"Mudblood, I don't want you messing up with this. We are in a GRAVE situation here and I don't want you tailing after me, drooling, after the potion is supposed to be off. So, I give you the pleasure of going first"  
  
"Fine"  
  
She didn't want to argue further. Those six years had made her tired of snapping at him. Maybe if she acted in reverse of how she reacted before, Draco would be crazy finding out the reason for such.  
  
After producing the potion, Hermione took a sip of it.  
  
"Granger, I warn you. I don't give you the benefit of being in a state of foolishness until the effect has worn off"  
  
Hermone just rolled her eyes. After a few minutes, the potion took effect on her. There was a tingling sensation running through her. She felt as if her body was numb for a few seconds. . .then she looked at Draco from her desk.  
  
Draco looked at her intently, wanting to know what Hermione will do next.  
  
//I won't mind her doing anything naughty. I want to see how Potter would react if Granger would suddenly kiss me in front of him//  
  
Harry too was observing Lavender, who was dying to get to Harry again. He glanced once in a while at Hermione and Draco who was having such a slow progress in what they were doing.  
  
//Hermione just hates Malfoy to death. She can't even think of falling in love with him even under the effect of a potion//  
  
To surprise him enough, Hermione held her hand up to Draco's, still looking at him. . . staring at him.  
  
//Damn! The potion got to her!//  
  
Draco wasn't moving. He didn't mind Hermione holding his pale hand.  
  
//Her hand is so smooth. her fingers so thin, so beautiful, so enchanting. . .if you weren't a mublood, I'll get you myself//  
  
Hermione started talking, after half an hour of just looking at Draco while holding his hand.  
  
"Malfoy, I have not been nice to you, and we never had the chance to have a civilized conversation. I want to take this time to apologize for every thing that I said against you. I was too easy to believe you are nothing but a nice fellow, and I believe now that I am wrong. I know you are not really tough and ruthless, because if you were, Pansy would not be able to put up with you. . . oh Merlin! What is this? I think I am falling in love with you Draco."  
  
//This is great.she must see how she looks like! She even called me Draco! Hah! Soon enough, Granger, you will confess to me your love just like you are doing right now//  
  
"How sure are you that you are in love with me? I am confused Granger, really confused.", Draco mouthed while putting Hermione up in the act. He was discreetly chortling while he spoke his words.  
  
"The most assured that I have been in my whole life. I feel sorry for myself for having to put up with Harry. I didn't know I wanted you until now"  
  
Harry chanced upon Hermione's statement and was steaming mad inside. He didn't look. He just sat there not minding if Lavender had been kissing her for quite some time already.  
  
Lucky for the students Snape took a few minutes off, not wanting to see anything of what the students were doing inside his classroom. Besides, he just wanted to take note of what the partners would be writing in their parchments with regards to their partner's reactions. He will soon report this to the Ministry to further help them with their studies.  
  
"Don't worry about it Granger, I understand you for your being foolish. by the way, I don't want to miss this chance to ask the prettiest girl in class out for dinner tonight. Would you come out with me?"  
  
"Draco, you are asking me to go out with you? I mean, this is too much! I just wanted you to let me love you. . . that's all! You are serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
"I most certainly am serious about this Granger. Do I take this as a 'yes'?"  
  
Hermione hugged Draco tight and he didn't move. He liked it. . .and he was serious about taking Hermione out. He didn't quite understand the sudden shift of his emotions but it totally got to him.  
  
"I'll meet you outside your dormitory at 7. Be there love. I don't want to wait long"  
  
//Draco Malfoy! Get to your senses will you? You are taking this seriously while she is under the potion? What would the scarhead beside you think? Can't you see he has been eyeing the two of you the whole time? Stop this at once!//  
  
A few minutes until the effect came off. Lavender had been snuggling Harry even if hers has worn off. Talk about abuse.  
  
Snape came in expecting most of the first batch to be through. Draco didn't notice that Snape was behind him already.  
  
"Draco, this made me smile for real again since I broke up with Harry. Are you the one I will love for eternity? Tell me my Serpent."  
  
Draco was shocked. Never had Hermione called him a Serpent even as an insult. Snape was grinning endlessly, as if his assumptions were affirmed. Nonetheless, they were truly the Lioness and Serpent of this time.  
  
Hermione's eyes sparkled. A spectrum of colors seemed to have glowed from within her, and only Draco saw this. In a few seconds, Hermione lost consciousness in his strong arms.  
  
"How stupid can you get Granger? Of course I wanted to go out with you so that I could have you tell me your secrets with regards to Potter and his sidekick. It wouldn't hurt for you to tell me those and yours as well, now would it?", Draco whispered to Hermione's ear.  
  
************************  
  
It was Draco's turn to take the potion. He drank it to the last drop as if it was butterbeer. While he felt the effect of it, he didn't notice Snape drop something by his side. Hermione awoke already while Draco ttried to bear the change in him.  
  
Hermione wanted Draco's arms around her. What he didn't know was that she was aware of what she has been telling him. It didn't make her change her mind about him but the potion actually made her spill her deepest, most intimate desires. . . She wanted Draco Malfoy, her enemy, whose arms were around her that time.  
  
"Granger, I don't want to talk about this, yet something inside pushes me to do so"  
  
"Tell me about it Malfoy"  
  
"I did ask you tonight didn't I?"  
  
Hermione did not know what to say. She thought Draco was playing along with her profession. But he wasn't. He knew what he was saying then. If he really was, she wished that Draco would not take back what he said. She and her friends knew that Draco would not take the time to take any of his girls out. Not even Pansy Parkinson. That means, he wanted her for real. Hermione wished hard that Draco wouldn't take his words back.  
  
//Oh please!//, Hermione thought to herself, trying to decipher the sudden change of her mind about Draco.  
  
"Yes, you actually did. And you are taking it back aren't you? I know you were just playing along with what I was saying. I didn't even expect you to break in like that. Of course, you wouldn't go out with me. It's a disgrace to your family and all. You couldn't bear with the humiliation going out with me could bring you. You may think I am lovely but you don't want me. You are disgusted even at the thought of me---being a mudblood, a bitch, and whatever you would call me."  
  
"You said too much", Draco claimed blankly.  
  
"At least what I said was true!"  
  
"Maybe it IS true but I am not taking it back"  
  
"Taking back what?"  
  
//Now I'm confused. After all what I've said? I think I said too much. Harry, could you quit looking at me? You are still under the potion, remember?//  
  
"My word--about asking you out. I'm not changing my decision to go out with you tonight"  
  
"Are you putting me into a lie again Mr. Malfoy? I know you better than you think. You can convince every one what you said was true and soon after take it back"  
  
"I told you, I'm not"  
  
"How would I know if you're not faking it?"  
  
"Want me to tell Potter about this? He wouldn't be very pleased if I tell him about this--- you wanting me, and I going out with you. that would be a sorry sight"  
  
"Really now!?"  
  
"Just believe me will you! I know I have been that snobbish, ruthless enemy of yours but I want you to trust me with this. It's only now I felt like this and don't make me change my mind about it", Draco almost yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"I don't know. Now, I'M CONFUSED!"  
  
Draco held her hand tight, wishing not to let go. It couldn't be the potion. or could it? He thought the potion could only make them love their partners, but Snape didn't tell anything about admitting the truth and revealing it!  
  
"Ok, Draco. I trust you with this", Hermione said as she stared at Draco's angelic face.  
  
"It's a date then", Draco concluded.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hahahahaha! There goes the edited version of chapter4 for you! I was supposed to have my exam today but I got terribly sick and my doctor asked me to have a week of rest. That means, I don't have to worry about any lesson, and all I have to think about is how to sneak into using my computer to type and edit my fics.  
  
For first-time readers, I hope you liked this.  
  
So, what's left? Oh. . . I remembered. You should review! LOL  
  
Take care you guys! 


	5. Chapter 5 Disturbed

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 5 Disturbed  
  
After the potion was supposed to be 'off', Hermione and Draco sat there, trying to muster anything. They could not accept the fact that only a potion class could change their lives---well, forever. . .  
  
Snape dismissed them from class and eyed Stephen. He gave a wink that Hermione and Draco did not see. Snape exited and went to his office.  
  
Hermione stood and so did Draco. They went different ways with Hermione catching up with Ginny who was still smiling her way out of the classroom. Ginny was a bit dizzy with all she did with Stephen. She didn't think they could actually do 'it' in class, in the far corner. It was her first time.  
  
As everyone had gone out of the room, Stephen went to the table Hermione and Draco stayed and picked something on the floor. It was the thing that Snape intentionally dropped before Draco took the potion. It recorded everything that Draco said to Hermione.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What do we have next?", Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?!?!?!", Harry, Ginny, and Hermione said in unison.  
  
The three of them asked, seemingly affected after the class---Harry about Hermione and Draco, Ginny about her first encounter with Stephen, and Hermione with the unexpected shift of her emotions towards Draco.  
  
"I asked what class we will be having next. I reckon you guys went far through Potions today. By the way Mione, how was it with the ugly ferret?", Ron queried, expecting a nasty remark about the ferret boy.  
  
"I was glad nothing happened. We hated each other so much that the potion didn't have any effect on us whatsoever. Anyways, we will be having our next class with Hagrid", Hermione lied as she saw the dark look Harry gave her.  
  
"Really now. Mione, how could you lie to Ron? You were holding Malfoy's arms and later hugging him tight! Now tell us that nothing happened!", Harry screamed.  
  
Harry was so infuriated at Hermione's lies. Lying was not like her and it surprised Harry further that Hermione was lying about none other than their enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me then? I told you, NOTHING happened!", Hermione spat as she put up with her pride.  
  
"Swear now that nothing happened. Let us see if you could do that!", Harry tried to push Hermione to the limit.  
  
"Fine! I swear nothing happened!"  
  
"I don't believe this! I know you were not under the 'potion'. I found out it didn't make us in love with our partners but tell each other what we really feel. I knew it!"  
  
"What is this, a trial whether or not I did something with the Malfoy or not? Harry, how could you accuse me of lying? And to my friends?"  
  
Ron interrupted. "Now guys, quit it. This will lead nowhere. We're friends right? There is no use fighting about this"  
  
Hermione answered at once. "Yeah, you're right Ron. Kindly tell the famous Harry Potter how wrong he has been and quit accusing me about Malfoy"  
  
"Mione, let's go", Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm but she wasn't letting Ginny pull her away.  
  
"I am not going to let this pass Hermione Granger! NEVER!", Harry's voice filled with anger.  
  
"Can't you accept that we're through? Why would you come telling me I am lying and then suddenly accusing me there is something between Draco and I? How dare you? I was so stupid to be your girlfriend!"  
  
"Now you slipped it! For years now you have called him Malfoy, and suddenly it's DRACO! Who would believe you now?"  
  
"I can't believe you are letting me answer your questions. Why then did you let Lavender kiss you during Potions? WHO has been cheating WHO in the first place? It's YOU, not me!"  
  
"I can't bear it you dealing with him. It's not you! Wake up Mione! It's a nightmare! Malfoy has other plans aside from taking you out tonight! He is luring you so that he could hand you over to his father and the Death Eaters. You know how they think that the world could do less with a mudblood! They will have you for dinner!"  
  
"Fine! Think what you want to think about this but I'm not lying!" Hermione scampered away from Harry and Ron. Ginny tailed behind her. Hermoine cried as she headed back to their dormitories.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry is so unfair!", Hermione yelled in frustration.  
  
"Tell me what happened. Harry wouldn't get anxious if he didn't see anything unusual with you", Ginny voiced as she watched Hermione paced around crazy.  
  
"I don't know what to do Ginny! I agreed to go out with Malfoy tonight"  
  
"YOU DID? Mione, I'm sorry but I reckon Harry has the right to get furious about this"  
  
"I know, and it hurts too much to put up with this lie. I still love him but I ignore that feeling knowing that he has already moved on after our break-up. I was successful too---but now, it's all coming back to me. I can't forget how he exchanged me for a whore!", Hermione claimed as tears started to well in her eyes.  
  
"What happened during class then?", Ginny asked carefully.  
  
"Harry was looking at Malfoy and I the whole time. I took the potion first and I told Malfoy that I think I am falling in love with him"  
  
"You've gone insane Mione! He is Draco Malfoy. He could lie to you even more than you are doing right now. Maybe it was just at the spur of the moment that you were able to say that. You didn't mean it!"  
  
"I did. I knew about this potion long before. I read about it in the library and I knew from there that that potion was supposed to tell you the truth to your partner. Snape just made that up. I don't understand why he had to do that. Ginny, Harry is right about this whole thing. I can't admit to him the truth that he faced me with as much as he did before"  
  
"I hope I could do something about it. I'll try to talk to Harry about it. I'll tell him there is nothing between you and Malfoy"  
  
"You would also lie then! How many souls should lie to cover up this predicament? The thing is, Malfoy said he is serious about this---and I am too"  
  
"I'll make it through Harry. If me talking to him wouldn't work, I think you should be the one to talk to him"  
  
Hermione hugged her friend tight while she shed tears. She didn't realize how hard it was to be in between---most especially with that she is between her best friend who is also her former lover, and their ENEMY who is also the person who she will be going out with that night. It's like tearing her to pieces.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How dare she put up with this big lie! I can't believe she is going to choose that scum over us!", Harry yelled in utmost rage.  
  
"Harry, what happened during class? Why would she deny what you were telling?"  
  
"During the first hour, she was holding hands with that slimy git and she even had the courage to tell him that she was already falling in love with him! It almost made me sick until I saw her in his arms. if I knew her better, I'd say she just acted as if she fainted so that Malfoy would take his arms around her"  
  
Still being rational, Ron interrupted, "She told about you kissing Lavender"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I was, but I deny the fact I was kissing her back. I was kissing her but with no feelings whatsoever. I thought that if I did that, Granger would get jealous. Yet, she agreed to go out with Malfoy tonight! She doesn't know the danger she putting herself in"  
  
"You were playing dirty Harry. You couldn't bring her to loving you again if you don't show you are worthy of it. I thought you two had agreed to be 'just' friends?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the thought. Indeed, he had compromised with Hermione to stay as friends after their break-up. Silence won over him and the extreme emotion he was having begun to subside.  
  
"We did. . .Ron, I really don't know what to do now. I haven't told you this but I'm still not over her. I love her Ron! And it hurts me much to see her with him!", Harry exclaimed while he tried to fight back his tears.  
  
"I don't know what to do too. Why won't you tell her you still love her? It wouldn't make any difference, would it?"  
  
"I can't! She would tell me that I am the one who is living a lie. I promised her that I will shun our past. . .And Ron, I was the one who gave her the necklace."  
  
"YOU-DID-NOT! Harry, tell me you didn't!"  
  
"I did", Harry mouthed as he lowered his head in the absurdity of the situation.  
  
"All this while I was telling her that the person who gave her that is totally in love with her. Harry, you really ARE living a lie!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I'll try talking to Mione about this. Maybe I could change her mind not to go out with him tonight. And I will not tell about this LOVE you have for her"  
  
"Help me Ron. help me forget her. . .", Harry claimed helplessly.  
  
Ron pat Harry at the back and said, "I'll try"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco went to the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. He walked around feeling the breeze glide through his skin. He felt peaceful. Never did he felt such before.  
  
For once he was being true to himself. He really liked Hermione. . .  
  
Yet love was an inappropriate word. . .  
  
Draco spotted a place where he sat down. He rested his back on the trunk of the tree and took out a piece of canvas. He did this when he was feeling exhilarated. Since class wouldn't be up until after lunch, he decided to skip his meal for he did not feel hungry at all.  
  
Hermione filled his thoughts.  
  
And so, Draco started sketching.  
  
He made a form of a woman. It had smooth flowing curls. The woman had nice eyes, a delicate nose, and full lips. The form was taking the person that is, Hermione Granger.  
  
He stopped for a moment and put his hands inside his pockets. He was so occupied thinking about her. Hermione agreed to go out with him and it bothered him to death. What if it was a trap? Rather a lie so that the moment he had told her every thing about him, she would tell Harry?  
  
//No. Granger is not like that//  
  
Draco dug deeper into the pocket and felt something hard. He pulled it out and saw what it was. It was a box of oil pastel. He opened it and gave color to the image. He colored her hair brown and her lips red. She wore a black dress. She did look stunning in a form-fitting dress. There was every reason why the guys in Hogwarts were falling for her. She was beautiful. . . yet she did not know it. . .  
  
//Her beauty isn't enough reason to fall for her. Maybe for them it is. I am falling for Granger for being brave, confident, and smart. She is comfortable with herself and does not have any pretensions in her. She is naturally beautiful, and no man could see it the way I do//  
  
After finishing his work, Draco heard voices nearby.  
  
//Oh, I almost forgot. Next class is under Hagrid. They couldn't be that far//  
  
Draco rolled the parchment and put his things inside his pocket. He headed to the side of the forest near Hagrid's hut.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"We hafta deal wittha hippogriffs 'gain. War y'know 'r comin' 'bout soon 'n few of yeh would hafta fight with us y'know. Usin' 'em yeh shall know 'gain. So, we'll hafta review this. follow me!"  
  
Harry and Ron glared dangerously at Draco as the pale-skinned lad showed himself from the bushes.  
  
"Well, there would be a war coming and I bet someone here knows about it!", Harry said in a rather high volume so that Draco could hear him.  
  
"Yeah, and he is gonna tell his ol' father that the Good Wizards are going to use hippogriffs to ride on. he will be spying on the plan of Professor Dumbledore and spill it. I CAN'T wait!", Ron seconded sarcastically.  
  
Draco didn't mind them. He was too happy at that moment and Harry and Ron could not spoil his day. He acted as if he was his old cocky self.  
  
Draco didn't notice it but he was changing. He was being influenced by the mudblood.  
  
Hermione heard Ron and Harry doing this and had to stand in between them. As Hagrid gestured him to start walking into the forest, Draco walked first and then, Hermione, who was with Ginny, followed. Lucky for him Crabbe and Goyle were busy looking for bugs.  
  
Harry walked after Hermione. In the middle of the walking, they stopped as Hagrid told them. At the same time, Harry and Hermione both grabbed a note from their pockets and handed it to the person in front of them. Hermione gave the note to Draco and Harry to Hermione. If there was someone who should feel scared, that definitely was supposed to be her. As she handed the note to Draco, a hand touched her waist, sliding it to her hand, letting her receive the note.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Class was over and the students had to go back to the dorms. Hermione thought she was feeling sick thinking she had made further damage to their friendship. She pursued having a connection with Draco.  
  
She went up to her room, which was empty. Ginny followed shortly behind her who felt like she needed to lay her back on the bed a bit.  
  
"Mione, who's that from?", Ginny queried lazily.  
  
"It's from Harry. He slipped it into my hand during class. the same time I slipped a note to Draco"  
  
"Come on! Open it!", Ginny said excitingly, not minding Hermione's second sentence.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
My dearest Mione,  
  
I am terribly sorry for what happened today. I was just mad. I'm concerned about you, and what Malfoy could do to you. You can't deny me from feeling this way since I am your friend. Nor can you deny me from feeling jealous. I still love you Mione, and nothing can change that. I know this will change our friendship since I promised you that I should forget our past.  
  
I admit I am wrong. I am always wrong. It's hard for me to contain all the guilt, the anguish and the pity I have for myself. I didn't know how to love. I was selfish and you were not deserving of such treatment. I'm sorry it has come to this. I'm trying hard to forget the love I had for you. I am exerting much effort, really. Just let me be like this for now. Let me forgive myself for what I have done. That's all I ask from you. I don't even expect you to forgive me for this. I have done much to displease you already.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Mione! Harry still loves you!", Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
"I know. I want to move on, Ginny. . .and Draco will help me get there"  
  
"Do you think that he is the one who can really help you move on? Or maybe it's because you want to deny the truth that you love Harry more than you did before that's why you're using Draco to make it seem you don't love him anymore?"  
  
"I don't know! Ginny, I am totally clueless! I'm confused and this whole thing has been disturbing me so much!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco went back to his room (Draco and Hermione had asked Dumbledore considering they stay in their own houses' dormitories than share one together) seeing that he brought with him the portrait he did back at home. It was hung on the wall as it did in his room. He felt dizzy and reached for the side of the bed as he felt he was going to faint. He was able to pull himself over the bed and lay himself there.  
  
//Such a long day it has been//  
  
Draco tried looking around for something to do. He didn't feel like attending classes anymore. He had too much of Harry and the truth they were facing. It was all confusing, and disturbing, as much as Hermione was.  
  
//Hermione, what is it with you that made me feel this way? You didn't mean anything to me, now you mean the world//  
  
In a glimpse, Draco saw the painting move. It smiled at him again. The lady was beautiful the way it smiled at him.  
  
The lady sang. . .it was such a sad melody. Draco thought it was a familiar tune and it bothered the hell out of him, nonetheless, it lulled him to sleep. Draco didn't resist the urge for he was tired thinking. He needed rest.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
There she was. . .  
  
The lady on the portrait was sitting beside a damaged stallion.  
  
She was crying. She cried without tears.  
  
The place was so quiet that it was deafening.  
  
Aside from her and the stallion, it was all gray. It was all sad.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
She looked up at him with mournful eyes. Hermione stood up and turned around to attend to the wounded horse. It shocked him bad to see what he saw on her back.  
  
Lashes. . .  
  
Hermione was lashed terribly and wounded greater than the stallion. Yet she didn't wince in pain. She didn't mind the pain that was piercing through her. The wounds were fresh and filled with blood. Never did he see anything like it. He thought it was not possible for one, especially a woman, to bear pain such as that.  
  
"My dearest, if you only knew how much I hated to take this decision"  
  
"I told you that I wouldn't want to come between your dreams and your fears. I have accepted the fact that we just can't be. We were not meant to be. Leave me here now and let me be. You might not be able to return once again in the real world if you stay here longer. I assure you, I understand"  
  
"Hermione, always remember that my heart will forever remain yours no matter what. Even if I turn down my principles to be the worse creature I will be, I will never forget you. I will become a Death Eater, to avenge for you. Take my revenge to those who considered us not proper and moral. My father will be the first one to have a taste of my sweet vengeance"  
  
"Don't say that. Promise you would not be like them. It will only cause you deeper into being one in their beliefs if you do so. Tell me now that you will never do a thing as they were accustomed to do. you are not a murderer Draco Malfoy! Promise me now Draco!"  
  
"I am sorry it has to come to this"  
  
Draco saw Harry from behind and the latter came running to him.  
  
*As Harry was about to strangle him to death by the neck, Draco awoke.*  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Draco woke up panting, catching his breath. He could not believe what he dreamt. It was all too real. He remembered that his father was calling him to be a Death Eater before the year ends.  
  
//The lashes? Where did Hermione get the lashes?//  
  
//Oh Merlin, I'm grateful it was only a dream. I don't want to go out with a 'bloody' mudblood tonight!//  
  
One thing was certain. He got the answer to his question---the question that bugged him years back. . .  
  
The beautiful lady on the portrait was Hermione Granger.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ahhhhh. . .  
  
Here I am again with the edited 5th chapter! See what getting sick and staying at home for a week's rest can do? Well, this.  
  
Anyways, hope you like this chapter better. If you guys still have some complaints about the edited chappies, I don't know what else to do with you. . . LOL, kidding!  
  
So, please review so that I could do with the errors or hard-to-understand parts. If you get confused along the way, drop I review and ask me your concerns, I will most gladly answer them in the latest updated chappies.  
  
Ayt? Ayt.  
  
Take care y'all!  
  
*mwah*  
  
~kaye~ 


	6. Chapter 6 The Letter

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 6 The Letter  
  
After washing his face, Draco sat back on his bed, recovering from the dream. It was so sad.  
  
//SO WHAT?//  
  
Draco held his hand inside his pocket and almost forgot about what he had put inside. The note that Hermione gave him was inside his pocket.  
  
Draco laid it our in front of him, and placed it above the bed sheet. He just stared at it. He admired Hermione's neat handwriting. After what seemed like hours staring at it, he opened it only to find a very short notice.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Draco,  
  
Don't forget, 7pm!  
  
Hermione  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
He let out a small smirk. He almost forgot that they were going out tonight.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry came up to Hermione after Transfiguration. Ron and Ginny stayed a distance from them to give them some privacy. They were ready if any one would be jinxing the other. They all wanted it to end.  
  
The Weasleys knew how much Hermione and Harry were keeping inside to be able keep their friendship. They just wanted them to be happy again the same way they were before. They have never seen Hermione smile fully since Harry broke up with her and Harry was always found staring at nothing.  
  
"Mione, can we talk?", Harry asked in a caring plead.  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"I know how big a lie I was living and I am totally sorry about it"  
  
"Why do you have to bring this topic up? I thought we have agreed to shun our past behind"  
  
"Yes we did but I can't hold it in any longer. I still love you Mione, and I want you to know that. Even if you'll get mad at me for breaking my promise, I just hope you could forgive me for being a friend you always had"  
  
Hermione stood startled. She was, in her first time, speechless.  
  
She was crying since the time Harry called her. It was only the time Harry said that he was still her friend that she decided to face him at last.  
  
"Harry, I love you as well, and I too, broke my promise. . . But I had enough. You hurt me too much. I did nothing to deserve this. Your infidelity was too much. I thought I knew you better. If only we could get back togeth-"  
  
Harry cut in immediately "We still can Mione. Let me love you again the same way we did before. I promise you I'll never hurt you again"  
  
"No. You tore me apart and now you are promising again. You already broke a thousand promises Harry. I could not go on any further with your promises. Enough is enough"  
  
Hermione cried even more as Harry took her in his arms. She was crying in his arms like she did when they broke up. It never occurred to her that it would hurt even more that time around. Hermione denied to herself that she wanted nothing more of Harry's love.  
  
She pushed him away and ran towards the dormitories. A voice came storming in.  
  
"Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for causing disruption of silence on the school grounds!"  
  
It was Draco. He was standing behind Harry.  
  
Harry grabbed for his wand, indignantly positioning himself to hex Draco. It was all because of Draco that he and Hermione had a hard time patching up. Draco was the man in his dreams, who would be the one to break Hermione's heart but again by the time the war will begin, and that will be soon enough. He had to grab the opportunity to warn Draco about what is about to happen. Harry even knew that Draco himself did not want to be a Death Eater like his father. Harry turned to face Draco but he had his wand pointed at him already.  
  
"Think I am foolish enough for you? Think again Potter"  
  
"You one piece of s***! You caused all this! You better stay out of our lives. You don't belong in our world", Harry spat.  
  
"Really now? And why would a wounded stallion come before me right now telling me to stop interfering?"  
  
//How did he now about the dream? Am I really the stallion in that dream?//, Harry thought.  
  
"Because, I can give her a better life than you do. She is more than willing to venture into new territories, looking for refuge in my arms. Yes Potter, you loved her, but it wasn't enough"  
  
"How dare you!. . . EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Draco's wand flew from his hand away from him. Dumbfounded, Draco saw Harry throw away his own wand.  
  
"Fight me like a man Malfoy! Prove to me that you can do better than I did"  
  
"My pleasure"  
  
Harry gave a fist straight at Draco's face but Draco grabbed Harry's wrist before it could reach him. With his other hand, he punched Harry hard at the jaw. Harry winced but blew a punch at Draco's left cheekbone. A punch reached Harry's stomach causing him to fall down on the floor.  
  
"Think you have defeated me, eh? Think again!"  
  
Harry kicked Draco at the stomach as well, making him drop to the floor.  
  
Both of them had to bear the pain while at their back. Harry regained strength again and sat over Draco giving him punches in the face left and right. Draco was nearing unconsciousness when he realized he couldn't lose that chance to prove to Harry that he was capable of fighting for Hermione. With all effort, he tackled Harry onto the floor, doing the same punches on the face, with more rage than Harry did. They were both out of their cool and both of them were tired and bruised. Blood has spilt on the floor in different directions.  
  
"What is going on here?", a mighty voice come in.  
  
Professor Dumbledore approached the two with no emotion on his face.  
  
Draco came off Harry, rolling on the floor as he had lost too much strength himself. It had been about a quarter of an hour since they were strangling each other in the corridor.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came a few seconds behind.  
  
"I shall meet the both of you in my office 6p.m. sharp"  
  
Dumbledore Disapparated and the two went in different directions after they gave each other threatening looks.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione was finished fixing herself inside the bathroom. She wore a velvet midnight blue haltered dress that tailed to her ankles. She held her hair in a half ponytail to keep her hair away from her face. Hermione looked exquisite. She didn't even have make-up on. As Draco would put it, 'She is naturally beautiful'.  
  
She went out the bathroom to look for a purse she could match her dress with. Hermione wanted to look good that night for it was a special night for her.  
  
Hermione went to the common room to see if Ginny was there. She needed help on what purse she would be using. Thoughts of Harry didn't come to her mind after her relaxing time in the tub, complete with her aromatherapy oils and scented candles around.  
  
Just as she thought every thing was going to be fine, she spotted a bleeding man by the fireplace. Harry sat there almost unconscious.  
  
She ran down to him. He could not bear him looking like this. Even if they argued about their past, she wouldn't forgive herself if she let a friend die alone in the common room.  
  
"Harry! What did you do to yourself?"  
  
"Kill myself perhaps?", Harry said groggily. He didn't have enough strength to hold a conversation right now.  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about? You can't do this alone? You're beaten up? Who did this?"  
  
"YOUR Draco. He almost killed me back there if Dumbledore didn't come"  
  
"Why in good heavens did you two wanted to kill each other? You're both acting like kids!"  
  
"Would kids fight over the love of a woman I hold dear in my heart?"  
  
"Stop it Harry! You've gone far beyond your limitations. Draco was just trying to ease my pain. Maybe in him I could find faith. You lacked that Harry. You weren't faithful enough. And I wouldn't help you now if you aren't my friend!"  
  
Hermione cried on how far the first day of classes had gone. She treated Harry's wounds with healing spells but bruises still showed and the pain inside his body was at its extremes.  
  
With one eye almost shutting close, Harry tried mouthing last words before drifting off to another place. . .  
  
"This may sound stupid but all I said was a lie. I said I don't love you anymore but I still do. I said it's just okay but it isn't. I said I am through all the pain but it is still there. I said I accepted my defeat but anger still rages through me. I said it's okay if we'll only be friends, but deep inside it hurts. I said I'm willingly setting you free only to cause me deeper into my agony. I don't have anything left because you got it all. Every time I close my eyes it is still you that I see. Even if you've broken my heart it still loves you, not knowing exactly why. Even if my heart is in pieces it still loves you whole. Never did I dare try to affirm this before but my soul yearns for you, looking for that someone who once loved me too. . ."  
  
Harry rolled over to the floor with eyes closed. There was a smile on his lips. a peaceful smile. Hermione hurried to him, crying her heart out. She held him in her arms, hugging him closer to her.  
  
"Harry, you said too much! Now don't leave me hanging like this! Wake up! We have lots of things to talk about!"  
  
Hermione was desperately screaming at his ears but he didn't awake. She shook him violently while cursing and crying more and more.  
  
"Harry wake up! We're still not done talking! You can't leave me Harry! Don't leave me Harry!"  
  
With her words, it slapped her with the truth that Harry could already be dead.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione was getting out of her mind. She ran up to her room to find Ginny already there, going through their homework.  
  
"Mione, what happened?", Ginny queried.  
  
"Harry, he's downstairs. Draco beat him badly. Now, he won't wake up."  
  
Hermione's voice was trembling as she was already bawling. Ginny was so confused that the she left Hermione in their room and went down for Harry. Shock filled Ginny's senses. She went straight the portrait hole and opened it, only able to scream "HELP!!!" and ran back in. She panicked and didn't know who to attend to first. She went up to their room only to find a woman on the floor, filled with blood. Hermione had just cut her skin in the right cheek, another from the bottom of the ear across the neck down the shoulder, and long slits on the wrists with blood still making its way out to the floor.  
  
The pool of blood says death has fallen on the "lady in black". From her blood sprung red roses, enveloping her body. Ginny stood there not knowing what to do. She didn't saw Hermione on the floor. It was another lady in her mid-twenty's.  
  
//Wait, she does look like Hermione!//  
  
She went straight to Hermione's body and searched for a pulse. She was still alive. The door came open and a scream came from it.  
  
"Anyone here?", the voice said weak.  
  
"Help! We are here in the ladies dormitories!"  
  
In a matter of seconds, the man stood by their bedroom door. A blonde- haired guy who looked beaten up appeared by Ginny's sight. He ran to the lady she saw, wearing a "velvet blue dress". His hair fell to his face as he reached for her body and lifted it up. He ran through the common room to the corridors towards the hospital wing.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Three bodies were on the beds of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed here and there to attend to the patients. Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers talked in deep concern of what the whole thing was about.  
  
"Professors, the Three Dark Witches has cast a spell on these students. We should try our best to alter the end of their story. If we are successful, the prophecy long-before-told could be at-last broken. Many times have wizards try to break this before but to no avail. At this point, the curse has just started. Terrible things will happen soon after based on what happened today. It is only the first day of classes and things like this had already happened. I expect this is the year that the Three Dark Witches were able to gather all their power to cast a curse on innocent lives"  
  
"Why is it so hard for them to cast their curse this time around? They are only students and the former victims of this curse were already full grown adult wizards", McGonagall asked.  
  
"Minerva, these two students are known to be enemies from birth. They are not bound to be together. Think of their roots Minerva. Mr. Malfoy is of pure wizard ancestry, and Ms. Granger is of pure muggle ancestry. If we are seeing any remarkable change from them, it is because someone who had too much love in his heart was willing to sacrifice his life for the happiness of the other. This person was the bridge that linked two opposing worlds together. Their lives are parallel and not bound to intersect, until he came. Mr Potter has been able to alter the beginning of the curse. Hopefully he would be the one to be able to put an end to this prophecy. The Serpent loved the Lioness so much he wanted revenge for her, for he knew how much she had gone through. In revenge, he turned mad and forgot about turning selfless again and ended up killing thousands, millions of lives until their death. And one of the Serpent in the years before was Salazar Slytherin. If these three are not able to fight this curse, I'm afraid, we even have to face our end"  
  
"So that explains why there were years in history when only a few wizards existed. The Serpents has killed them all. And that explains why he wanted all wizard students to be of pure wizard ancestry. He tried to conceal his pain of losing the one he loved, in his own hands. He killed the Lioness, wishing they were going to be together in after life not knowing that he was going to live a thousand cursed years more as a punishment"  
  
"You got it Minerva"  
  
"What can we do now?", Snape interrupted.  
  
"I'm afraid we have to let them handle this on their own. We should not interfere. If the case is inevitable, that is where we come in. Death of one of them is not a reason to meddle. I reckon we could tell them about this. At least, they would be ready when the time shall come that the Serpent would have to choose for the last time, whether or not he shall join the Dark Side. Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy had already seen a part of the future in their dream. Only Ms. Granger has no idea about it."  
  
"Albus, I would suggest I would cast a Memory Spell on them about what happened tonight. It wouldn't help if they know about this. It's not yet time. They all have to be trained to be Aurors so that they would be capable of fighting when the war has begun"  
  
"Even Mr. Malfoy?", Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, Severus. Mr. Malfoy has to go under training as well"  
  
Snape left the room after Dumbledore's reply.  
  
"He is going to tell Lucious Malfoy about this"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morning came and Hermione opened her eyes. She saw the ceiling, trying to see if she was already dead. She looked to her left and saw Harry, with yet a smile on his face. She looked towards the window to her right and saw Draco sitting up on the bed. Draco's hair covered his face while viewing the lake outside.  
  
"Draco, why are you here?", Hermione asked.  
  
"You didn't come up last night. We were supposed to have dinner remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't remember from what happened last night"  
  
"Neither could I"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Granger, you have so many questions in mind. Could you let me be for now? I want to think"  
  
"Fine. Have it your way then"  
  
Madam Pomfrey came to Hermoine's sight with a smile on her face.  
  
"You two could go back to your dormitories right now. You still have classes today"  
  
"Umm, excuse me, may I ask why am I in here?"  
  
"Oh, you had severe stomach aches last night. But you are fine now"  
  
"How about Dra-, umm, Malfoy?"  
  
"He had a bad head ache. He was shouting here the whole night, lucky for you, you were sound asleep"  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
"He passed by the Whomping Willow. It was fortunate for him not to be beaten up that badly. He needs to miss classes today and rest. I have been giving him healing potions to alleviate the pain and swelling"  
  
"Could I go now Madam Pomfrey? I need to be ready for class"  
  
"Right then"  
  
Hermione went to her room without looking behind her. As she was about to say the password to the dormitory, someone held her by the wrist.  
  
"Granger, I don't know what you did to me. I don't care and I don't mind. It just bothers me why all of a sudden us three would end up in the hospital wing together. I can't get a headache because I haven't done anything yet during classes. You can't have a stomachache because I ate the same food last night so if it was because of the food, everyone should have stomach ache. And Potter! The famous Scarhead. I know he is not stupid enough to go near there. It isn't possible that he was beaten up by a tree"  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"The reason why we were there in the hospital wing this morning has something to do with last night. You promised me dinner but you came out of your dormitory before seven so I stood there for fifteen minutes and lost patience and went to the Great Hall instead, finding you there"  
  
"And? Malfoy, for a man, you talk too much"  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted you to think about it, 'coz now, I can't think of a better reason why we were there. Since you are a smart bitch, maybe you could figure out why it all happened like that"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Students started filling the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco had taken a bath earlier and were back to their old selves. Hermione told Ron and Ginny what happened. She didn't let it further bother them, so they talked about other stuff. like Quidditch (much to her dismay-only to steer the conversation away from the incident).  
  
Owls came swooshing in again and an owl headed for Draco. It dropped a roll of parchment in front of him.  
  
Draco knew from who it was. It was the family owl that sent it to him. He rolled open the parchment revealing the message of his father:  
  
Son,  
  
We heard about what happened last night through Professor Snape. I thanked him for his loyalty to the Dark Side. He told me about the occurring prophecy and the curse of the Three Dark Witches. I still have not much to say about this matter. We will have to talk about this during Christmas vacation while you are here at the Malfoy manor. Don't forget to look for the girl you are going to marry in school. Remember, I do not want Parkinson. Is this clear? Her father screwed our plans again. He showed his face to the muggle that he was going to torture. The muggle, unfortunately, was able to escape and told the officials they have in the muggle world about it (I reckon they are called policemen).  
  
Lucious Malfoy  
  
He rolled the parchment and placed it neatly on the table. He wasn't in the mood to eat, so he eyed Hermione at his far left, trying to push herself to eat something. She, too, didn't want anything to eat. Draco gave her a small smile while the Slytherins were busy chatting. Hermione smiled back, not knowing why she had done that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Weeks went by and Draco and Hermione seemed to be acting civil towards each other personally. Every time they were with their own company, they would snap at each other like they used to be. But they didn't mean it at all. Snapping at each other didn't appeal to them anymore.  
  
Draco changed a lot from the day he came out of the hospital wing. He still was a bully to every one else, but from the time entered his life, he had a heart. He secretly loved Hermione Granger, her enemy.  
  
Draco also had forgotten about the prophecy, the curse, his paintings, the Potions class, and their dinner date.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Draco sat through Divination, he was reminded of the dinner date they should have had months before. He planned things out in his head, wanting to make everything perfect.  
  
After classes were through, he went to Diagon Alley to reserve a table for two at Magnifico's, the fine dining restaurant that serves Italian food in style. Dining there cost much, and he didn't care. He had nothing to lose, having much money, that is. He went to the famous flower shop and bought a large bouquet of Holland tulips in bright colors. He also went to the jewelry shop to look for a gift.  
  
"Sir, how much is that diamond necklace displayed by the window outside?"  
  
"7,500 galleons. Son, you don't have a plan of buying that, DO YOU?"  
  
"I have. I'll take it."  
  
He pulled out a black purse containing at least shrunken 10,000 galleons giving the owner utmost shock. It sure was heavy. But he didn't mind at all. He wanted his first date with her to be perfect. It was quite odd to himself why he suddenly opted to date Hermoine after all those years of snapping at each other. It was only then the storeowner recognized that the young man in front of him was none other than a Malfoy.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's another edited chapter for you.  
  
By the way, POINTS TO CONSIDER :  
  
*when Harry and Draco were having verbal assaults thrown at each other, Draco mentioned about a "wounded stallion". It's not that he suspected Harry to be the stallion but it was the Serpent, living in Draco, who was speaking to Harry that time.  
  
*Hermione was supposed to be wearing a velvet blue dress, though Ginny saw Hermione on the floor in a black dress. It was the Lioness that Ginny saw that time and the moment that Draco arrived to rescue Hermione, it was the real Hermione that they saw.  
  
*okay, let's just say that since the hospital wing snapping session, they've acted civil towards each other. [Come on you guys! Don't tell me that you still expect them to be enemies to the end! As it was in the second movie, Draco's "obsession" was evident the day they were all at Flourish&Blott's to buy their books. Lucius asked Draco whether or not the know-it-all girl in front of him was Hermione Granger. . . and take note, Lucius said "Draco's told me all about you. . . and your parents. . ." (okay, it weren't the exact words, that still works to the same effect) I've been draining all possible theories on what will happen on the 5th (er, I haven't read it still), 6th, and 7th book of the HP series. All theories that I have, I put them in my fic. Well of course it has my personal touch!]  
  
REVIEW! Ü 


	7. Chapter 7 When It All Began DRACO

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 7 When It All Began  
  
***Draco***  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Draco went back to Hogwarts' grounds with a beam on his face. He wanted to approach Hermione right then and there to ask her out that night. Draco thought Hermione could not refuse. She promised that she would go with him during their first day of classes  
  
Draco found the staircase to the tower where the Gryffindors were staying. He was expected to meet Hermione somewhere there. Well, at least, he could bump into someone who would tell him of Hermione's whereabouts.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco stood outside the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady, the door keeper of the Gryffindor, was there bemused by the thought of a Slytherin in front of her. Draco, however, didn't mind the questioning look on the Fat Lady's face and just wandered his eyes around as he thought of a good line to say to Hermione.  
  
'Ms. Granger, I reckon you still remember that you promised to go out with me to have dinner. I would love to push through with it tonight, same time. Would you let this man in front of you take you out?'  
  
//Nah.too cheesy//  
  
'Mudblood, you promised me dinner. Now get on your nice clothes and go out here in a few minutes! Don't keep me waiting!'  
  
//NO! That is absolutely rude! Wait, I've always been rude to her? Why think of being nice to her now? Anyways. . .//  
  
An old voice interrupted his thoughts. The Fat Lady in front of him looked as if blushing.  
  
"Young Slytherin, it is on my thoughts why one like you would be out here in front of the Gryffindor Dormitory. Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"I knew it. I have been here for centuries and it is not the first time that a Slytherin would be out here waiting for a Gryffindor. You are not looking for Harry Potter, aren't you?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
"I know. If you were here to wait for him, Mr. Vincent Crabbe and Mr. Gregory Goyle would be out here with you, am I right, Mr. Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"How did you know who I am?", Draco queried with a brow raised.  
  
"You know, stories get around. especially in the Gryffindor common room. Issues about you heat up most frequently when Quidditch matches are up"  
  
"How did you get an idea that I am Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"It has been thousands of years, boy. A Slytherin would always come up here waiting for someone. Undeniably, you look a lot like them. I believe, they are your ancestors. It never ceased to amaze me how the Serpent would stand up for the Lioness. He was willing to go against his family's principles just to have the love of a brave Gryffindor"  
  
"I am afraid you are mistaken. I am just asking Ms. Granger out for dinner. She promise to go out with me, way back"  
  
"Oh! You are after Ms. Granger. why didn't you tell me earlier? She has been in the library for two hours now. I think you should go there this instant. You might miss the chance to meet her on her way back here"  
  
"Thank You. I'll leave you here now"  
  
"You are the Serpent, Draco Malfoy. The prophecy is in your hands right now. It is in your hands whether or not the curse be broken or you let it continue to another time that another Serpent and Lioness have to bear all odds. This generation is your responsibility. If you choose to be one like Salazar Slytherin, I am afraid, the Dark Ages shall once again evolve and only a few wizards shall live. The earth will be hovered with complete darkness, and light shall only come out again if the selfless stallion will heal itself again, willing to stand up for the love of that two, that is, after hundreds of agonizing years waiting for it to heal. What a sad fate it is"  
  
Too much information bombarded Draco's mind that he had the sudden urge to get out of that place in a jiffy. "I don't understand this nonsense. Excuse me, I shall go"  
  
Draco raced down the staircases and headed for the library. He was astounded with what he heard. He didn't want to accept hearing it but it touched him in one spot. He was the Serpent. And he was bound to love the Lioness, in the person of the Mudblood.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione was still in the library reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. She looked something up for their homework that was due in a month. Professor Flitwick always commended her for going beyond the topic that they were supposed to tackle in their essays.  
  
There were only about fifteen students in the library since dinner was up in two hours. She sat in her favorite spot there. Hermione sat on the green, velvet couch illuminated with the warm lamp atop her. Her feet were tucked near her while her head rested comfortably. It was always quality time for her when she was in that place reading her way until she finally tires herself from doing such.  
  
As usual, the door opens and closes as students would come and go. Footsteps of the other students would be heard and some chitchatting. It never occurred to her that the last person to come in was none other than Malfoy, wearing his robe that was going with the wind as he made long strides to what he knew was Hermione's favorite spot.  
  
There he was, standing beside the couch where Hermione was quietly reading. Draco bent forward to be near to her expecting ear.  
  
"Busy reading, eh?"  
  
Hermione knew who he was. Draco need not tell her. It was the person she least expected to be inside the library. . .that guy who didn't give a damn about his studies but always emerged second to her.  
  
"Yes. And I don't want to be disturbed right now. I want to get this essay done tonight"  
  
Draco grabbed Hermoine's book from behind, tucking it inside his robe.  
  
"Malfoy, you are such a nuisance!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Give me back my book!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hand it in right now"  
  
"Then you have to catch me. I won't give you this book unless you chase after me"  
  
"Well then."  
  
Hermione stood as fast as she could, setting a foot on the couch to bend over its back to reach for Draco. She couldn't reach for it, so she positioned herself so that she wouldn't fall of the couch where her stomach was positioned at its back. Guys were suddenly looking at her from behind as they saw her silken white skin showing for her skirt was raised from reaching Draco. A few whistles were heard as Draco winked at the guys who were enjoying their view.  
  
"I guess, you have an audience from behind you", Draco said with a big smirk on his lips.  
  
"Argh! Draco Malfoy, give me back my book!", Hermione spat at once.  
  
"If I were you, I'd step back down there if I don't want guys fantasizing over my thighs"  
  
Hermione pulled her skirt back down in embarrassment as men from behind were smiled evil smiles at her. She laid her feet back down on the floor and started to catch Draco around.  
  
//He is so fast! Damn him and his long legs!//  
  
Hermione saw that Draco stopped by the library's balcony where some tables and chairs where perfectly situated to see the view of the north wing of the school. She didn't understand why Draco suddenly stopped at the edge of the balcony, sitting by it, while looking at the dark sky above him.  
  
"Malfoy, could you give me my book now? You had your fun, and I am now breathing hard since I do not usually run around like you do, just in case you wanted to know, and be glad that I could be dying here any moment now from catching my own breath"  
  
Draco continued staring at the sky and muttered,"The sun is setting and the moon has taken its course. the sun bids farewell to the innocent sky and the stars, the thousand stars glitter, welcoming the moon above us."  
  
"Look Malfoy, I don't have time for this, give me back my book"  
  
Draco stood from where he sat and walked closer to Hermione. Their faces were only inches away from each other, with their eyes staring passionately into each other. Draco had never felt that before. a woman was so close to him, yet so far. Even if his skin came in contact with Pansy a number of times, Draco never felt such warmth that came off Hermione.  
  
Hermione led her way to the side, as she was not comfortable with the closeness that they shared. She felt Dracos' heavy breath at the middle of her neck, just above her tie. Hermione felt as if Draco was going to kiss her at her neck, but he didn't.  
  
Draco wanted to stay long like that, quite forgetting the reason why he led her there.  
  
"Malfoy, my book", Hermione interrupted the sudden silence that won over them.  
  
"I'll give it to you after I'm done speaking", Draco replied in a low voice.  
  
"Then off with it! You are taking too much of my time"  
  
Hermione's eyes wandered at the sight in front of her as she felt Draco;s breath on her neck. She even felt her bosom touch Draco's lean chest for they were so close.  
  
"Granger, remember what you promised me before?", Draco inquired in a caring whisper.  
  
"I couldn't remember promising you anything"  
  
"You did. You promised to go out with me for dinner"  
  
"Oh.. That", Hermione said to make it seem she really had forgotten.  
  
"Yes, and we have not mentioned anything about it since we came out of the hospital wing together"  
  
"And?", Hermione asked as she got uncomfortable to where their conversation was heading.  
  
"I am inviting you again, tonight."  
  
"Could you give me one reason why I should go out with you?"  
  
"Only one reason I could think of--- you promised"  
  
Hermione was not able to argue. She did promise and she was not the type who breaks promises, like Harry usually did.  
  
"Fine", Hermione said at last after considering Draco's invitation.  
  
"Meet you at 7 outside your dormitory"  
  
Draco gave her some space and he set a foot back to keep distance. He looked at Hermione's figure for some moment.  
  
They talked without even having Hermione's face, face him. Before turning his back away from her, Draco said a last word.  
  
"Granger, you look beautiful tonight"  
  
With that, Draco left Hermione in her own confused thoughts.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione took a warm bath before dressing up. She opened her wardrobe revealing her clothes of all sorts. She couldn't decide what to wear so she went for the common room, expecting only to find Ginny, waiting for Stephen to show up any minute. Hermione caught sight of her friend who sat alone reading a book for her own essay. Hermione went in front of Ginny, wearing only a red bathrobe.  
  
"Ginny, could you help me out for a minute?"  
  
"Sure thing", Ginny answered with a warm smile.  
  
Hermione gestured for them to go up their room in a hurry. She wouldn't want to take most of Ginny's time, anyway.  
  
"Could you look inside my closet to see what I should be wearing tonight?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Mione, we aren't supposed to wear anything else but our uniforms for dinner!", Ginny replied in disbelief.  
  
"Ginny, I'm going out with Malfoy tonight. He invited me again when I was in the library"  
  
"Mione, I don't think going out with him is a good idea. You barely talked to Ron for quite some time now. and you've never talked to Harry. They wouldn't be too pleased to know about this"  
  
"I know. That's why I'm asking you know to promise me that you'll never tell them about this"  
  
"Okay, but when will you tell them about it? Mione, they are still your friends. Even if you've grown a distance from them, they will never turn you down when you need them"  
  
"I will tell them, in the right time. For now, I just want to get ready before the clock strikes 7. I'm even wondering why Malfoy didn't tell me to keep this a secret from Harry and Ron"  
  
"I won't be able to answer that question. ask him later. let me see. here!"  
  
Ginny pulled out an elegant gown from Hermione's wardrobe. It was an off- shoulder silk dress in a shade of violet, near to the color of an eggplant. It had a lining of silver rosettes clad by the neckline.  
  
"Wear this one. I bet you will look great in this. Malfoy would be dying to see you more if he sees you in this", Ginny said, trying to decipher what she just said. It was as if she was tolerating the whole situation.  
  
"Really, now?! I don't want to look anything special for him, it's only a dinner date anyway. Nothing to fuss about"  
  
"But Mione, it all starts with a guy asking a girl out. You wouldn't know what to expect, even if you're sworn enemies"  
  
Hermione fitted her way through, letting Ginny close the zipper behind her. It was perfect. Her skin glowed more with the contrast of the bright hue of the dress to he pale skin color. She hasn't tried wearing that one before since her aunt gave this as a gift for Christmas.  
  
//Why did I have to wait until now to wear this?// Hermoine thought to her in disbelief that it REALLY did look good on her.  
  
Hermione pulled out a fine silver bracelet from her jewelry box and placed it on her wrist. She also got the matching earrings for it. Hermione looked like a fine woman even without make-up on.  
  
"All set!", Hermione cheered enthusiastically.  
  
"Not yet Mione"  
  
Ginny pulled her wand out of her robe and muttered a spell. Silver dusts came out of the tip of the wand and found its ways to Hermione's eyelids. Some blush and shimmer found its ways to her cheeks and gloss found its way to her lips.  
  
"Now, you're set! Mione, you look absolutely ravishing! Malfoy wouldn't take his eyes form you tonight"  
  
"Stop it Ginny! I feel like a million galleons!", Hermione chuckled as well as Ginny.  
  
They both went down to the common room, exactly as the clock hit 7 and unenclosed the door through the portrait hole. They were in shock to see two fine young men outside waiting for their partners. Stephen and Draco had been talking for quite some time already and were startled to see the ladies they were waiting for come out of the portrait hole together.  
  
"Malfoy, I must say Granger looks rather exquisite tonight!", Stephen commented on Hermione's appearance.  
  
"I couldn't agree more", Draco said slyly, showing a different air of audacity.  
  
Hermione stood there feeling herself, as if she was naked from the stare she received from Draco, who he himself, was undeniably looking more comely himself. Draco was wearing a dark blue suit underneath his own robe that he bought in one of the best stores in Paris. It did look expensive and Hermione wasn't even able to think about that due to her nerves.  
  
//He always wear the most expensive clothes he could.//  
  
"Shall we go now?", Ginny asked smiling at Hermione who was blushing from the time she went out of the dormitory.  
  
Draco gave his arm for Hermione as she slid her hand in it. They walked down the staircase and reached the Great Hall.  
  
"Mione, we wouldn't want to keep you around here. Someone might see you two together, since dinner has just started. Off you go! Enjoy your night!", Ginny claimed triumphantly at the masterpiece she made.  
  
"Thanks Ginny", Hermione replied as she gave Ginny a hug before she and Stephen went inside.  
  
"Shall we go now, my fair lady?", Draco inquired.  
  
"I think so, Mr. Malfoy"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco and Hermione sat in the carriage that led them to Magnifico's, the restaurant that Draco came in that morning to reserve their table. As they arrived, Draco held the door out for her, exiting first to assist Hermione down. He held her hand up in assistance and led her inside the well-lit restaurant.  
  
They were walking to the door when a thought entered Hermione's mind.  
  
//This place is truly magnificent. Draco must have spent much for this//  
  
A man wearing a black tuxedo escorted them in with a smile.  
  
"Sir, this way please"  
  
Hermione spotted a table for two by the balcony. It was far beyond the lights inside, so candles where on top of the table, making the spot romantic. Draco helped her with her chair and she sat modestly waiting for Draco to do the same.  
  
Hermione saw that beyond the balcony was a view of Hogwarts, the towns and other mountains around. The restaurant was situated at the highest peak, giving them an extraordinary view of the whole place.  
  
"Malfoy, thank you for bringing me here", Hermione expressed her utmost gratitude.  
  
"It's nothing", Draco answered as he gave Hermione a sincere smile.  
  
Hermione was deep into her thoughts, fantasizing. The night was truly magical. The moon and stars above them was as beautiful as the night Draco led her out of the library to ask her out.  
  
"This place is beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes from everything I see around here", Hermione mouthed as her eyes could not choose what sight to focus her eyes on.  
  
"Yes, it is, but it could not equal someone as beautiful as you. . . and I, too, couldn't take my eyes---off you. . ."  
  
"Malfoy, is this how you make girls fall for you? I mean, do you spend this much just to have girls fall head over heels in love with you? I say, you are wasting a lot . . ."  
  
"Well, I do use this to make a girl fall in love with me. I do spend this much, but it doesn't matter. . ."  
  
//If you only knew, it is my first time to spend this much//, Draco thought to himself.  
  
Hermione mouthed, "If I were you, I wouldn't do that. I should have spent my money for something else more important than this."  
  
Hermione and Draco got deep into their conversation with not one knowing.  
  
"There could be nothing else more important than this", Draco said out of nowhere.  
  
"What?", Hermione asked disturbed.  
  
"This is the most important thing I could do right now. It's hard to swallow much pride to ask someone like you out. someone who has been my sworn enemy for years now. a Gryffindor, who is brave and courageous. And knowing you, I thought you would not oblige me taking you out. I thought it was impossible."  
  
"You didn't know me enough Malfoy. If you did, you could have asked me long before, even if Harry and I were still together"  
  
"What?" It was Draco's turn to ask.  
  
"If you knew me better, you should have known I wanted to talk myself out of that relationship. I was looking for something far beyond than living a lie. I wish you were there."  
  
".I didn't know", Draco voiced as he lowered his head, somehow wishing he knew.  
  
"Malfoy, I, myself wasn't expecting you to ask me out. I thought you weren't serious about it. You see, the potion. Snape said it was supposed to make us fall in love with each other for an hour. but it didn't."  
  
"I know. It made us reveal our true selves"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"When you were at it, I thought everything was fake. But when I took it, I didn't feel anything wrong. I felt right, actually. It made me face my fear. my fear of loving you, for I know I am not worthy. Years I have been brutally rude to you and I bet you saw me nothing but a slimy git, ugly ferret boy, albino, and all that. So I tried my luck of asking you out, wishing you were in your right senses if you were to agree", Draco professed.  
  
"Malfoy, why are you telling me this?", Hermione inquired as she realized that it wasn't very Draco-like of Draco when she heard those words.  
  
"Granger, it's been the first time I felt this. the first time that I loved for real. I realized that it was stupid for me to think I didn't like you, but I did. You were always snapping at me, and I thought, 'hate' has always been the right term for what I felt before this"  
  
"So you do hate me. I should have not agreed to go out with you tonight", Hermione snapped while feeling uncomfortable of their conversation.  
  
"I thought you were smarter than that. 'Hate', is not the opposite of love, Ms. Granger. It's 'indifference'. That is why I put you up to that word since I hated you for being you. I hated the way you would always emerge better than me. I hated the way you gave death glares at me. And I hated the way you could make me speechless after a CIVILIZED conversation with you"  
  
"Malfoy, why hate me for that? Why won't you feel INDIFFERENT about it?"  
  
"Because it's in you that I felt normal--- that I'm just like every body else. My parents would always tell me that Malfoys are better than any sort of families. I always accepted the fact and thought that I could have everything in my hands, until now. It is only now I've realized that I'm just like everyone else"  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded with what Draco said. Never did it occur to her that Draco would be up with that thought in mind. It made her feel compassion for a man who has been stuck with his principles, only to make his way out of it in his own effort.  
  
"Malfoy, I did all that because I cared", Hermione suddenly voiced.  
  
"And why would you have cared about me when all I did was make your lives miserable?"  
  
"Because I knew you have been stuck up with believing what your family believed. Malfoy, you are your own different person. And I believe you didn't want to do anything that your ancestors were accustomed to. You are not one of them. You are you. you are Draco Malfoy. Maybe your last name has been embarked with evil, but names do not speak of their owners. You didn't choose your name, anyway. And you didn't choose the family you would belong to. Malfoy, I tell you, I understand. I wouldn't know what I will do if I were in your situation"  
  
Draco sat there silent as he pondered upon the exchange of words they were having. For the first time in his life, he had been true to himself, and to the person he most felt acceptance as the person he really was.  
  
"May I leave you for a second? I have to check on something. I'll have the waiter serve our food now", Draco asked.  
  
"Alright"  
  
Hermione wasn't expecting this night to be like that. She thought Draco took her out to have a one-on-one snapping session with her. In reverse, they were talking about the truths behind every mask they made to conceal their true emotions.  
  
Draco went to the Manager and asked for the flowers he had them keep. He waited for a minute and the old man handed it to him smiling.  
  
"It's odd for a man so deep in love to choose tulips over roses to give to a woman"  
  
Draco didn't mind the man telling him that. He just looked at the beauty of the flowers in front of him. Before leaving the manager's sight, Draco said, "Oh, if you'd really like to know why I bought these, Malfoys don't conform. I mean, I, DRACO, do not conform"  
  
The old man stood there in shook for it is only now he realized he was standing to a Malfoy.  
  
Draco went back to the table not knowing that the flowers he was holding had glimmered for three seconds and had changed to red full-bloomed roses.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BWAHAHAHA! This is the edited 7th chapter ladies and gentlemen! And on to the 8th!  
  
Before you click on the button for the next chappie, drop a review first okay? I want to know how you guys think of this fic. Ayt? Ayt. 


	8. Chapter 8 Signs of the End

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 8 Signs of the End  
  
Draco sat back to his seat and handed the bouquet of flowers to Hermione. Hermione held her hand to her mouth not expecting to receive such large bouquet of flowers from Draco---compared to what Harry used to give her.  
  
"Malfoy, thank you"  
  
"Do you like it? Those tulips are from Holland. They are famous for it"  
  
"Malfoy, I am in my seventh year in Hogwarts and I know well these plants. Does this look like a bunch of tulips to you?"  
  
Hermione showed the flowers to Draco. Sure enough, it wasn't a bunch of tulips.  
  
"But---- I am sure those were tulips! I bought them myself and stared at it when I got it from the manager. I was holding a bouquet of tulips!"  
  
Hermione only managed to smile. Draco was gaining some blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Malfoy, you must be hungry. Let's eat!"  
  
They ate while talking about anything but love. They were full of that. They talked about their studies, Quidditch matches, how their house teachers would snap at each other themselves, and just about everything. They would laugh once in a while, reminiscing their foolishness in their past years. Hermione and Draco were absolutely enjoying each other's company. Imagine having two of the brightest students together in a lengthy conversation, a CIVIL one, that is.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Millicent, Mildred, and Mauve, known as the Three Dark Witches viewed the two dine together through their crystal ball.  
  
"I believe, every thing is going on as planned", Mildred said.  
  
"I think so too. These two must enjoy these moments now, before it comes out of sight. Happy you might be but tomorrow will fill you both with agony!", Millicent mouthed.  
  
"Sisters, hear me say thee, Draco and Hermione are bound to each other as an enemy. It pleases me much to see them now with glee and soon after cause them melancholy!", Mauve said last as they watched eagerly at the Serpent and Lioness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Draco, I wish you are being truthful to me"  
  
"Never have I been in my whole life"  
  
"I hope you speak not of lies. . . Lies has broken my heart before, and I had enough of it"  
  
"You still doubt this whole thing I am presenting you with, am I right? You really are smart. . . and wise. You never cease to amaze me"  
  
"I don't know Malfoy. It's hard to give your trust to anyone again having been broken by it. . ."  
  
Hermione looked at her hands that rested on her lap, shy to tell Draco that she was in doubt whether or not to believe him. She knew Draco was sincere but she isn't sure if she is willing to be broken again with more lies.  
  
Draco grabbed something from the pocket of his robe, which is neatly folded at the back of his chair. A box was in his hands, and Draco slowly put it on top of the table. Hermione seeing that Draco has put something on top of the table near her, held her face up and put her hand once more to her mouth seeing a black velvet box in front of her.  
  
Draco said, "Open it. Maybe if you'll see what's inside, you'll believe everything that has been happening tonight". He gave Hermione a sincere smile.  
  
Hermione reached for the box and took a while before she started opening it. She knew what to expect and she didn't want to see it. It looked exactly the same as the box that Viktor Krum once gave her---and Krum gave her an elegant necklace, which was contained in the box. Full of hesitation, she opened it, and to her surprise, a diamond-studded necklace was in front of her, glinting more than the stars above them.  
  
"Malfoy, this is too much.", Hermione mouthed in astonishment.  
  
"Not at all", Draco replied plainly while hiding his own amusement at Hermione's reaction.  
  
"You must have spent a fortune for this!"  
  
"I wouldn't care less. This is priceless, and so are you. . . I could offer nothing more of equal to you. . ."  
  
"Malfoy, I can't---I can't take this", Hermione voiced as her head slowly headed its way facing her lap.  
  
"You are. Take it as a peace offering. I have not a plan of holding up my grudges at you again"  
  
Hermione lifted her head back at Draco to retort but she was cut in, "But--- -"  
  
"No but's. It's only once Draco Malfoy would give something like this, and I am giving you the pleasure of having it"  
  
Draco stood up from his seat and came near Hermione. He got hold of the necklace and placed it on her neck, and touched Hermione's smooth skin after. Draco let his thumb run across Hermione's cheek down to her jaw line while he was standing behind her. Hermione leaned to Draco's hand and closed her eyes, as she tried to cherish the moment.  
  
Draco glided his hands through Hermione's arms and wanted to touch more of her. He reached for Hermione's hands and put it across her, then embracing her, never wanting to let go. Draco's face drew near to Hermione's ear while they both stared at the view in front of them.  
  
"Call me Draco", Draco whispered as his cheeks tensed again to form a sincere smile.  
  
"Am I worthy to call you by your first name?"  
  
"More than you think you are"  
  
"And I, Hermione"  
  
Hermione stood up from her seat as Draco let loose of his touch. She grabbed Draco's pale arm and led him to the side of the balcony. Draco embraced Hermione again with her back facing him, just as they did while Hermione sat. She, on the other hand, bored her weight onto him and felt so comfortable in his arms.  
  
Hermione felt safe in Draco's arms. Never did a man do something like that to her before. The man embracing her had no pretensions whatsoever--- Never did Draco thought of pleasing Hermione but he did. It was a night both of them would never forget.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In Hogwarts, Hermione lay flat on her back on top of her four-poster. She opened her eyes feeling exhilarated, only figuring out why when she saw a bouquet of roses at her bedside.  
  
She smiled faintly.  
  
Hermione, curled up inside her blanket trying to contain the happiness she was felt. She stayed in bed for half an hour more, trying to rekindle the moments she shared with Draco. She helped herself up the bed and sat beside Ginny, who was half-awake on her bed already.  
  
"Enjoyed last night?", Ginny mouthed lazily.  
  
"Sure did. It was definitely a night to remember"  
  
Hermione headed for the window and saw Harry and Ron walking through the fields.  
  
The sun was up and the breeze was cool. It was as if the weather was one with Hermione. She quickly took a bath, never minding that she was short of 10 minutes in the bathroom and put on casual clothes. It was a Saturday and everyone was allowed to wear anything they wish.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hi!", Hermione greeted cheerily.  
  
Harry and Ron looked from behind them and had bewildered looks on their faces. They didn't expect Hermione to show up to them after a long time that she didn't talk to them.  
  
"I said _hi_. I guess it wouldn't hurt if you two guys would give me a response you know!", Hermione said smiling inevitably.  
  
"Hi Mione", Ron replied.  
  
"Hi Harry", Hermione addressed Harry who was about to step away.  
  
"Hi.", Harry replied with his head lowered at the absurdity of talking to Hermione again.  
  
"Why are you guys looking like that? It's a beautiful morning and you look like prisoners from Azkaban. that was a joke!", Hermione said giggling.  
  
Harry and Ron shot confused looks to each other why Hermione had the sudden urge to joke around.  
  
"Look guys, I'm really sorry for having not talked to you these past months. I see it pointless, actually. I missed you two! I hope you could forgive me for being a spoiled brat"  
  
"It's okay Mione, it's better having you around!", Ron said merrily as he gave a questionning look at Harry who said nothing else but a faint 'hi'.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry. I said mean things to you and I was so childish. It could not have gone too far if I pushed it that hard. I really mean it. I'm sorry."  
  
After thinking for a while, Harry gave a response as he tried to look at Hermione's face.  
  
"Mione, I am terribly sorry as well. I should not have done that"  
  
"I shouldn't be holding up with this, but I still love you as well, Harry, but I've decided to stay as this. a friend to each other. I could not afford to lose you. and you too, Ron! Well, want to go to Hogsmeade and have some butterbeer and some candies? My treat!"  
  
"Alright!", Ron cheered while grabbing both their arms heading them back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After getting their robes with their money in it, and pleading Ginny to come along with them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in Hogsmeade in no time. They went from store to store to check out new stuff.  
  
They sat their way through their conversation trying to update each other with what's happened. Hermione had not mentioned anything about Draco.  
  
"Mione, Harry has a problem. He might fail Divination since he was furious with Professor Trelawney telling him of omens and death. you know! The usual. Maybe you could help him out. I know you are trying your best not to drop that subject again, and I expect you've been paying more attention to discussions better than Harry is", Ron said.  
  
Harry gave him a death glare, embarrassing him in front of her girl friends.  
  
"I would be most glad to help you Harry! Even if that is my least liked subject, with Potions tailing behind", Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
The four laughed at her statement. They were having a good time since this was their first time together again, since the second day of classes.  
  
"When do we start then?", Hermoine queried.  
  
"Tonight maybe. Would you be doing anything tonight Mione?"  
  
"Well, yes, but that could wait until tomorrow! I miss you loads Harry!", Hermione said as she gave Harry a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I missed you too Mione!"  
  
Ginny was feeling uncomfortable for she was the only who knew about Hermione and Draco going out. She wanted to know how soon Hermione would they be telling them about it.  
  
Definitely not that time. . .  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They all drank their butterbeer and went back to Hogwarts, munching on the candies they ate. They stood before the portrait hole and didn't see the Fat Lady on it.  
  
"Where is the Fat Lady?", Ginny inquired.  
  
"Fat Lady! Oh , Fat Lady!", Ron tried to carry a tune as the three whom he was with glared at him.  
  
"WHAT?", Ron asked innocently.  
  
No one answered. They tried looking for the Fat Lady instead, than give Ron the benefit of an answer. They looked, and looked, but to no avail of finding her.  
  
"I think we should report this to Dumbledore", Hermione claimed.  
  
Hermione led the way to Dumbledore's office. They were all silent, trying to muse about the absurdity of the incident.  
  
Hermione stood there at the opening of Dumbledore's office and saw him writing on his desk.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, we would like to report something", Harry said.  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
"Professor, the Fat Lady on the portrait of our dormitory seemed to have vanished. She is nowhere to be seen. We looked all over for her but was unsuccesful"  
  
"Well then, I'll send Professor McGonagall to look after her together with Filch"  
  
"Thank you Professor", Hermione stated as they went back to their dormitory.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Professor McGonagall and Filch were already at the door of the dormitory talking to the Fat Lady. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione hurried their steps up the staircase as they heard them having a conversation.  
  
"What happened?", Ron asked.  
  
"The Fat Lady was held by the Three Dark Witches. I'm afraid I could not tell you more of this. If you'll excuse us"  
  
McGonagall and Filch found their way down the staircases to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The four entered the common room after uttering the Fat Lady the password of the week, "Fizzle Fluffy Sticks".  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Albus, the Fat Lady was held captive by the Three Dark Witches this morning. They wanted to tell us that the end is near. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger have been under the curse and their plan was going on as they wanted it. They will soon break those two apart as the Dark Side will start the war. I'm afraid, we have to tell them about it now, before any of the students will be used to act upon the Three Dark Witches' will", McGonagall stated with a grave look on her face.  
  
"Not yet, Minerva. We still have to be sure that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are into each other that much"  
  
"How MUCH? Albus, if there is the right time to tell them about this, it is now"  
  
"As much. to the extent that they will swear to be together, forever."  
  
"But isn't that the plan the witches want? To hold them captives to the spell to eternity?"  
  
"Not to that extent. They shall not be held captives to the witches. I will not allow them"  
  
"Albus, the students are in grave danger. even Mr. Potter"  
  
"I reckon we have to let them handle this. If Mr. Malfoy would be turning away from the Dark Side and prove allegiance to us, there is a possibility that the curse be broken"  
  
"How? Mr. Malfoy would be given only two choices: one, to go with his father to the Dark Side and fight against us in the coming war, or two, choose to love Ms. Granger, willing to love her to death. running away from the Dark Side who will be wanting of take hold of the Lioness"  
  
"He could do both Minerva. As Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy seen it in their dreams, young Malfoy will be choosing to join the Dark Side, only to take revenge as he has proven his allegiance to them. Scary, it seems, Lucius Malfoy is to die in the hands of his son. After avenging for Ms. Granger, hopefully, he will return to her, as both of them will set the Dark Side's captives free, and hopefully still, end the curse of the witches"  
  
"What if they won't be successful? What if Mr. Malfoy would not come back to our side? Albus, even us, would be facing our end"  
  
"In the right time Minerva. It is too early to tell them about it. Christmas vacation will be coming and Mr. Malfoy would be coming back home to spend with his family. I reckon Lucius will inform him of the upcoming war and will ask young Malfoy to join them. As wise as he his, young Malfoy will not succumb to his father's plans. It is in his eyes, Minerva. He isn't the same as his ancestors."  
  
"I know. I remember the prophecy of a Serpent who will be the only one in history ever to resist the offer of power, fame, and glory. I hope that Serpent is the young Malfoy"  
  
"He is Minerva. He is"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nighttime came and they sat by the fireplace of the common room. Harry and Ron played wizards' chess, and Ginny and Hermione were busy reading for their homework.  
  
"Hey! Don't you two get tired of reading?", Ron asked.  
  
"NO!", as Ginny and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"At least we know how to value our studies and the benefit it could bring us when we would be applying for a job", Hermione spat.  
  
"Fine!. . . Harry, I'm getting tired. This is game 128 right? I've lost count"  
  
"I think so. Mione, could we study Divination now?", Hary asked kindly.  
  
"Okay, I'll just fix these up and we'll start"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Ginny went back to their room to return their things. Ginny changed into her nightgown, ready to doze off, as Hermione set a foot towards their bedroom door.  
  
"Mione, will you tell him about Malfoy tonight?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny, I haven't decided on that", Hermione replied plainly.  
  
"But when? Hermione Granger, I thought you hated people who are living lies! No offense, you are yourself"  
  
"I know. I don't know if Harry would be able to take this lightly. I mean, it's Malfoy. Harry wasn't even pleased when he knew about Krum. What more Malfoy? I don't even consider telling him, or Ron, even if that would be LIVNG A LIE, as you put it"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea. It's up to you, but I tell you, I'm out of it"  
  
Hermione dragged herself heavily down to the common room seeing Harry all puzzled while reading their third year book, Unfogging the Future.  
  
"Harry, what's it you want help with?", Hermione queried.  
  
"Promise you won't laugh"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"It's about the use of tea leaves. Professor Trelawney wants me to perfect the ART of using tea leaves. It's been years now and she is bugging me about it just now. She said my inner eye was fogged up during those times. She said it will be of use to me when the time comes"  
  
"Sheesh! Talk about those stupid tea leaves!"  
  
"You can't help me then", Harry mouthed with a cute frown.  
  
"I can Harry, it's just that I hated it when she told me I wasn't a potential seer, and that I have little aura in me. I can't believe she said that. Even Dumbledore counted how many times she was able to predict the future to two. I couldn't quite fathom why she has to be our Divination teacher"  
  
"Let's get started then. It's late and I think you want to catch some zZ's tonight"  
  
Hermione nodded and sat beside Harry. Everything went well. Harry was able to understand some parts of using the tea leaves. He practiced what he learned from time to time and was getting it right.  
  
It was 12:30 a.m. and they were nearing the end of their study period.  
  
"Harry, there is something I have to tell you"  
  
"I've got it wrong again, didn't I?"  
  
"No, you're doing great. It's something else."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
Hermione's hands were cold. Words seem not to find their way out of her mouth. She was still trying to figure out how she could explain it all to him without making him wake the other students with his scream.  
  
//Hermione, there is no better time for this.//, Hermoine thought to herself.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What is it Mione?"  
  
"Hope you could understand what I'm going to say. Give me the opportunity to explain every thing before you react, ok?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Harry, I'm going out with Malfoy. We went out for the first time last night, and honestly, I did enjoy my time with him. I love him, Harry, and I know you will not agree to what connection Malfoy and I have right now. I am happy with him. I learned to understand him last night--- he told me why he has been making our live terrible and all that. Harry, he is not bad as we think he is. He is just forced to live by his father's principles, not wanting his father to be displeased of him. I'm really sorry Harry, I told you just now. Ginny knows about it already and has been pushing me to tell you this"  
  
Harry was shocked though he kept his cool, suppressing his jealousy and tried hard to be a real gentleman. "I'm happy for you Mione"  
  
Hermione had a very startled look in her face. She could not fathom why Harry wasn't screaming his lung out of how pathetic of a choice Hermione has done. Draco Malfoy was their enemy, and Harry gave his blessing to their newfound FRIENDSHIP.  
  
"Mione, I am most happy for you. Malfoy should make sure that he would treat you nicely, or I'll be the first one to bring out my wand and kill him"  
  
"Harry, I didn't expect you to take it like this. You know, you being my ex- boyfriend and he being your enemy. I don't get it"  
  
"Mione, I have come to accepting that even if you love me the same way you did before, our former connection has closed up. It's better that way, so that not one of us would be hurt again. Besides, I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be hurt again. I'm your friend remember?"  
  
"Yes. I couldn't thank you enough. You have not an idea how much this means to me"  
  
"Tell me more of your date last night", Harry said as he Hermione a warm grin.  
  
"It's magical. the stars and the moon above us. and the view was spectacular. He brought me to this place up in the highest peak of the mountain around here. We dined at Magnifico's"  
  
"Wow, Mione! Eating there would be like buying a new broomstick!"  
  
"I know! I was so surprised! We talked through the night talking about things we fancy and all that. He gave me a diamond necklace and put it on my neck. It was so romantic! Then a funny thing before he did that, he came from the manager, holding a bouquet of flowers. he told me it was tulips, and he was so proud that tulips were famous in Holland."  
  
"What's funny with the tulips?"  
  
"The flowers weren't tulips! They were red roses! Hahahahaha! I told him then to eat instead. He might be hallucinating already.  
  
Hermione stood up and ran to her room excitedly having told Harry her stories again after months. She told Harry to wait for a minute and that he did. She went back down, carrying something in her arms.  
  
"Mione, red roses you say?", Harry asked while looking oddly at the tea leaves inside the cup.  
  
Hermione stood in front of him holding the flowers Draco gave her and the diamond necklace in the other.  
  
"Mione, that necklace costs more than the one I gave you."  
  
//You are stupid Harry! Why did you bring that up?//, Harry thought.  
  
"Mione, the flowers, I say, are not at all tulips", Harry forced a laugh.  
  
"That's the funny thing about it'  
  
"Mione, there is also something I have to say"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Everything that has been happening between you and Malfoy, which also concerns me as well, has been in Malfoy and I's dreams. We aren't sure about it but we are cursed. Mione, you'll hurt yourself again in the end. Malfoy's PRINCIPLES and his love for you will be tested again. And I, I will be the one to save you two"  
  
The roses shimmered the same it did during the first day when Hermione received one. A snake came hissing from nowhere and bit Hermione in the leg, seconds after, causing her to drop on the floor unconscious.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, y'all!  
  
This is the edited version of the eighth chapter and I hope you liked this one the same way you might have had with the others.  
  
Anyways, I hope you do have time to check out my other fics as well!  
  
POINTS TO CONSIDER:  
  
*Draco and Hermione had their intimate moments together at the restaurant, and there, they got the chance to know each other well. It might cross your mind that it is nearly impossible to have them together, but, let's not forget there are the Three Dark Witches who were controlling their Fates. But again, with or without them controlling the Ftaes, I reckon there is still a chance for them to get together like that. Besides, don't argue about it. This is fanfiction! I can do anything with it!  
  
*While Hermione went up to her room as she mentioned of the roses Draco gave her, she went back with Harry oddly looking at the tea leaves. Harry saw roses inside his tea cup, and so his question came out of him, whether or not he heard Hermione right if the flowers she received were roses.  
  
*The snake came out fro somewhere and bit Hermione. If you are a first time reader, you might want to hold on to the next chapter to find out why and how the snake came out inside the common room---not to mention, WHO, was the snake after all. [on second thoughts, hold on until I finish the whole fic, ayt?]  
  
I think that's just about it. Kindly drop me review, my ego needs it for inspiration to continue typing the other chapters. And to those who already did, thanks a bunch you guys!  
  
Review! Review! Review!  
  
Smile!  
  
~kaye~ 


	9. Chapter 9 Cursed HARRY

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Cursed  
  
***Harry***  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Harry eyed Hermione three feet away. The snake made its way around her and seemed to have been guarding her. Harry didn't dare go near it even though Hermione was already in grave danger.  
  
"Get away from her!", Harry pleaded as if assuming it would attack Hermione again in her unconscious state.  
  
The snake eyed Harry with sharp yellow eyes piercing through his. The snake slyly dared him to come close.  
  
"I said get away!"  
  
Harry wasn't able to speak properly.  
  
//I dealt with snakes before right? Yes! Speak Parseltongue!//  
  
Harry muttered words undeniably in Parseltongue. He asked the snake to leave the room but the snake refused. Harry queried to whom the snake was getting orders from.  
  
The serpent replied, "She's mine."  
  
//Draco? No, he can't be an Animagi!//  
  
"By what name does your master hide?", Harry asked.  
  
The snake suddenly opened its mouth, and surprisingly, spoke in human words.  
  
"By the name of Lord Voldemort", the Serpent replied.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "Draco Malfoy? Is that you?"  
  
The snake lowered its head and continued to circle around Hermione's unconscious body.  
  
"Draco, get away this instant before I call on Professor Dumbledore!", Harry yelled as he panicked at the thought that Hermione could die any time.  
  
The snake stopped and glared at him.  
  
"Harry Potter. . . I don't get orders from anyone. I am Lord Draco Malfoy. . .the most powerful wizard in the world. . .Heir of Salazar Slytherin. . .and you! You are nothing. . . you are the same disgrace as Dumbledore is. That old man doesn't seem to scare me a bit Potter. DELENDA EST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
"You are not the powerful wizard Draco! Wake up! You are in a trance!", Harry screamed seemingly feeling stupid as he talked to the snake on the flor.  
  
"You see this as absolute rubbish don't you? ECCE SIGNUM! The end is near and Albus will not get in the way of my plans! You shall all die in my hands!"  
  
"I will not! And I order you to stay Hermione out of this, or I will---"  
  
Before Harry could even think of taking his wand out of his pocket, he blasted off, rolling on the floor stopping at the edge of the fireplace. Next thing he saw was fire all around him. Draco burned him at his slightest glance.  
  
Screaming in agony, Harry tried getting all his strength he could to walk to the portrait and open it to scream for help. Fire was still burning him, scorching his skin through his flesh. It stung but it couldn't matter. They were in serious danger, even the snake--- who was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Going anywhere? I guess not", the Serpent voiced in a tone of arrogance.  
  
A thud came from the floor. Harry thought he would go through more torture and so he tried to look around to see what happened, while he gripped on to the table next to him. Harry caught sight of the snake flat on the floor, with his book 'Unfogging the Future' over it.  
  
Hermione was able to gather strength to grab the book and hit the snake with it.  
  
"Harry, this is only the beginning. It could get worse. . .", Hermione whispered in a very soft voice, almost not audible to Harry's ears.  
  
"Mione, don't talk. Save your strength. We shall go to Dumbledore this instant", Harry replied with tears rushing in.  
  
Harry was about to grab the snake when Hermione's hand stopped him.  
  
"No need. . .That is not the real Draco Malfoy. . .", Hermine said in between long, deep breaths.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"This curse. . .Harry, just go to Dumbledore, NOW!"  
  
Hermione wasn't able to continue what she was supposed to say for she could not speak any better than she did. Her breath was deep. . . and her voice was extremely soft but agonized. She felt that she was drifting to her end. The venom of the snake went fast through her system.  
  
Harry, still feeling the sting of his burning skin, quickly took Hermione into his arms out to Dumbledore's office.  
  
It seemed like years as Harry ran, since Hermione's weight was boring onto him, as if a dead man's weight was on him. Add to that, Harry's scar started to burn as well. His sight was failing him as light from torches along the corridors came to only a blur in his sight.  
  
"Hermione, hang on. . .", Harry managed to whisper into Hermione's ear while he ran as fast as he could.  
  
Hermione haven't opened her eyes since they left the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
At last! They were there, at the footstep by Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Professor. . .", Harry panted.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees, and dropped Hermione to the floor as well. His hands cupped upon his knees with his head lowered as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Fawkes, call on Mr. Draco Malfoy and the other teachers", Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
Fawkes instantly flew out of sight.  
  
"Professor. . .Mione. . .Mione. . . she was bitten by Draco---no,by the snake---", Harry mouthed rather confused and outraged.  
  
"Yes, yes, we will have to wait for Mr. Malfoy. He will know what to do"  
  
"NO! He was the one who bit her!", Harry yelled furiously.  
  
"Now, Harry, calm down. He could be here any minute now"  
  
"I can't calm down! Hermione's going to die if we don't do anything right now!"  
  
"Patience, Potter"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Harry clutched his forehead as it burned more every second. Any moment, he expected his own self to where Hermione was as well headed. With all pain, Harry was still able to think what best thing could save Hermione---the woman he loved.  
  
Harry reached for Hermione's ankle and closed his eyes as he put his lips on Hermione's skin, around the snake bite. He bit the area hard to let the venom out. Very careful not to poison himself, Harry didn't let any other part of his mouth come in contact with the wound but his front teeth. As he was on it, panicking voices were heard from the entrance of the room. Professor McGonagall was first to come in followed by Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Good heavens! The Three Dark Witches had inflicted their curse completely on these students!", Professor McGonagall almost let out a shriek as she saw Hermione on the floor, almost greenish in color--- nearly lifeless.  
  
"Don't panic Minerva. I believe Mr. Potter knows what he is doing", Dumbeledore claimed to minimize the tension.  
  
Another person came into the office. His sleek blond hair undeniably spoke of its owner, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What happened? Hermione!", Draco asked upset.  
  
Draco ran to Hermione, quite shoving Harry away to hold Hermione in his arms.  
  
"No. You won't go near her again Draco!", Harry spat immediately.  
  
Harry pulled the cloth of the robe by Draco's shoulder, taking him away from her.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing?"  
  
A punch met Draco on his left jaw, almost making him drop Hermione to the floor.  
  
Dumbledore pulled Harry away and lifted him up to stand.  
  
"Harry, let him. He hasn't any idea what happened tonight. He wasn't the one you were talking to a while back", Dumbledore voiced as he still had Harry in his grasp.  
  
"I'm sure he was! He even said he is who HE is and even had the courage to say ill things about you"  
  
Dumbledore released Harry from his hand. Harry fixed his robe as his cheeks gained color of the utmost anger and fury he had to contain.  
  
"Now, now. You don't understand. That Draco Malfoy you saw would be the Draco Malfoy when time of war has come. He is, by that time, Lord Draco Malfoy"  
  
Harry's mouth hung open. So it was all true. Draco will go with the Dark Side and fight against the Good wizards.  
  
"But Professor, he uttered something in Latin. I didn't quite understand it", Harry said in a lighter volume.  
  
"And what was it he said?", Dumbledore queried calmly.  
  
"One was 'Delenda Est Albus Dumbledore' and the other 'Ecce Signum'. I know it didn't sound good Professor"  
  
"It did sound as bad as you think Harry, for the words meant, 'Albus Dumbledore must be destroyed' and 'Behold the sign'. But I reckon I woldn't have to worry about that until war comes and we fight against him and the Death Eaters. Until that time comes---"  
  
"MORSMORDRE!"  
  
A female voice filled the room and the Dark Mark appeared by the ceiling, high up in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"NO!"  
  
It was the first word that came out of Draco as he figured Hermione had pulled his wand out from the pocket of his robe. Hermione's eyes were sulken and it emitted different colors and then she suddenly gone rigid on her back as if she was stupefied. The Death Mark was gone and the other teachers stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.  
  
"This day has gone far off. I believe we shall keep Ms. Granger in the hospital wing. . . I believe she has overcome the snake's venom in her body. And you two, you stay"  
  
Dumbledore lost the glitter in his eyes. He was for the first time seen with such concern since the Dementors were around the castle while Sirius Black was on the loose.  
  
Hermione was floated on a stretcher towards the hospital wing accompanied by Madam Pomfrey who arrived just in time that Dumbledore said the Hermione should be taken there.  
  
Dumbledore eyed Draco over his spectacles. "I believe you know about the prophecy of the Lioness and the Serpent"  
  
"Yes", Draco and Harry replied together.  
  
"And as it seems, the curse has been taking full effect on Ms. Granger. She was able to make the Death Mark appear because the evil in the Serpent somehow was 'shared' with her, as they were both in love with each other. I'm afraid she shall suffer more than she already is"  
  
Draco fell silent. If all of that happened was of his doing, he should have blamed everything on himself---how everyone's life was at stake and how much Hermione was put up to take the punishment that should be due him.  
  
"Professor, I don't think we could go on through the year studying as if everything's normal, especially, Mione. She's going through a lot and I reckon she wouldn't be able to maintain her grades", Harry said calmly for the first time that night.  
  
"I don't believe this!", Draco stood from his chair and took hold of a water goblet made of glass and it shattered into pieces in his hands. Blood made its way through the cuts on his skin. But he didn't feel anything. Draco clutched the sharp pieces tighter, pressing them harder onto his flesh. . . Then Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw it was Harry.  
  
Draco felt vulnerable as he yelled out to Harry all that went through his mind. "It's all my fault! If I didn't pursued asking Granger out this wouldn't have happened. If I didn't like her the least, those damn witches wouldn't have to choose us to be cast over with this stupid curse!. . . I want to die!"  
  
Harry felt sympathy for Draco, for the first time in his life. he knew well that Draco was the enemy and the man who took the woman he loved, but all that he thought of that time was how to help Draco out. "Draco, none of this is your fault. It's the prophecy. It was all planned. And now, all we got to do is work together and stop blaming ourselves of what has been happening to Hermione. For now, Draco, let's settle our differences. . . for Hermione. . ."  
  
Draco led his eyes towards harry as he cried his heart out. "You really loved her don't you?"  
  
"Don't you?", Harry asked back.  
  
"I do. And I'm more than willing to settle this in love for her"  
  
Dumbledore cut in with a grin on his face.  
  
"Right then. We'll take about this again before Christmas vacation comes", Dumbledore said while grinning endlessly as the two exeunt out.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrighty! There was the edited 9th chapter. God! As I went through the whole thing over again, I saw the mistakes you guys were pointing out. And I should thank you for that! That's the reason why I ask you guys to drop reviews so that you'd be able to point out several aspects of the story plot and the format itself that needs to be changed or improved. Honestly, right from the start, I didn't want to get a beta reader since I thought that if I had one, that person might change the words I wanted to use, and slowly lose the essence of the story itself. And now, I've been able to find the time to edit my fics, and hopefully too, re-edit them for your reading. I know some parts suck, and that's why I'm putting the effort to improve it.  
  
Thanks again to those who reviewed! I appreciate it very much and I hope you don't get tired of dropping me those notes! 


	10. Chapter 10 Souls in Agony

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Souls in Agony  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Harry and Draco walked out together and seemed to head nowhere. Silence deafened them and no on could think of what good thing to say.  
  
After minutes of walking, Harry spoke.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm sorry for how I behaved tonight. I acted rather childish. I didn't know what to do"  
  
Draco with all modesty, replied. "Potter, you have dreamt this as well, haven't you?"  
  
"I did. But I thought I was in the dream as well, but I wasn't"  
  
"You were", Draco said pointblank.  
  
"No. You're mistaken. I've tried talking to Mione in my dream but she didn't know I was there"  
  
"You got it all wrong Potter. You were the stallion. And it looks like even in real life, you are"  
  
"What?" Harry's resolve was shattered.  
  
"You see, a stallion is brave, strong, and loyal. Just like you. . .as much as I'd hate to admit. And you are exactly like a stallion. You love Hermione too much that you are willing to do anything. . .everything, for her"  
  
"Malfoy, you love her don't you?. . . Why?"  
  
"I do. It's weird really. It's the first time I felt like this. Whenever I'm with her, I feel that I'm real. I feel that I'm normal. I can tell her anything and she does as well. I hate to say this, but all those time I've snapped at her, it was all a waste of precious time. And I should have just used that time to know her better. . . to know myself better as well" Draco breathed in and realized what he just revealed. "I'm sorry, just carried away. I'm talking too much"  
  
"Perfectly fine Malfoy. Do you reckon we talk about this again next time? I need to get some rest. You get yours as well. The following days could be far worse than this"  
  
"Yeah, sure. By the way, Potter---"  
  
Harry had paced forward while talking and halted to look back at Draco.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to know I'm staying at the hospital wing tonight. I'm going to watch over Hermione. Fine with you?"  
  
"No problem. Malfoy, I told you, don't break her heart--- not again. We all know you will soon. Promise me, not before you're supposed to"  
  
"What?" It was Draco's time to ask.  
  
"Don't hurt her with your decisions before the war comes. It will become harder for her to bear the pain by the time war erupts"  
  
"Hold me to my word, I promise", Draco assured as he nodded his head in affirmation.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"She's an angel. Isn't she?"  
  
"Reckon so. Rest well"  
  
They parted ways as they reached the staircases.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Draco entered the hospital wing and caught sight of Madam Pomfrey writing on her desk.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you decided to watch over her through the night, haven't you? If you will get tired sitting, you can use one of the beds so that you get you rest as well", Madam Pomfrey stated as she went back to writing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey just smiled at him and waved her hand to where Hermione was. Draco didn't have the chance to talk. She said everything's to be said and led him to Hermione quite not taking her smile off her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
It was well past midnight and owls were heard hooting from the owlery. The moon wass at its quarter phase yet the light perfectly illumines Hermione's silken skin. She was laid there, peaceful and quiet, as if nothing terrible had just happened. Draco drew close to the bed and held a chair near him. He sat there, not taking his eyes from her.  
  
He was intoxicated in her beauty. . .  
  
He was intoxicated by her presence . . .  
  
He was intoxicated by the person of Hermione Granger, the mudblood.  
  
"Things have gone far off today, hasn't it?, Draco asked to himself than to Hermione, who was still asleep on the bed. "It's quite odd for the bastard witches to choose us for their fun. I mean, we're part of history now. . . Isn't it just absurd? Honestly, I don't want to go further this. I don't want to hurt you. I love you Hermione, and nothing can change that. . .not even my father or Lord Voldemort. . . As you said, I am my own person. I am Draco Malfoy. . .and I am the Serpent. It's as hard for me as with everyone else. Every creature's life is at my hands. I will kill them. . " Draco looked at his pale hands. His finger trembling slightly at the thought he was destined to kill thousands, if not millions of both wizards and muggles. "And I don't want to kill anyone. I am not a murderer! And definitely, I will not become a Death Eater"  
  
A female voice replied to Draco who became suddenly appalled. "Don't speak too soon Draco"  
  
Hermione had awaken. She was still forcing her eyes open. Draco held his head at level to meet his gray eyes with hers.  
  
"Hermione. . .", Draco whispered.  
  
"Draco, no one knows what will happen after this. You can't say you'll not go mad, because you will. You still don't love me that much Draco. . ."  
  
Draco had a startled look on his face. //Has she been listening to what I was saying?// "Hermione, I love you"  
  
"You don't. I don't need to hear it from you, but I just did. You see Draco, even if I wasn't hearing every thing you say, I was listening to things you weren't saying. Maybe you are just infatuated, that someone understands you. . . but it isn't love"  
  
Draco sat there transfixed at staring nowhere. //She might be right--- . . . --- NO! I do love her!// "You're mistaken Hermione. I do love you" He held her hand and put it above his chest. "Feel anything? Now, listen. . .to what I'm not saying"  
  
Hermione grew confused. Dracos' hands were warm. . and the look in his eyes--- it showed too much to deny he doesn't care.  
  
"Draco, what if we end it all here? I mean, what if we put a stop to our connection? Maybe the curse will stop as well"  
  
Out of nowhere, green and red lights suddenly flashed to every direction in the room and a sound of thunder and banging was heard. The ground shook violently and Madam Pomfrey held on to the beds as she made her way towards the two. Smoke filled the room and after a fe seconds more, the shaking stopped.. Draco was still standing and he had his arms tight around Hermione who was still laid on the bed. As the smoke subsided, a sight of the three old witches was seen.  
  
"What do you want?", Draco spat, realizing who they were.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Three Dark Witches' evil guffaws echoed through the room. The tallest of them spoke. "My Serpent, pray now so fervent. Nearing is the end, your promise shall bend"  
  
"Serpent, never shall you repent. Power, fame, and glory-- Attain them all and not be sorry"  
  
"Lord Serpent, hate shall be lent. Mercy bared, loyalty dared, own life spared"  
  
Hermione pushed Draco away to have a look at the witches.  
  
"I will not succumb to your plans!", Draco snapped immediately.  
  
Bewildered, the smallest witch muttered a spell on herself that caused her to speak normally.  
  
"Serpent, what are you furious about? This is what you wanted. You wanted to be powerful and to have full control! And you will have it. . .Only in months' time"  
  
"I don't need any of those!", Draco yelled furiously at the three--- He lied. Deep inside he was terribly confused and was near to consider taking the power the witches were offering.  
  
Draco wanted to be powerful--- More powerful than his authoritative father. . .More powerful than Lord Voldemort, and any other wizard who lived. He couldn't deny it to himself.  
  
, , ,But what about Hermione?  
  
If Draco agreed to the Three Dark Witches, Hermoine's death shall surely come from his hands. Even Dumbledore would die. . .Even the famous Harry Potter would die. . .  
  
And his soul shall die as well. . .  
  
Draco shall forever live in loneliness, in remorse. . .  
  
A smile shall never come out of Draco's lips again. . .  
  
In plain words, he would be a living carcass---without a heart. . .and devoid of soul.  
  
"Lioness, are you having a hard time lately? Torn between the love of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter aren't you?", one of the witches asked to infuriate Hermione.  
  
"Why do you care if I am? Mind your own monkey business!", Hermione spat.  
  
"You really are brave. You are considering ending your connection with Malfoy, right? Not possible dear! Any attempt to do so, I shall counteract it, much more than your attempt. . .so DON'T even think about it"  
  
Hermione stood beside the bed and walked nearer towards the witches. "Why do you fancy killing everyone? It's merciless! And pointless!"  
  
The other witch raised a hand and Hermione was thrown into the air, and then she suddenly crashed onto the floor. Draco ran to her, almost crying. //This is too much! Why her?//  
  
"Miss Granger, we see that the world is densely populated and there are a lot of useless wizards out there. Now, we don't need them. So, we dispose them off. Simple"  
  
Draco trembled in anger. He was torn between choosing his dreams from the woman he loved.  
  
"Enough! Leave us!", Draco yelled at them.  
  
The witches got quite bored and so one of them spoke parting words. "Malfoy, if you really want to know, Granger get to suffer most. No can do. Prophecy set!"  
  
"But.why not me?. . . Yes! If you want to lure me out of my sanity, why does she need to suffer? Just put all load on me for goodness' sake! Please! I can't stand seeing her in pain. She doesn't deserve it!", Draco helplessly mouthed. A tear came off his eye, as he tried to hold every other tear back.  
  
"She does--- For playing Harry's heart and yours! If she doesn't deserve such punishment, she could have chosen one of you, but she hasn't. Fits her well to suffer"  
  
"Please! I beg you! Make me slave to your name forever, just talk her out of it! Torture me, burn me in hell, just please--- leave her alone!". Draco wailed helplessly. Tears came flooding from his eyes. It was too much for him to bear.  
  
One thing was certain, Draco was sure he would choose Hermione over the power they were offering him.  
  
"Perfect! Now we're sure you'll enjoy your next days. Harder it will be, now you're both devoted to each other. Hah! Bye dearies! See you soon!"  
  
Green and red light flashed again and the witches were gone. Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to speak. After getting herself sane again, she ran to Draco who was embracing Hermione tight.  
  
"Are you two alright? Let's take her back to bed", Madam Pomfrey voiced to Draco.  
  
Hermione was still unconscious from her fall. Draco was still crying--- crying, for the first time.  
  
"Draco, I reckon you get your rest as well. Students will go to Hogsmeade tomorrow before exams start next week. Lay yourself over there, and I'll cast a sleeping spell on you"  
  
Draco did as he was told. There was mo point arguing. It was 3:30 in the morning. With one last look, Draco whispered to Hermione, "You'll make it through Hermione. . .We'll make it through."  
  
~Disclaimer: blah,blah,blah. Chars. Not mine---J.K.Rowling's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
30September  
  
I'm really sorry if I haven't been updating for all of my fics. I'm very busy with schoolwork right now. Well of course I have to prioritize that over this. So anyways, I got some spare time to edit this chapter then I'm off for dinner then to bed. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired.  
  
Please convince me to continue typing. . . and to type fast, that is. My only time for this is during weekends, or at times when I'm doing some school stuff on my PC, that's when I sneak off for this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Inspire me to type! Give me a love life! [nah, kidding. Oh, I remembered, I should remind you, jokes are half-meant *wink*]  
  
Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Tulaloo and smile amigos! Ciao! 


	11. Chapter 11 Progeny

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Progeny  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Snow had just started falling that time of the year. . . Pretty late than usual. The sun was still visible through the clouds that hovered the sky.  
  
It was 8:30 pm. Students were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were conversing inside the hospital wing for minutes already when Dumbledore decided to wake Hermione and Draco up.  
  
"Children, time to get up! Carriages headed for Hogsmeade will depart in an hour and I suppose you two still needs to get freshened up"  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw four blurry images at the foot of their bed. He closed his eyes again and put a hand over them to see the forms better. His left elbow supported his weight up to a sitting position. When Draco removed his hand, he saw the four images clearly. He shook his head like a wet dog and strands of his flaxen hair fell to his pale face.  
  
Hermione on the other hand, assumed a side lying position and tucked herself in without opening her eyes. Draco jumped off the bed and stood beside hers.  
  
"Hey, time to get up. Your friends are here. Excuse me Professor, Potter, Weasleys, I have to go", said Draco who pulled Hermione's robe from her back.  
  
"Right off Mr. Malfoy. . . and you. . . Ms. Granger? Haven't slept that much, have you?"  
  
Still in her curled position, Hermione responded, "Yes, Professor. I feel like I've just closed my eyes. I guess I have to get up now. . . . *yawns* "  
  
Hermione sat up and saw her friends beside Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey Mione, you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"We've heard about last night. We were terribly worried", Ginny said as she walked to her friend.  
  
"I guess I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Just a little headache. . . Anyone for Hogsmeade?" Hermione queried as Harry and Ron assisted her out of the bed.  
  
"Well then, I leave you all here. Harry, I reckon you've settled your differences with---" Dumbledore wasn't able to finish his sentence, still not sure if he was to mention Draco's name in front of Ron and Ginny.  
  
"I believe so Professor. If we still argue later on, please don't blame us. We're used to being like that anyway"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and so did Harry. Dumbledore Apparated to his office before the four had exited the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
The four were in Hogsmeade in no time. Not one of them caught sight of Draco around. He must have been catching more sleep in his dormitory.  
  
Hermione and Ginny led the way with Harry and Ron tailing. They chilled badly in their thick coats as the cold winter air brushed against their skin. They went to virtually all the stores in Hogsmeade, with quite much weight taken off from their purses.  
  
Last place to go: Three Broomsticks.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Ron opened the door and went straight to the counter. Madam Rosmerta gave them a quick, warm smile and gestured for them to sit.  
  
"You three sit down and I'll have our butterbeer. My treat!" Hermione gleefully claimed.  
  
Ron remained standing beside Hermione. "So, gone through a lot last night?"  
  
"Yeah. It's like a dream, really. I'm glad Harry was around. . . and Draco as well"  
  
Ron seemed disgusted at Draco's name. //Wait a minute. Did I hear that right? Draco?. . . Malfoy?//  
  
"Mione, you called the slimy git -=Draco=-. That's odd. We don't call him by his first name remember? You must have bumped your head pretty hard last night"  
  
"No Ron! Just sit down, and I'll explain"  
  
They all drank butterbeer that warmed every corner of their insides. Hermione explained everything that concerned Draco with Ron's disgusted face plastered on throughout.  
  
As she got to the part explaining about the prophecy, Ron's expression changed. He didn't realize it until that time that Hermione was going through a lot.  
  
"I guess we better go back to Hogwarts now. The snow's falling terribly and we still need to study for the examinations", Ginny said as everyone finished their butterbeer and headed to the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Draco was alone in his room, staring at the portrait at the foot of his bed. He was not expecting everything to come like that in rampage. All he wanted to meet that year was the identity of the lady on the portrait, meeting his wife, and settling for a job in the Ministry after the final terms. Little did he know that he was going to meet those--- and a whole lot more.  
  
The lady on the portrait smiled faintly at him, turning her head every so often. Draco walked up in front of the portrait, looking at the lady's sorrowful face. He spoke, "I'm sorry. I don't want things to happen at its own phase as stated in the prophecy"  
  
//Now you're nutters. You're talking to a portrait. . . Right. . .//  
  
The lady on the portrait replied with a painful smile on her face. "Draco, it's not your fault"  
  
"How couldn't it be? Everyone's going to die. I'm going to kill them!"  
  
"You lack willpower, Draco. Of course there is the prophecy and the curse. But you can alter it. If everything is in your hands, then so is this. Change the stars, Draco. . ."  
  
"How? The prophecy's set and there's no changing it. . . all we've got to do is go with the flow"  
  
"Not quite. Draco, you're smart. . .and wise. You'll know what right thing to do when the time comes. And no one is going to help you to find the answers to your questions. You have to figure them out yourself"  
  
"But--- "  
  
A knock came off to his room and Crabbe and Goyle insensitively entered.  
  
"Who gave you the permission to break in here without my consent?", Draco asked furiously.  
  
"Someone wants you to have this. . . " Goyle took out his hand and handed a piece of parchment with a preserved rose tied to it. Draco didn't need them to tell from whom it was from. The neat handwriting was obvious of its owner.  
  
"Now you can go. I want to be alone", Draco spat, being his old cocky self again.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle didn't stop laughing. They didn't expect Draco to receive a letter from Hermione. As they finished staring at the pale-skinned lad, they went out of the room, punching each other jokingly. Words like 'He's gone nuts' and 'His Father. . . ' were heard from them but Draco didn't mind. He just wanted to read the letter at once.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Draco  
  
How are you? I haven't seen you around all day. Well, I figured you lacked sleep from last night and reckoned you rested a bit more. We've gone to Hogsmeade today and I brought something for you. Ron asked for who it was, since I had it gift wrapped in black and a green ribbon with silver lining to match it. Hope you like it. It's not much though. Anyway, do you reckon we could meet at the Astronomy Tower at 11pm? Kindly send your reply to my room. I'll be reviewing for the exams until that time.  
  
Hermione  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Draco let out his famous smirk. It was nice to receive a greeting from Hermione.  
  
//Maybe she cared//, he thought to himself as he put the flower near to his nose.  
  
He smelled it once, twice, figuring it didn't smell like a rose.  
  
//I know this scent. . .yeah. . .it's Hermione's//  
  
After smelling the rose, Draco laid it on top of his velvet black diary, remembering he had not written a journal entry for today.  
  
//I can do that later//, reminding his self to do so before he sleeps.  
  
Draco opened his drawer and found a piece of parchment and his quill and inkbottle. Draco took them to his desk and sat on the chair. He started writing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Hermione  
  
I have received your letter from Crabbe and Goyle. I reckon you shouldn't have asked them to hand it to me. They were laughing as they went out of my room. I was here in my room all day and I've started to review as well. I don't want to be caught up cramming late in the night. You didn't have to bother buying me a gift, really. Thanks anyway. I guess I could spare some of my time tonight to meet you at the tower. See you at 11.  
  
Draco  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Draco thought that would be enough. He whistled out of the window and a few moments later, his gray-black owl with silver streaks on its feathers came and positioned itself to receive the letter.  
  
"Not quite yet", Draco said as he remembered he had not sealed the letter yet.  
  
Draco walked to another drawer and took a charm bracelet. The bracelet was pretty. He tied it around the rolled parchment and attached it to the owl. He whispered the name of the recipient of the letter and the owl flew off.  
  
He glanced at his watch to check out the time---it was time for dinner.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Students of different houses started to fill the Great Hall for dinner. Draco made his way through the aisle with buzzing sounds from most male students and giggling from girls. He put up his old cocky self and winked at one of the Ravenclaw second year students who walked past them. Draco made do with a discreet chuckle when he heard the group of girls giggling.  
  
"Hey Draco baby! Missed me? I can tell you miss making out with me, don't you?"  
  
It was Pansy Parkinson, the school whore. She sat at Draco's other side and kissed him endlessly on his cheek and neck.  
  
"NO", Draco justified himself with his elbow pushing Pansy away from him.  
  
"Awwwww. Little Dracky lost his touch. . . You know, you can tell me if you need a night's shag, you know? You haven't been talking to me lately", Pansy 'hmphed', acting as if she was a child not given a lollipop.  
  
"Parkinson, I got the better of you and to tell you honestly, I don't need you anymore. I think I managed to perfect my moves with someone else. . .and oh! Did you know you're a terrible kisser?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed boisterously while Pansy got red as her lipstick.  
  
Half past the hour for dinner, and Draco hadn't caught sight of Hermione. It was Harry, Ron, and Ginny at their side of the table when the woman he was looking for entered the hall.  
  
Hermione was striding to her seat hastened and sat immediately to dine. She looked at Draco in between Ron and Harry's towering heads.  
  
Draco smiled back and Pansy saw him do so but shrugged it off.  
  
Draco made his way out when footsteps of someone running was heard from behind him. A thud and a crinkling sound reached his ears as he was pushed forward. Someone slammed at his back and seemed to have dropped something. He looked to see who it was.  
  
It was Hermione picking up the charm bracelet. "Draco, I'm sorry. In a hurry, you know"  
  
Draco touched her arm and looked into her eyes. "It's okay. Watch your step next time. Need a help there?" He pointed at the bracelet and Hermione hesitantly nodded. He took the bracelet and put it around her wrist and smiled.  
  
"Thanks", she said and ran off again the hallway.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
It was nearly 11pm and Draco made his way silently up the stairs. As he arrived at the spot, he saw Hermione quietly gazing at the snow falling down to the ground.  
  
"Hermione, I'm here", Draco said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Hi Draco! Come over here!"  
  
Draco walked up to her seeing the gift by her hand.  
  
"Here you go!" Hermione smiled.  
  
Draco held his hand out to receive it. He opened it and saw an elegant looking quill. It's tip made of gold and the feather from a peacock.  
  
The quill was rather expensive.  
  
"Thanks. I shall keep it"  
  
Hermione was about to speak when a figure flying in the dark became visible from afar. It came nearer and Draco recognized it.  
  
It was Lucius' owl.  
  
The owl hooted when it landed on Draco's hand. He took the parchment tied to the owl and opened it. Hermione paced while he read. Suddenly, she asked, "Your Father's?"  
  
Draco eyed her from a distance and replied. "Yes. He's telling me I'm going to take Death Eater's ceremony during vacation. Hermione, I'm going to be a Death Eater. . ."  
  
Draco's eyes lowered and his emotions shifted from a high to low.  
  
"No, you're not going to be a Death Eater", Hermione stated with conviction.  
  
"There's no changing the fact that I will be a Death Eater. It had long been planned Hermione"  
  
"Fine, but I'm coming with you"  
  
Draco gave Hermione a questioning look.  
  
"What?"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Edited 11th chapter just for you!  
  
REVIEW! Thanks! (muah!muah!muah!) 


	12. Chapter 12 I'm Here HERMIONE

Hello! Hello! Hello! It must have been quite some time since I have updated. I'm updating pretty slow.(badly). I'm done with the 26th chapter. HAHA! Blanche Dubois: you should catch up a bit more. Chap5 is pretty far off. If you'll be able to read the latest chapters, the story has gone twisting ITSELF. . I can't even keep track of what I'm writing! Imagine 26chapters at hand and only 12 are posted.sheesh! thanks luvs2party: I've managed to fix some errors on the later chappies. Sorry for the OFF stuff..i'm just wondering how come you've read the fic to the 6th chapter. . .curious. . .***evil grin*** silverspark: thanks for the kind words. Hang on up to the upcoming chapter. I'm actually just starting to START the fic. The first chapters are a bit of a background only. Anyway, the Death Eater part, as I could say, is pretty good, or so I believe it is. You would be catching those parts on chapter14 and 15. You'll get the ceremony, in detail. Heehee. So I assume you're gonna read it til the end? Oh please! I'm begging you to! PokeyOoOky: I hope I got your nick right ***cute***. Hope you'll read more. Chap1 is only a teaser. were you teased? Nah! I don't think so dracos girl: thanks! Chap12 is here for you!  
  
***If you'll find more errors, please do understand, I'm A MINOR! For goodness' sake, I owe a bit of your mind to for you to be able to decipher what the lines meant. . . that's why we're called humans. . .we're "supposed" to be gifted with logical reasoning and comprehension---which sets us apart from apes or other creature. ***heehee*** Too much of my rabbles, READ ON!  
  
I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 12 I'm Here  
  
***Hermione***  
  
*************************  
  
"Hermione, what are you talking about?", Draco didn't remove his eyes from her.  
  
It wasn't possible for Hermione to come with him. . . not unless. . .  
  
"Draco, you will need my help when you're going to face your father. With all the confusion in your head, I reckon you couldn't handle the situation yourself", Hermione reasoned as she held Draco's hand tightly, sharing her warmth with him.  
  
"You know it's not possible. You know what my family thinks about a mudblood like you. . .", Draco said teasingly with his sly smirk.  
  
"We will a figure a way out. . . hmmm. . . I could borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak while I'm at your house. They wouldn't know that I'm there. Please, Draco. We're in this together right? With or without trouble, I will go with you"  
  
Draco took his arms around Hermione, and hugged her tight. The cold wind brushed against their skin once, then Draco replied.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want to make this more complicated as it already is. You will stay here and I'll owl you often. It's better that way. I wouldn't want to risk your safety. I promise, I'll handle it the way it should be"  
  
"Fine. There's no point arguing with you. You always get things your way. But worse comes to worst, I'll not hesitate to come to your house"  
  
They just stood there, feeling each other. It felt good this way. No one wanted to let go.  
  
Draco kissed her hair lightly and drowned himself in her scent. She smelled sweet. Her perfume ensnared Draco's senses. . . he wanted more of Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, it's not often I'll say this to you, because it's hard you know, especially if you mean it well. . . Hermione Granger, I love you. . ."  
  
Hermione's eyes were closed and her head rested on his lean chest. She always felt secured when Draco's arms are around her. . .  
  
"I love you too Draco. I wouldn't want any trouble come your way. . .", Hermione replied as she looked at his grey eyes.  
  
Draco pulled away and examined her from head to toe. He knew a beautiful body was hidden behind her robes. He let out a sexy smirk and pulled Hermione closer to him, with their lips almost touching.  
  
Hermione felt Draco's hot breath on her face. They were breathing each other. Hermione was staring at his eyes. . .eyes that searched through her.  
  
The clock struck 12 midnight.  
  
Before pulling away, Draco met Hermione's lips with his, gently kissing her, then removed his lips from her.  
  
"We have to go. Anyone could be out in the hallways by this time of the night. We might catch some older students quite not sober from Hogsmeade lingering around"  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione and gestured for her to come out first. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I want to put this to your attention, you look exquisite. . .i can't take my eyes from you tonight", Draco mouthed, as if he was reprimanding a student he just took points from.  
  
"And I. . .nothing. Let's go", Draco turned away without finishing his statement.  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione smiled inside. She can't let Draco know how happy she was being kissed for the first time by Draco Malfoy---the school heartthrob. Yes, the kiss was brief but she never felt like it. The air around them was cold and nothing else seemed to matter at that moment. All she felt was the warmth that came out of Draco. She thought Draco was cold as a vampire---as he is so pale. All but his mattered to her right now. She saw how gentle Draco's eyes stared at her, how his face showed how much he cared for her, and how much the Draco Malfoy, the ugly ferret boy she knew and hated before, now loves her. . .so much. . .  
  
**********************  
  
Monday came and students went back and forth, making their way to the rooms that they are supposed to take their exams in. Harry and Ron almost came in late for Charms. They took their seats promptly, finding a couple at the end of the room. Next subject, they were due in Transfiguration. At the end of their exams, they couldn't help compare what they did. For once, Ron was able to successfully transfigure Pig, his owl, into a broomstick--- much to everyone's surprise. The day went on and ended without the four talking much to each other. They have to do their best for this was their last year in Hogwarts.  
  
**********************  
  
Wednesday came and the Slytherins would be taking their exams with Gryffindors for Care of Magical Creatures. Draco didn't speak throughout the duration of the exams, for the first time since 3rd year. Maybe he has changed. . .no. Not just changed, Hermione has influenced him. Her grew aware of this with Crabbe and Goyle throwing weird looks at him while taking the exams. After an hour and a half, they were through. Hermione hastingly ran back to the castle to study for Arithmancy. Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't have another subject coming up until after lunch so they decided to stay and talk for Hagrid for a while. On the other hand, Draco tried to catch up with Hermione, with two his two cronies tailing after him.  
  
"Hermione, wait up! And you two, scram! Go pickle some slugs!. . .Hermione!"  
  
Hermione stopped running, panted, and caught her breath while she held her wrist. Draco caught up with her, not showing any signs of exhaustione. The cold air was thin, and it was weird Draco seemed perfectly normal.  
  
"What do you want? I need to catch some last minute review for Arithmancy. I can't afford to miss an answer"  
  
"I know it's your favorite subject and all. I just need a word from you"  
  
Draco suddenly caught sight of Hermione wince in pain as she held her wrist.  
  
"What's that? Are you hurt?", Draco queried at once with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Oh this, I'm fine Draco. That, that creature must have bit me a bit hard. But it will be fine as they day ends. Nothing to worry about", Hermione replied smiling, still with a trace of pain on her face.  
  
"You're not going anywhere with that. I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey"  
  
"I told you, I'm fine. I reckon you tell me what you need to inform me of. You're taking much of my time"  
  
"I wouldn't mind you taking MY time. . .", Draco said with a sly smirk.  
  
"Come on. Off with it Draco!"  
  
"Dumbledore wants to meet us Friday night. I reckon we'll talk about what's going to happen during Christmas vacation, by the way, aren't you coming home to your parents?"  
  
"They're off to Hawaii. I heard Mum's down with a bad cold. It's pretty chilly back in our place this time of the year. Good thing I'm here so that I would have an easier contact with you", Hermione blushed.  
  
"Hermione, I'll walk you off to your dormitory. I don't have anything on my schedule for the next two hours"  
  
"Okay"  
  
**********************  
  
They walked up a series of staircases together with the people in the portraits bowing as they passed.  
  
'That's odd. They don't do that when I walk around here. Oh yeah. I'm with a Malfoy', she thought to herself.  
  
They didn't mind students throwing weird looks at them. Draco and Hermione could understand them. Two sworn enemies since first year walking around together?! OK fine. They're Head Boy and Head Girl. . . but they are supposed to hate each other, right?  
  
They reached the portrait of the Gryffindor dormitory and saw Stephen Bridges coming down on the other staircase rather annoyed. Ginny and he hasn't talked much lately.  
  
"You sure are alright? That's your wand hand Hermione. We're together for Defense against the Dark Arts again tomorrow. I reckon you'll have a problem with that"  
  
Draco held Hermione's hand an pulled the clothe of her robe and shirt up to her elbow, seeing a deep, nasty wound on her wrist. Not just that, it seems the wound has been bleeding since they left Hagrid's hut, under the blistering cold.  
  
"Now tell me you're alright!", Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione turned her face away feeling embarrassed and tried to pull her hand away from Draco. Draco brought Hermione's wrist up to his mouth, biting her at the open flesh. Hermione shrieked in pain with 'What are you doing' and 'Did you have to do that' look on her face. Draco removed his mouth from her hand with blood all over his lips. He quickly wiped it off with his robe and looked intently at her.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Hermione looked at her wrist. Before her very eyes, the wounds closed up and traces of blood disappeared gradually.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"You see, a snake's venom in not completely fatal. Some of them are medicinal, and can cure wounds like that", Draco said without looking at Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Tell me Draco, are you an Animagi?"  
  
Draco looked up at her and squeezed her hand tight.  
  
"Yes. I hope you wouldn't tell anyone about this"  
  
"Since when? You're unregistered aren't you?"  
  
"I knew you could transform, or rather, had the traits of a serpent when I was five. My parents knew about it when I was eight. Since then, they've helped me to figure out how to completely transform. I've perfected transfiguring into one when we were in third year. And yes, I'm not registered. Well, not completely. My parents informed Dumbledore about it and they've worked things out with the Ministry o f Magic to keep my name confidential. You know, parents wouldn't want their children to have a snake for a classmate, now would they?"  
  
Hermione laughed at Draco's last sentence. She completely forgotten she's due in Arithmancy in twenty minutes.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I could beat you up in Defense Against the Dark Arts, with my hand perfectly well now", Hermione told Draco teasingly.  
  
"Hah! You wish. . . you couldn't beat me at that"  
  
"I will. Thanks to YOUR help"  
  
"Shut up!", Draco spat.  
  
"Now, now, I wouldn't want to argue with you. I guess this is where we part. I almost forgot I have Arithmancy"  
  
Draco nodded and suddenly spoke in Parseltongue while turning away towards the staircase. Hermione was about to come in when she heard Draco, so she looked at Draco's direction, watching him walking down the stairs.  
  
Another voice was heard. The person was also speaking in Parseltongue. A few more steps up, Hermione saw Harry alone, tracing his steps towards the portrait hole.  
  
"What was that about?", Hermione queried with a confused look.  
  
"I believe Draco was saying his farewell to you. . . And he said that he will always be there for you whenever you need him. And that's when he saw me"  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I told him that I am hoping he is true to his word and he told me he sure was positive"  
  
"And what did you say then?"  
  
Harry whispered the password and was about to step inside. He stood there without looking at Hermione.  
  
"I said I will be as well. . .because he asked me if I'll still be around for you even after 'us'. . ."  
  
Without looking at Hermione behind him, Harry went inside straight to his room.  
  
Hermione followed dumbfounded and left in her own confused thoughts.  
  
~Disclaimer: as usual. . .not mine---the characters I mean.  
  
***review please! (pwitty pwease with sugah and cherries on top!---now I think that YOU"RE thinking I'm a fag.hehe) 


	13. Chapter 13 Arbitrarily DRACO

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 13 Arbitrarily  
  
***Draco***  
  
*****************************  
  
Friday came in fast and first subject in the morning: Divination for Harry, Ron, and Ginny,and Muggle Studies for Hermione. She had a special schedule for Divination to make way for her job as Head Girl.  
  
Students were walking along the corridor head merrily to the classrooms they were due in. no wonder. After the examinations, they will be going back to their families to celebrate the holidays with them.  
  
And even if Draco was one of them, he did not join in the festive air. He could only wish that nothing of what's happening is actually happening. He wasn't like any other student in Hogwarts. He is Draco Malfoy, the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, a full-pledged Animagus, cursed by the legendary Three Drak Witches to suffer with the beautiful Lioness in the person of Hermione Granger. And that's not all. His rival was Harry Potter, who was Hermione's boyfriend.  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco headed for the dungeons deep in thought. He walked musingly, absent- minded. Draco must have walked straight into a couple of third year students without him knowing. He was drowned in a rampage of dilemma.  
  
He entered Snape's classroom with most of the students already inside. It was a good thing his cronies were not around to disturb him. They're caught up talking with Pansy on how Draco was acting rather unusual these past months.  
  
"Must be busy with Head Boy stuff and strategies for Quidditch", they said to themselves.  
  
Draco took a seat at the last row to the left and placed a couple of books at his side, which, in a few seconds fell to the floor. Everyone looked at him, but he didn't notice them staring. He was too busy to care.  
  
*******************************  
  
Dinner came and students filled themselves before they would come back home the next day. As the meal was through, students started coming out, reducing their number inside the Great Hall. The hall was decorated with drapes of green leaves and mistletoes. The Christmas trees gave a joyful glow to the room.  
  
In a distance, Stephen was seen headed to Harry's side of the table. Ginny, who saw him walking their way, looked at the other side of the table to avoid Stephen's look. Then he was there,  
  
"Ginny, I'm terribly sorry, I really have to go, important business to attend to, you know. Yes, I've promised to stay around but this thing I'm attending to is urgent. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you when I get back", Stephen said with a wink.  
  
Stephen bent down to kiss Ginny on the cheek with his dark brown hair swinging afront his face. Then he resumed position.  
  
"Harry, you take care of yourself and Hemrione. Don't let anything some in your way! Goodbye. . . "  
  
Stephen culminated his way out to the hallways.  
  
All four of them mouth-opened, stared at his figure getting farther by the second.  
  
"What was that all about Harry? I reckon you haven't talked to him personally, have you?", Ron asked looking at Ginny, rather than Harry.  
  
"I haven't. . . that's odd. But the way he talks. . . he reminds me of someone. . .", Harry answered.  
  
Hermione was about to ask who when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Draco? What do you need?"  
  
Draco leaned towards her to speak in a whispre-like manner.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see us at 8:30. Maybe we could come up together"  
  
"Alright. . .you could join us here", Hermione mouthed as she felt eyes looking their way  
  
Draco gave her a questioning look. On the other hand, Ron bet that Draco wouldn't even want to sit with them  
  
"Hermione, I'd rather not. Snape's looking this way and I don't want him to suspect anything or he'll tell my father about this. Snape could screw things up pretty badly", Draco replied as he nodded to each of them before he left the hall.  
  
He was about to turn for the dungeons when a voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Young Malfoy,watch your back wherever you go. Look after Hemrione whilst she's around, especially with your father. See you around"  
  
The shadow vanished and Draco stood still, trying to decipher what the person said and who it was. The voice was awfully familiar but it took him to recognize the owner of the voice.  
  
It was Stephen Bridges.  
  
************************************  
  
Draco and Hermione went to see Dumbeldore. The old man pretty much repeated the situation over again and gave pointers to Draco before they were dismissed.  
  
************************************  
  
Saturday morning felt colder to anyone who was concerned about the prophecy, especially Draco, who'll come face to face with his worst nightmare---his father.  
  
Draco was fetched by Narcissa from King's Cross' station to the Malfoy estate. Six house elves welcomed him. His thick fur coat wasn't able to contain the cold temperature that was coming out of his body. He felt sick.  
  
Draco went to his bedroom and took off his coat. His room was becoming indifferent ti him. The room was cold to him for it lacked the portrait that once hung on his wall at the foot of his bed. There was no one there to comfort him. . .only if he allowed hemrione to come along with him, he wouldn't feel as bad. . .so bad that his pale face was slowly turning into a bluish green.  
  
He made a run for it to the toilet and he threw up. He looked at his face by the mirror and he saw a sickly-looking boy in front of him.  
  
He dragged himself to this bed and he easily fell asleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
Draco awoke at around 9:30 in the evening and much to his surprise, his father wasn't in his room to kick him out of bed to join them for dinner. Since he was already feeling hungry, Draco fixed himself a bit and went downstairs only to witness about a dozen high-ranking Death Eaters at the table.  
  
One by one, they stood up grinning at the sight of Draco, as he was motioned by his father to come closer.  
  
"Son, I want you to meet my colleagues. My fellow DeathEaters, this is my son, Draco Malfoy"  
  
Each of them nodded at Draco without him nodding back. He sat beside his mother quietly and wanted to eat at once.  
  
"So, Draco, have you known the lucky girl that you would wed soon? You have limited time before that time comes", Lucius asked  
  
"I think so", Draco replied arrogantly, hating his father more by the second.  
  
"Very well. I wish to inform you that Death Eater's ceremony would be tonight, to make you one of us. . .", Lucius' responded  
  
Draco was about to stand up, without touching his food at all, when a someone who looked the same age as he was entered the room.  
  
"Draco, this is Stephen Bridges. I assume you've seen him around Hogwarts"  
  
Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Stephen must be the youngest Death Eater by the table  
  
"Yes, I had. Will all of you excuse me, I'm not hungry. . .and I will not become one of you!"  
  
Draco stood at once when a hand caught his wirst as he was pulled back down.  
  
"You will! Not unless you want Ms. Granger badly beaten, or dead, when you come back to Hogwarts"  
  
Lucius won.  
  
If Hermione was the price at stake, he would buy it. But now, he needs to owl Hermione. He didn't expect the ceremony as soon as he arrived. With one last word, Draco said "Excuse me, I have to go", and nodded to them.  
  
Draco ran up to his room and wrote at once, wishing Hermione could still understand his handwriting.  
  
******************************  
  
Hermione,  
  
How are you? I'm sorry to break it like this but Death Eaters' ceremony will be held tonight. I sort of agreed since Lucius threatened me of your safety. I can't afford to lose you. My apologies, but I have to do this. I can't lose you right now. I need you to help me through this. I feel terribly alone here. Much to my surprise, another student is around here. Ginny Weasley's boyfriend, Stephen Bridges is here as well. He's Death Eater too. Let's just hope everything would be normal after the ceremony. I reckon I could still handle the situation here. No need to think about you coming here any time soon. Take care.  
  
Draco  
  
********************************  
  
Draco tied the rolled parchment to his owl. He knew that the weather was bad for owls to be sending mails aruond. But this is urgent. He had no one else to talk to. He wasn't even sure if he could talk to Stephen.  
  
A knock came from the door and Narcissa entered. She looked to see if Draco was still feeling sick.  
  
"Draco, why did you have to choose Hermione Granger as your wife?", Narcissa asked  
  
"What? I never told she was the girl I was referring to a while ago"  
  
"You can't lie to me Draco, even if you're good at it. You see, it is only this morning I was informed of the occurring prophecy, you know, I'm under the Imperius curse the whole time, so I don't know much of what's happening outside. For one thing, you wouldn't bargain her safety over being a person you don't want to become if you don't love her. Am I right?"  
  
"Fine. I was considering marrying her, but we're not committed yet and I know she still loves Potter"  
  
"Potter you say? Must be terrible. But I expect you'll do omething about it soon. Your marriage might help you overcome the trials of the said curse. I shouldn't be helping you with this. Your father might lock me up in the dungeon for a week again, but I'm your mother, and I want what's best for you"  
  
"Mother, father has been abusing you? How come you never got away from this house?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I love him Draco, and nothing can change that. He may be tired from work when he hurts me as he comes home. Well, he's been nice lately as he has not forgotten to cast the Imperius on me"  
  
Draco respected her mother more for what she revealed. He saw how love has made her blind to all the negatives things that came in between.  
  
"I don't believe this! I can report him to the Ministry as soon as I come back to Hogwarts"  
  
"Please don't. I told you, there's nothing to worry about. And there's nothing in love that can separate me from your father. And I tell you son, if you do love Hermione Granger, stand up for her, especially now that you'll have to overcome the curse. By the way, you get ready now. In a quarter before midnight, you should be down at the dungeon. I wish you good luck. . .and blessed be your hands Draco"  
  
Narcissa kissed both Draco's hands. Draco stared at his mother noncholantly.  
  
"Mother, don't give your blessing to these hands. Forgive me. . .I shall kill father with these hands you've just kissed"  
  
~Disclaimer: same as usual  
  
Kindly R&R! Thanks to those who posted their reviews!. . . and the e-mails as well 


	14. Chapter 14 Power of the Dark Side

I Love to See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 14 Power of the Dark Side ************************************  
  
"My son, tell me you are NEVER going to kill your father! Son! You will not kill your father!", Narcissa pleaded crying at Draco's knees. She hugged one leg while Draco stared at her with a blank face.  
  
"If my ancestors are the reason why all of us shall suffer, I shall put justice in my hands and kill my own family"  
  
"No! Draco, he is your father! You can't kill him"  
  
"I'm sorry mother. My own father killed wizards as a way of living . . . and I, his son, whom he taught well, shall kill him with my own hands"  
  
Narcissa thought the situation hopeless. She wouldn't be able to change Draco's mind. So, she went out of the room and went to her room silently weeping.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
* knock. knock *  
  
"Come in", Draco muttered breathing deep and hard.  
  
The door opened slowly and shocked him to find that it was neither his parents nor the house elves.  
  
It was Stephen Bridges.  
  
"Good evening Draco Malfoy", Stephen greeted a dumbfounded Draco who sat by his desk, deep in thoughts.  
  
"Same to you. Lucky you found my room. Did you quite got lost?"  
  
"Not at all. Dogs know how to sniff their way around", Stephen replied with a smile.  
  
"What do you want? To tell you honestly, I wasn't expecting anyone of my age to be a Death Eater"  
  
"Draco, Lucius has already planned things that will happen after your initiation. He will not allow you to fight with the Light Wizards and reckons it would be best if you will not finish the school year in Hogwarts. The best Death Eaters will train you to fight against Dumbledore's side even before you finish school. He plans to get Hermione during Christmas vacation to be held prisoner and slave. She will be used as a bait so that you will follow your father's orders", relayed Stephen with a deep voice.  
  
The pale-skinned boy stared at the young Death Eater in front of him . . . trying to decipher whether or not he will believe the person standing right before him.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Is this a part of my Father's plans?", Draco asked in utmost suspicion.  
  
"I am the only one who could help you right now. This is not a part of your father's plans. I came to tell you this on my own will because I am your friend. Draco, you will be the only one who can save Hermione . . . and Harry as well"  
  
Stephen stepped closer to Draco and gently put a hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?", Draco inquired.  
  
"Your friend Draco . . . whose real name is ---"  
  
Stephen leaned closer to Draco's ear and whispered his name into it.  
  
Draco's ears seemed to be playing a trick on him. He didn't expect someone like 'Stephen' would help him out. And since the situation couldn't get any more absurd than it already was, he gave in to it. Draco agreed to cooperate with Stephen. Hermione's life is in danger once again, without him knowing when his Father would come after the woman he loves.  
  
"What do yo want me to do? I reckon we need to figure out our own plan this instant. Knowing Father, he cold take Hermione at this moment. My owl is still on its way to Hogwarts and won't be returning until tomorrow. We got to inform Professor Dumbledore at once!", Draco mouthed with a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
If Hermione would be captured, there is no way Draco could do it alone . . . figuring a way to put an end to the curse. He couldn't afford to lose her. . . knowing that being in Lucius' hands is the same as being in "danger's hands".  
  
"Draco, I hope you'll trust me with my plan. Lucius informed me about this three weeks ago and I thought of different ways to get out of this situation. First, I had your horse agree to send a letter to Hogwarts. That's the best I could think of right now. I reckon you couldn't use any owl of your father's"  
  
"My horse Claude? He let you 'talk' to him? He doesn't let anyone touch him if it's not me or the house elf that takes care of him. How did you . . "  
  
"Easy for you to forget who I am. I reckon that you know I can talk to animals", Stephen cut in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Yes, pardon me. So how about Claude sending the letter?"  
  
"Claude will send your message to Dumbledore. You shall include everything I said about your father's plans. Tell him to be on guard for Hermione. Even at Hogwarts, she couldn't be that safe. For now Draco, you start writing you message so that it could be sent early tonight. You don't have much time left. In half an hour, the Death Eater's ceremony will start. Just tell them not to worry about tonight. But I'll tell you, it might hurt a bit . . .". Stephen eyed Draco's face which was paler than usual.  
  
So Draco started writing with silence filling his room. Stephen watched him from afar, pacing around. As soon as Draco finished writing, he stood by Stephen' side and asked him a question that bothered him much while he was writing.  
  
"Stephen, I hope you don't mind me asking but does Ginny Weasley know about your true identity?"  
  
Stephen reached for the parchment and got hold of it.  
  
"Ginny doesn't know about me, as who I really am. It might come as a shock to her. I just hope she'd understand that the only way I could get near Harry is being with his friends, if not one of them. Being another Slytherin like you, I didn't expect Harry or any of his friends to accept me as one of them. So I had to choose having a connection with Ginny with my 17-year old body. I say, she's really smart . . . not as smart as your Hermione though. Ginny wouldn't be accelerated a year higher in fourth grade if she wasn't. Pity the girl, she's got it all . . . well, almost. If I could only be in this body forever, I would pursue committing myself to her. But I can't. She might find me too old for her", Stephen justified himself teasingly at Draco.  
  
A faint smile came out of Draco's lips. Deep inside he was wishing that time stood still. He didn't want to think what could possibly happen to Hermione if Lucius got hold of her.  
  
"Excuse me Draco, I reckon you have to prepare now. I'll just send this to Claude as I go out. Don't worry. If us Death Eaters wouldn't be staying any longer than six days here, I'll keep guarding you afterwards. Good luck Draco. Don't allow your father to let you down!", Stephen gave a last smile before he opened the door out.  
  
"Thank you", Draco gave a last reply, feeling emptier than usual having found someone who could help him and see that person just walk out the door. Anyone's presence could have given comfort to his agonized soul, except of course anyone on his father's side.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Draco entered the dungeon seeing about a hundred Death Eaters dressed in black with hoods covering their faces. It was the first time that night that he felt calm and sure of himself. His every step nearer his father was like having a knife stabbed at him deeper after every entry of it to his flesh. If this every step nearer his father would be the same as his own hands killing his father, he would be most glad to go through the initiation at once. Anger raged him. His eyes emitted a violent aura. His brows furrowed in containing his extreme emotions.  
  
"My Son, I introduce you to my fellow Death Eaters. My friends, my Son, Draco Malfoy, Heir of Salazar Slytherin . . . and my Lord Voldemort, here before you is my son, Lord Drache Mal Foi"  
  
Lucius was introducing one to the other with full pride as he is the father of the heir of Voldemort's great power.  
  
"Very well, let us proceed Lucius . . . I can't wait to see the rebirth of Evil . . . of Darkness, the plague that will destroy all who comes our way", Voldemort's hissing voice sent shivers to Draco's spine. Then, he caught sight of Stephen.  
  
How did raco know it was Stephen when the hood was supposed to cover his face? Draco saw gleaming eyes sparkle underneath the hood . . . it was enough to know Stephen through that.  
  
A Death Eater held Draco by his arms and led him up three steps towards an altar. There were candles all around and a long table with petals of red roses over it. When Draco looked back to see the couple more owners of footsteps behind him, both his arms were clutched side by side. Draco tried getting out of their tight grasps but to no avail. He tried kickingthem and pushing them away but he was evidently outnumbered. Deep inside, he was feeling helpless, having no one to help him but a hundred Death Eaters rejoicing around him. If his Father was asking these people to hold him tight like that, he bet what's coming next is not nice at all.  
  
Great marble pillars were pushed towards his direction. The chains attached to it were full-sized. In a matter of seconds, the humungous chains were attached to his arms.  
  
"Father, what is this?"  
  
"Now son, we will have a bit of fun. You will be tied there and you have to figure out what will happen next". Lucius let out an evil grin.  
  
"You didn't tell me about this! Cheater!". Draco was furious. He already knew what to expect next. Draco once saw a wizard being lashed before . . . and undoubtedly, he will be lashed as well that night.  
  
Draco's clothes were ripped off him, leaving him only with his pair of pants. The perfectly sculpted body underneath was revealed while his eyes were fixed on his father's, who was obviously enjoying himself up the balcony inside the dungeon. Voldemort was drinking wine from his goblet and stared at Draco, expecting the latter to revolt.  
  
The room was cold. The winter air filled the room. But then, Draco felt something hot behind him . . .too hot that it made him sweat greatly even if the air that surrounded him was cold. A few seconds more when Draco felt it just above his skin. A torch was placed a few inches away from his pale, sweaty skin. Draco couldn't argue now. He agreed to be a Death Eater. He just contained his thoughts that if he was to go against his father whilst he was away from Hermione, Lucius would get her at once.Draco thought it was the simplest thing that his father could do at the moment, expecting the worst. He waited thinking what will come for him next as he was slowly losing the feel of his skin with the extreme heat.  
  
A gentle hand touched him on his shoulder blade, and another . . . the hands were playing with the sweat on Draco's skin. He suddenly felt the hand the hands travel from his shoulders down to his chained hands. . . then up again on his chest. . .  
  
A playful hand , made its way down to Draco's manhood.  
  
The other hand went up his neck, then touched his feverish lips.  
  
He was so curious to know who the person was so he tried tilting his head to the side, the most that he could do to view the person behind.  
  
Draco smelled the perfume . . .  
  
"Hermione? How did you get here? Why are you here?', Draco asked in fury and shock.  
  
"Hush dear, no more questions"  
  
The woman from behind bit Draco's left air as she touched Draco's length, giving it a bit of a squeeze.  
  
"You're not Hermione!"  
  
"Very welll young master Malfoy"  
  
The woman lid her way from behind through Draco's right side of his body, and went in fron tof him.  
  
The woman was stunning . . . she resembled a Veela, with her brown hair as exception. Her eyes were very sexy---burning with passion as it stared at Draco's eyes of steel cold.  
  
The woman continued exploring every part of Draco's body. She knelt down before him, placing her right check over Draco's manhood. Draco felt very uneasy with a woman over and below him. He realized that the woman was on her way back up when her warm breathy hovered the skin of his abdomen.  
  
The woman licked Draco's skin from his perfect abs up his chest and neck to the side of his lips, carefully teasing Draco.  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, Draco hungrily kissed the woman.  
  
After torridly kissing her, Draco led his mouth towards the woman's right ear and whispered to her.  
  
"If that's what you wanted, you got it. So please, go away so that this whole shit could be over at once", Draco spat.  
  
"Master Malfoy, I'm not done with you . . .", she whispered back seductively. Then she disappeared out of Draco's sight.  
  
He was alone again in the middle of the dungeon with the chains still attached to him. It was worse thinking that a hundred Death Eaters were watching him.  
  
He was breathing hard, mad at the sight of his father in front of him.  
  
In the calmness of the cold night, a green light illuminated the dungeon.  
  
'WHACK!'  
  
A whip made its way through his skin, cutting him deep on his back. Draco winced in pain, feeling the blood slowly ooze out of his open flesh.  
  
'WHACK!'  
  
Another lash hit him, stinging his skin, now wounded.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you Draco Malfoy?", Voldemort hissed. His voice irritated Draco so much that the latter tried to contain his anger and pain in long, deeep, suppressed breaths. . .  
  
'WHACK! WHACK! . . . WHACK!'  
  
The persecutor must have enjoyed himself doing this, or so Draco thought. Draco felt his wounds sting badly with his sweat coming in contact with his open wounds.  
  
'Lucius must have one hell of a time with this'  
  
Draco started moaning and groaning under the pain the lashes gave him. It must have been a dozen in number already and he expected more . . . and he was right. About a dozen more met his mortally wounded torso.  
  
His head hung down lifelessly while his back arched backwards with every time the whip came in contact with his skin.  
  
All this physical assault mad ehim lose much of his strength. When he felt his body was already numb, the lashing stopped and a voice came from behind his ear.  
  
"It hurt didn't it?"  
  
It was the same woman who seduced him. She took off the chains from Draco and caught him in her arms. His weight bored onto her since was Draco was extremely strengthless. She assisted Draco to the table and laid him over it.  
  
Draco's eyes already failed him and his muscles couldn't move as well. He attempted to imagine what kind of torture is next for him.  
  
He heard footsteps nearing him.  
  
"Son, you liked it, didn't you? I reckoned you'll enjoy that before you get initiated tonight. Death Eaters don't rally go through torture before the ceremony but our Lord Voldemort figured out that if we made you more furious than you already are, converting you into one of us would be more than a hundred percent success for us . . . Imagine a ruler more powerful and evil than his predecessors . . .", Lucius' voice thundered through the room and his evil guffaw followed short.  
  
'Welcome . . . TO THE DARK SIDE, Lord Drache Mal Foi . . .", Voldemort seconded as a deafening clap of thunder came about.  
  
Death Eaters started chanting, uttering words in an older form of Latin.  
  
Draco tried to open his eyes with all his remaining might and saw Death Eaters surrounding him.  
  
"Hermione, help me . . ."  
  
Then Draco's eyes closed once more as his body gave him up . . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
*** Please be informed that this is not related to the 5th installment of the Harry Potter book series : Order of Phoenix. Obviously, I finished writing this in May, so I haven't considered the 5th book's content (oh yeah, how can I?!)  
  
***hope you liked this. The initiation proper will be in the next chapter.  
  
*** as usual, read and review! Thanks for those who did! I will put some notes for you in the 15th chappie! 


	15. Chapter 15 Behind Closed Doors

I Love to See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 15 Behind Closed Doors  
  
"Are you ready for what is to happen next? The initiation will start now my Son. . . Welcome to our world!"  
  
The clap of thunder competed with Lucius' mighty voice. His arms were crossed above his chest while eyeing Draco in excruciating pain.  
  
"I don't know how you were able to talk me into this, you filthy bastard!", Draco shouted in utmost disgust.  
  
"Want me to refresh your poor memory? Well, you indirectly agreed to undergo this because you loved that filthy little mudblood too much. I could hardly fathom how someone, of Malfoy descent, would be in love with that sort. You gave nothing but disgrace to our family. . . and you shall not add filth to it anymore. Tonight shall change everything . . . tonight, you will be officially hailed as Lord Drache Mal Foi!"  
  
Another lightning flashed through the room, illuminating Draco's face profusely sweating. . . wincing in pain of his many lashes. His moans were getting longer, and more distinct of agony. Death Eaters started chanting again---what seemed to be the Devil's words to Draco. His eyes are now opened wide expecting the worst to come. The woman in black was now bathing him in essential oils---rubbing her cold hands onto Draco's feverish skin. One Death Eater held some sort of plants with odd-looking flowers that were beaten onto his bare chest, down to his feet. Draco wasn't reacting anymore. He seemed numb to what the creatures has been doing to him. He was as if an idol of Darkness.  
  
"If you will, my Lord, you can now put the Death Mark on him", Lucius said, as if Draco wasn't ever related to him.  
  
"Ah yes. . .", Voldemort replied with an evil grin on his bony face.  
  
"Severus, could you now Apparate to Hogwartsand get Ms. Granger. . . the mudblood shall be here to witness this---to see how her lover suffers in his devotion for her. . . and she shall be slave to us soon after", Lucius mouthed while eyeing Draco of his reaction.  
  
"NO! Stop! You can't take her!", Draco shouted.  
  
He quickly assumed a sitting position, pushing everyone beside him out of the way. His weak body ran back and forth draggingly, with both everyone beside him out the way. He was looking at the Death Eaters. He was looking for Snape. If Snape gets Hermione, it would be his end. . . and hers.  
  
Four Death Eaters ran to him, holding him tight. They led him back to the table where they tied him to. Draco tried to get out but he couldn't. his sleeping mind was fully awake already.  
  
"Snape! If you dare come near Hermione, swear, you will be the first to die of my hands!"  
  
"Severus, don't mind the kid. You go and leave now. Draco might get the chance to strangle you to death before you could Disapparate. . . Hahahahaha."  
  
Lucius laughed uproariously seeing no chance for Draco to escape. Snape went out of the room hurriedly, in fear that Draco meant his words well. The chants went louder and louder. . . only Draco heard a dog howl from outside. Everyone else were busy in thought of the initiation.  
  
"Sirius!", Draco yelled , trying to get out of the chains tied to him.  
  
'What did you say? Sirius? He's out hiding son. . . hahahaha! You must be hallucinating. Black couldn't get any near this place", Lucius spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"You don't know your 'colleagues' that much then, Lucius. Stephen Bridges is Sirius Black! I reckon you were smarter than that!", Draco spat, quite forgotten the line between an ass and a father.  
  
"Crabbe! Go out and check what happened outside", Lucius ordered.  
  
Crabbe, one of Dracos's cronies went out the room, only to pant running inside.  
  
"Lucius! Snape. . . he' dead!"  
  
"You and your men, go and search for Black! That moron! He can't be that far. Now go! He shall pay for losing us one of our most faithful friends!"  
  
Lucius buried his face into his hands and suddenly taking his hands off, showing a ruthless, violent aura that was ready to explode.  
  
'Fine. With or without the Mudblood, let us proceed", Lucius mouthed in a more serious tone. Voldemort drew himself closer to the table, glaring at Draco's blood-filled body. He held draco's wrist and clenched it fiercely, burying his long, black nails. He took his wand out, pointing it at Dracos' arm. . . and there it was. . . the Death Mark was perfectly situated on Draco's toned arm.  
  
Draco Malfoy was now a Death Eater. . . and the new Dark Lord. . .  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sirius had just transformed back to human form after suffering with the Cruciatus curse Snape did to him. Being a large, fierce beast, he was still able to dangerously bite through Snape's flesh and cut him with his sharp claws. Stephen told Dumbledore to keep an eye on Hermione and he fled off. In Stephen's tattered form, the wolves could feast on him if they found him alone through Hgwart's grounds.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you stay here with Harry. Death Eaters could come up any moment now. I reckon Stephen should have stayed here. Clearly, he was nearly dead", Dumbledore claimed as he Apparated to every professor's office.  
  
"Harry, I have to go to Draco! He needs me now more than ever. . . Harry!. . .", Hermione bawled on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Come now, Hermione, you can't go anywhere near Voldemort. If you go, they will take you and make you slave. . . and Draco would not want that to happen, now would he?"  
  
Harry tightened his arms around Hermione to assure her it was better that she was in Hogwarts than in any other place. Only Hermoine's cry could be heard in Dumbeldore's office.  
  
"Harry, what if they kill him? What if he goes mad after the ceremony tonight? I don't know what to do! I should have gone with him there!"  
  
Ron and Ginny came dashing inside the office to where Harry and Hermione stood.  
  
"Mione, are you alright? Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright", Ron said as he rested a hand over Hermione's trembling shoulder.  
  
"Mione, Draco will be fine", Ginny seconded, patting Hermione on her back.  
  
'I don't know what I will do if something terrible happens to him. . . I will not forgive myself!", Hermione yelled fighting her tears back.  
  
Dumbledore appeared with the other teachers and called on Harry, Ron, and Ginny to come near. Hermione sat by Dumbledore's desk while they talked seriously on the situation. Everyone was given task as to what to do in case they shall encounter Death Eaters around. When Harry turned his head to where Hermione sat. . .  
  
"Mione?. . . Professor! Hermione's gone!"  
  
Harry stood shocked as he turned his head back to the Headmaster.  
  
"Just as I expected. . . Harry, I'm afraid she has gone to go to Draco. . ."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hermione traveled long and cold for three hours on Draco's horse, Claude. It seemed too short a time to reach the Malfoy manor. What she didn't know was that the Three Dar Witches enchanted the path she took for it to become shorter.  
  
Hermione went off the horse and patted his back. She gestured for Claude to hide. When she was sure no one was around, she got the Invisibility Cloak she took from Harry's trunk when she escaped from Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermone trailed her way to the back door of the manor and saw he door open with huge paw prints on the floor. Someone must have known she was coming. Whether or not that someone was helping her, she thanked him just the same.  
  
Footsteps were coming close and saw Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Parkinson talking among themselves. Hermione followed them from a distance, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
"We must hurry now. Lord Drache Mal Foi must be feeling very weak and tired. We still have to make sure his bed is cozy. Hahahahahahah!", Mr. Parkinson teased the other two as they two laughed at his statement.  
  
Hermione gasped, that she had to cover her mouth from making any more noise. She followed them and saw petalsof roses scattered on the floor.  
  
Hermione started to feel dizzy. Her head seemed to be pounded with hammer repeatedly. But still, she kept track and finally reached Draco's room. Mr. Crabbe opened the door to witness a very huge room. They entered noticing a framed portrait by the foot of Draco's bed.  
  
"That's odd. I didn't know a plain gray canvass is a work of art to the new Dark Lord's eyes", Mr. Goyle mouthed.  
  
Hermione entered with them and stayed put by one corner so that there would be no chance for them to suddenly trip on her.  
  
The three of them lighted candles around and changed the bed sheets to ruby with pillows made out of gold silk. When they were done, they exited laughing victoriously over the initiation Draco went through.  
  
Hermione stood there rigid, realizing she was putting Draco's life in danger if ever Lucius found out she was there.  
  
In matter of seconds, the door swung open with the house elves levitating Draco's unconscious form in the air towards his bed. He was laid carefully to the sheets. Hermione didn't know whether she should run to him or stay put. Her chin trembled slightly as she witnessed traces of blood all over his body.  
  
//Is he sleeping?. . . or is he---dead?. . .//  
  
Hermione tried to hold her tears back. She didn't want any suspicion to arise if the elves heard a sound from her.  
  
When the house elves went out, she took the Invisibility Cloak off without hesitation and ran to Draco. She shook him hard while crying like a child.  
  
"Draco! Wake up!"  
  
Draco instantly opened his eyes in shock of hearing Hermione's voice. He tried to sit up, only to be pushed back by Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing here? You don't know what danger you're getting yourself into. I told you, I'M FINE! I already spared you from my father's hands and now you'll come here as if me bargaining for your life is not enough! How ungrateful of you Mudblood. . .", Draco loathed at her sight. He even glared at her dangerously.  
  
Hermione stood greatly shocked. How could Draco shout at her like that? She already risked entering the manor and now that she's inside, Draco's pushing her away.  
  
"Draco, I love you. I don't care if I get killed tonight. If this is the only way to get you out of the curse---for you not to take innocent lives, then so be it. I'll never think twice of saving you from the cursed life you'll live"  
  
"Whether or not you love me, you shouldn't have come. And don't call me Draco, you bitch. I'm Lord Drache Mal Foi, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, and I expect you to call me by that name.  
  
Hermione, still rigid, cried louder as she looked away, seemingly terribly hurt with what Draco was saying. When she looked back at him, he was unconscious again. Very confused she was, Hermione fell to her knees, resting her back against the side of the bed.  
  
Minutes passed and almost tired asleep, Hermione saw roses floating in midair, shimmering in gold dusts. . .  
  
Then a voice brokein. . .  
  
"Hermione, please stay. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
phew! That was quite a length, considering I typed 8chapters for different fics today. . . god, my eyes are tired and my arms are strained. . . my fingers? Nah, they would be like zombies if I continue abusing them like this. I BEG YOU TO REVIEW!  
  
So, yeah, I wish you still happen to trace the beginning of the story---how it started, the curse, their struggle, the individual characters' struggle with friendship and love. It's really hard to remember the many infos I included here aside from those that were already given from the Harry Potter books that the original author J.K Rowling wrote (ha. . . how I wish I thought about this whole plot before Rowling did. If I did, then maybe I would be richer than the Queen of England, just as Rowling is right now. Oh well)  
  
Points to take note of: *the presence of the portrait in Draco's house---it should be back in Hogwarts. He's just in the Manor for Christmas vacation, remember? It just shows that the Three Witches were controlling the whole place. . . that the reason why the portrait was plain gray (without the lady), is because Hermione, the lady in the portrait, was IN the house (so, maybe, it would seem odd if Hermione would meet Hermione on the portrait, right?)  
  
*Hermione got dizzy just as she walked through the corridor to Draco's room where rose petals were scattered everywhere---the curse, or rather, the prophecy was 'going back in time' that the omen of roses were a premonition for her to meet the 'Draco' in the prophecy who was unkind to her, causing her to suffer inside the dream that Harry and Draco dreamt about once before.  
  
*Sirius Black as Stephen Bridges---keep in mind that this fic is not OOTP based since I finished this on the day of my birthday, which is on the 13th of May. To those who haven't read the 5th book, I will not spill on any fact with regards to what will happen. So, let's keep it to that. . . in THIS fic, since Sirius was into hiding after Harry helped him escape in "The Prisoner of Azkaban", he entered as a student, in a body with the same age that Harry was. He wanted to look after Harry and so he risked being a student in Slytherin, and a Death Eater at Voldemort's command. What will happen to him? Just read on to the 16th chapter and you'll find out.  
  
*Snape's death---oh yes, he's dead. I don't really think he is essential to the story. I mean, making potions wouldn't be vital to what will happen next, not unless Draco and Hermione would want to take another potion. . . oh please! The horror of the thought! Even I got sick of such plot already, considering the fact that the first eight chapters I wrote were done way in February. So, every time I'd go read my handwritten copy, I feel like I want to puke. Drinking the potion to be in love afterwards isn't really possible if you did things right. Oh well, I'm not really against it as I, myself, used such thing to introduce the story.  
  
*Ron showing concern for Hermione---okay, this might be the first time I'll say this, but the Ron in this fic has finally gotten over falling in love with Hermione. A Ron-Hermione love story is a bit weak and lame. All they would do is snap at each other's differences. Ron would get mad over Hermione's cleverness and regard for the rules while Hermione will get pissed off Ron's shallow-mindedness and childishness. Where the hell would their relationship go? I've tried to write something about them but failed a number of times. I'd say I'll leave that to those who can make a good story out of them. Honestly, I can't.  
  
*the roses in the last part and the voice that broke in---it was the Three Witches, once again, controlling their Fates. The voice that broke in was Draco's, seemingly gotten off from his 'evil' trance. What if he awakens his evil side again and hurts Hermione physically without knowing he did it? Read on to the 16th chapter if Hermione would be safe now that Draco has finally recovered his 'natural' senses.  
  
*LAST! Try to decipher what the Three Dark Witches in this ruddy story. Be able to think whether or not they are needed here or we can do without them. Tell me what you think about the mishaps these hags caused.  
  
*OKAY, THIS REALLY IS THE LAST. Since I wasn't able to upload lately, and most probably I've forgotten what notes I should include after the story, I'll tell you this now, before I forget (again). Since this fic is entitled "I Love to See You Cry", who do you think among the characters, as far as the story has gone, will say this line in the last chapter? You could also tell me who you EXPECT to say the line "I Love to See You Cry". At first, when I wasn't done with the story, I fixed myself to have this certain character to say that line. But when the last chapter came, it turned out to be another character who'll say it. Haha! That's how twisted my mind (and the stories I write) gets.  
  
***thanks for the reviews : cinnamon-eyes, person, Hota-chan, Dreaming One, bz, MistressDeDraco, Blanche Dubois, sum1, silverspark, Blue eyes, luvs2party, PokeyOoOky, Maureen, purplelily, slytherinferret, Ashley, Vickie, Anonymous, cookie, and swimcutie. To those whom I've missed, pardon me as I have not a complete copy of the reviews. Thanks for the emails too! Happy reading! 


	16. Chapter 16 Contradiction

I Love to See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Contradiction  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stood At once from where she sulked to witness a man in utmost agony. She saw Draco's face suffering in great pain. Tears came rushing from both their eyes. . .  
  
. . . yet Draco sobbed even harder.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I think this whole thing is getting over me. It's winning over my mind. I'm giving up. . . this is too much. I can't go on any longer. . .", Draco bawled with his eyes closed as it winced in pain.  
  
Hermine sat by the side of the bed and leant forward to him. She wrapped her arms around Draco's body that was sticky wet with the mixture of his fresh sweat and dried blood.  
  
She cried with Draco while shivering in his touch. Draco's face was cold as ice and his arms were feverish as hell.  
  
"Don't give up on me now. You have to hold on Draco! We will get through this. All I want you to do now is rest. . ."  
  
Hermione pulled away from Draco, wet herself with his body fluids.  
  
She took her wand and pushed Draco to his side. Hermione muttered a healing spell that closed Draco's wounds and left only traces of scar on his tattered form.  
  
*It was so hard for Hermione to see Draco like that. She didn't see any ruthless, violent aura in him. . .  
  
She saw only the pain she didn't want him to contain. If only she could bear with him his pains. . .*  
  
The door swung open and Hermione for once didn't know what to do---if anyone found out that she was there, she's dead.  
  
A weak, beaten do entered the room. The door magically closed by itself.  
  
Draco tried opening his eyes to see who came in. he tilted his head to the side, and as soon that it was clear to his sight who entered, he jumped out of the bed despite the pain he was having.  
  
"Merlin, I'm sorry. . . this shouldn't have happened to you. . ." Draco slightly patted the dog on its back as some patches of hair was falling off.  
  
"Draco, they have beaten your dog as well. Look, he has something in his mouth", Hermione said.  
  
"He isn't just a dog Hermione. He is Stephen. . . No, I mean, he is Sirius Black"  
  
"Are you kidding? How can it be? Stephen can't be Sirius!"  
  
Hermione ran up to Draco and felt emotionally strained. She didn't expect that going to tha mansion was harder than she thought it would be.  
  
Hermione took the roll of parchment from the dog's mouth, then the dog spit something out. . . it was a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant with the letters "SB" inscribed at the back.  
  
The dog transformed to human form on the floor's surface., assuming Sirius' body for some time and changing to Stephen's, then back to Sirius'. His body was terribly tattered and covered with blood. He opened his mouth with great difficulty. "Draco, my mission ends here. I helped you as much as I would have done to Harry. F I haven't been interfering with Lucius' plans, you must have killed Hermione as sson as you saw her tonight. Your love for her will be the only thing that shall hinder you from being selfless. Take care of her. . . and Ginny as well---tell her I'm sorry that I can't go back to Hogwarts just as I've promised her. Tell her I loved her much, even as me---as Sirius. Kindly explain to he everything. . . and give her that necklace---it's the only thing that I can give her before I leave. I'm sorry Draco. I know you still need my help to surpass the curse of the prophecy. . . but I can't hold on any longer. Please forward my apologies to Harry as well. . .", Sirius mouthed in grave whispers.  
  
Hermione and Draco knew Sirius was dying.  
  
"Sirius, hang on. . . Please. . . we need you. I wouldn't be able to explain this all to Ginny. . . and Harry! He will kill me if he knew you--- you saved my life!", draco yelled in great panic.  
  
It was his first time to see someone lose his life---lose life for him.  
  
"Draco, be brave. Be brave for Hermione, and everyone else. The future of both the Muggle and Wozarding world lies in your hands. If the time comes you'll turn mad an ruthless, always look back from where it all began. . . there you will see that there was someone who loved you so deep, she was willing to die in your hands in exchange of the for the thousands, innocent others. Change the stars. Draco, you are the Serpent and you will fight--- fight for what you think is right and just. Now, I thank you for our brief friendship. . . I shall leave. . .", Sirius uttered his last words to Draco with a faint, peaceful smile.  
  
A spectrum of colors surrounded Sirius's body and it almost blinded Hermione and Draco. Scent of flowers filled the room. . .  
  
And looking one last time at Sirius' form, a gasp came out of Hermoione.  
  
They saw a stallion's form before Sirius completely vaniched into the air.  
  
Draco sat there dumbfounded.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry, RON, and Ginny sat in the Griffindor Common Room trying to muster anything. They were dead worried of Hermione---and Draco as well.  
  
Ginny had the sudden urge to stand, and so she did. She made her way towards the window.  
  
The snow was falling hard.  
  
Ginny tried to look farther into the Dark Forest through the heavy downfall of innocent snow. . .  
  
Then she saw a black form walking through the grounds.  
  
"There's someone out there", Ginny voiced in a curious tone as she turned to where Harry and Ron sat musing.  
  
"Ginny, no one can walk out in that weather", Ron replied nonchalantly while he stares at the sparkling fire in the fireplace.  
  
"Really. . . . See, there's someone walking outside"  
  
Curious to see, Harry walked up to Ginny's side and opened the window.  
  
The cold air rished inside the room, beating itself at the raging fire affront Ron.  
  
Ron, as he jumped off the couch to dodge a spark of fire, decided to walk to Harry and Ginny's side.  
  
A rose flew inside and landed on Ginny's feet. She bent down to pick it up.  
  
She stood still while she held it tightly in her delicate hand.  
  
Ginny felt her inside warm as she viewed the black form outside. The man walked towards their direction. When light from the torches outside illuminated his face, the man smiled gently as if an angel. . .  
  
. . . then he turned into a blur, mixing his hazy form with the wind. . .  
  
A tear came down Ginny's cheek. A drop of blood escaped her tightly injured wound in her hand. . .  
  
The rose wounded her. . . and she knew well who the man was. . .  
  
"Stephen. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione, there is no better time to talk about this but now. . . you've got to go back to Hogwarts as sson as you can. You can't stay here. It's dangerous for you---for both of us"  
  
"Draco, I made it this far. I've made the choice of loving you this much and I have no regrets whatsoever. I'm not leaving", Hermione replied as she grasped tight onto Draco's cold hands.  
  
They both sat on the bed musing over things. The fire gave them enough warmth from the terrible weather outside. They spent some time in silence when Draco decided to break it.  
  
"Hermione, I have decided. You're leaving tomorrow morning but you have to stay here for the night. You will use Claude back. Father won't be expecting me to wake in three days, so I reckon no one would enter my room. . . but then, you have to go". Draco clasped Hermoine's hands into his and kissed them lightly while he staring into Hermione's distressed, brown eyes.  
  
"Do you really want me to go? I came here and I didn't even think about my safety---only to be near you and know that you are safe. Why won't you come back with me to Hogwarts? We can sneak out tomorrow and no one would know"  
  
"Hermione, I want you around, really. Don't think that I'm pushing you away. It's not that. This is for your own safety. We don't know when my other self would come over me aain. I tried controlling myself from speaking ill words at you tonight but my mind is still weak to resist it. I'm afraid I need some time to control it on my own. It has taken much of my energy already. . ." Draco paused for a while and stared more intently into Hermione's eyes. "I want you Hemrione. . .", Draco said as he moved closer at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was about to give in to what Draco was doing when---  
  
'SLAP!'  
  
Draco slapped her hard. She stumbled to the floor, and stared back at Draco with a confused, hurt look.  
  
"Draco, what has gotten into you?"  
  
She knew it was a stupid question. Hermione knew that Draco's other side was winning over him again.  
  
Draco jumped out of the bed and gained at her. He pulled Hermione up roughly, as he held the color of her shirt up in his strong fists.  
  
Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked into Draco's fierce ones. . . he seemed a ferocious beast who had just found his prey.  
  
Draco let out a more natural, evil smirk. . . then he kissed Hermione hard-- -his lips pressed hard on hers like a hungry beast.  
  
Hermione tried to push him away but to no avail. Draco was too strong for her.  
  
Draco bit Hermione's lower lip when she decided to give in. . and she closed her eyes. . . her eyes wet with her tears.  
  
Draco's hands started to explore through Hermione's silken skin to her back, and held her in his manly arms. He was still kissing Hermione dangerously when he felt the desire to go further. . .  
  
His tongue hungrily licked her upper lip, then her lower lip alternately, asking Hermione to make way for his aching tongue. Knowing what Draco meant, she slightly opened her mouth with her own expecting tongue meeting up with his. Their flesh circled inside her mouth, mixing their liquids together.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione's shirt up to the edge of her bra. She's gone rigid, for she has not gone that far. . . but she let Draco do what he wanted. She thought that Draco was not in his proper state of mind, so she let him unhook her bra skillfully from behind.  
  
She knew she would regret it for she promised herself not to indulge to the call of the virgin flesh to sexual intercourse while she wasn't married.  
  
But she loved him. . . and that thought clouded her once-perfect objectiveness.  
  
Draco's nails dug onto her flesh, cutting her as he slowly led his nails back up front.  
  
Hermione felt the trace sting. . . and it felt warm.  
  
She knew Draco had just wounded her.  
  
Yet she didn't object. They were still kissing hungrily.  
  
It daunted on her that she might end up like Sirius after they have done the deed---just like what she looked like in Draco and Harry's dreams--- wounded, and in deep sorrow. . . crying with no tears at all. / /  
  
She thought she was going crazy. Draco's kissed were ultimately divine as his hands worked it nonstop. Draco pulled away. "I'm sorry. . . I can't control it. I reckon we both have to rest now, before I think of doing anything worse than this"  
  
Hermione nodded, still in tears.  
  
Draco helped her hook her bra on under her robes when he felt a sticky liquid come in contact with his pale fingertips.  
  
He pulled his hands off and saw it was tainted in Hermione's blood. Draco's head bowed in resentment. He shook his head and lifted his head back at Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave him a painful smile and kissed him on the cheek., telling him it was fine.  
  
Draco led her to his bed. He gestured for her to share with him the space and Hermions followed.  
  
They both lay silently on the large four-poster. Hermione was so tired that she closed her eyes at once. . .  
  
From the silence she felt a kiss on her forehead. . .  
  
"I hope you'll forgive me. . .", Draco mouthed.  
  
"I already had. . . long before. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you have it folks! The 16th chapter just as I've promised. I'd say you are one bunch of eager readers. I was supposed to lag this until late this coming week but since I found your reviews quite domineering, I was FORCED to type this up. God, I still have a week-long exam this coming week and I've got 8stories to update! 10subjects to review for+8stories to think of+loads of edit work+work load as president of my club (Dance Troupe)+book report for English class+reaction paper for Economics+Investigatory project for Physics+1 whole book to understand for Filipino class (I can't understand it, and I HAVE to!. . .why didn't I take lessons in an internationa school anyway?)+practical exm for Swimming+graphic organizer for Research+song composition for Music+exam for my elective (Culinary)+Parish Involvement for Social Ethics+long test for Argumentation&Debate+dance number for the culminating activity for the Language Month (was the term right? Anyways. . .)= ONE HELL OF A WEEKEND ! Imagine going through all my concerns! Well, of course my fics are top priority. I don't really stdy, so I don't mind as much about the exams this week.  
  
OKAY, OKAY! POINTS TO TAKE NOTE OF:  
  
*It was Draco who said the line in the chapter before this "Hermione, please stay". It was Draco's true side speaking there. Then all of a sudden, Sirius entered and revealed his true identity to Hermione just as he was dying. . . and so he died. (sob.sob.)  
  
*Sirius appeared to be the stallion. But then again, if you'll read on, you'll find out that another person was the real stallion. Sirius just came as a stand-in since the real Stallione wasn't there (and oh, did I mention anything about 'godfather'? *wink!wink*)  
  
*Ginny knew it was Stephen out walking in the blistering cold. She knew something terrible happened. She expected that it was something that will break them away, like a form hazing into a blur with the air. . . (hah!)  
  
*I guess you were thinking that Hermione was a bit stubborn. Yeah, I know she is, but then, if you really love a person, you will do anything right? You would be less objective about every issue because, you LOVE the person. They say that it is better to be stupid once than to be stupid forever. (what about married couples? Are they forever stupid? [nah!just kidding!]) Just think about your own love story. . . hmmm. . . am I right or am I right?  
  
*The inevitable love scene! Draco was dead hungry for Hermione's flesh--- hypothetically. He wanted to do the deed with her. Even with his evil side over his real one, he still wanted Hermione. That's what we call: "True love surpasses it all". [am I sounding like a hopeless romantic here? *sob* well, I am] so, Draco was brutally in love with Hermione, as the Serpent, and so he savagely cut Hermione's back. Since Hermione loves Draco, she didn't object. Yeah, stupid Hermione. And in the end, Draco was able to contain his evil side and he came back to his senses once again, apologizing for the wrong he had just done to her.  
  
*And so they lay down on the bed beside each other. . . Hermione was almost asleep when Draco kissed her on the forehead. Hermione's answer "I already had. . . long before. . ." refers to the past lives they've lived as the Serpent and Lioness, that time and again, the Serpent hurt the Lioness, and time and again, the Lioness forgives the Serpent, even if he hasn't done anything yet. [yeah, true love it is for them!]  
  
FOR PERVY PEOPLE AND NON-PERVY PEOPLE ALIKE!  
  
I know you expected something to happen here. . . some brutal sexual encounter, but no. I just had to cut it there. Maybe you could try holding on for the next chapter, perhaps? If still, by chance, you wouldn't be able to find the account of the deed there, well, you've got to hold on until the 21st chapter. For one thing, I'm sure there is one there (I'm giving it away! WEEEEEEEEEEEE! *bumps head on the computer table*) Who are the couple? Hah! I won't tell. Draco/Hermione? Harry/Hermione? Ron/Hermione? Snape/Draco? (?!) Harry/Ron? (?!?!?) Harry/Draco? (WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!) so yeah, go figure, it's one of those listed. Another give away : it's a NORMAL encounter, ayt? Nothing bisexual, transsexual, homosexual, or whatever (I don't have anything against you guys. I actually stand for you. I just don't have the half-half factor in this fic. I have that in my other fic)  
  
AGAIN : READ AND REVIEW! Thanks for those who did! I love you guys to death! 


	17. Chapter 17 Barren Paradise

Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Barren Paradise  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Draco lay on his bed silent as they felt the moment. Never did it occur to them that they would share a bed together.  
  
The flame emitted from the fireplace crackled to the unexplainable state of solace they experienced. Hermione was musing at the fast track of events. It all seemed to her a fairytale. It daunted on her that she was like the poor girl that the handsome prince loved---and that they had to surpass overwhelming odds to get together.  
  
//Fine//  
  
*If it was all like a fairytale, she would definitely want her happy ending- -- But when?*  
  
Draco felt very tired. The torture wasn't much of a burden for him---the burning only made him sweat, the lashes were gone with the help of Hermione, but the Death Mark begun to take tow on him. He had to stop his evil side from winning over him every so often, especially with Hermione beside her in one bed.  
  
He didn't have to think of Lucius until the third day when he's expected to wake up.  
  
Yet he felt uneasy all those while---pondering.  
  
Draco was concerned of Hermione's safety. If anyone else knew Hermione was there, they'd both be facing death.  
  
They both stared at the top of the four-poster not saying a word. But Draco wasn't able to contain himself that he had to speak. "Hermione, thanks for coming over"  
  
"No worries. I wouldn't feel as secured of myself and your safety if I didn't come tonight"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Hermione tilted her head to where Draco lay. She stared at him not knowing how to reply. She knew she loved him. She was actually certain of her feelings. And she remembered the night before he left Hogwarts---in the Astronomy Tower. Draco told her that it was hard to say 'I Love You' when you truly mean it. She didn't realize that it as true until that time that she was the one confronted by the situation that she had to say the words herself.  
  
"Well, do you love me?", Draco repeated.  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't have gone here if I don't"  
  
Draco tilted his head towards Hermione and cupped his hand over Hermione's cheek. He kissed her gently and then, pulled away as he gazed straight into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You see, I know we have this mutual understanding and intimate connection, and still, I haven't asked if we could be us. . . and, there is this huge problem I'm facing right now that I have to solve. But until I know there is 'us', I wouldn't be able to solve that problem. . .", Draco muttered, quite hesitant to go on further into the topic.  
  
"Well? What's your problem then?"  
  
Draco positioned himself to his side, turning away from Hermione. He thought he shouldn't have mentioned about it. "I reckon this is not the best time to talk about this"  
  
"And when do you plan of telling me about it? I know it very much concerns me, as you wouldn't mention being 'us' if I'm not"  
  
Draco let out a huge sigh and decided to tell Hermione just the same. He figured out that there was no turning back from their conversation. "You see, Lucius and my mother talked to me with regards to their plans for me even before we started the schoolyear"  
  
"And?", Hermione asked as she listened intently.  
  
"The usual---they want me to become a Death Eater, have good grades in school, assume position in the Ministry of Magic after graduating. . ."  
  
Hermione leaned closer towards Draco.  
  
"And they want me to have a family by next year. Lucius asked me about it--- whether I've found the girl I want to marry or not, and mother. . ."  
  
"What did she tell you?", Hermione asked, not knowing what to expect, nor who they were talking about.  
  
"Mother asked me why I have chosen that certain girl as they don't believe in intermarriages, or so they call it"  
  
"Is she a muggle?"  
  
Draco faced Hermione at last with a dim look on his face. "Yes, in fact, she is. She's a witch. . . a muggleborn. . . a Mudblood. . ."  
  
Hermione was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to say, or even, how to react. She wasn't the least expecting that she was the girl Draco was referring to.  
  
"Honestly, I want you to be my wife, Hermione. I've already told them that I've found the girl, though only my mother knows about you and that we still aren't committed or anything. . .", Draco mouthed embarrassed. His pale cheeks gained some blush.  
  
"Your mother knows? What if she tells Lucius? He won't be pleased about it, for sure"  
  
"She won't tell, and I don't mind. The thing is---"  
  
Draco wasn't able to continue since Hermione cut him in.  
  
"Draco, I'm more than willing to be your wife"  
  
Draco just stared at the beautiful form in front of him. He was mesmerized by the angelic smile that has befallen Hermione's lips. It was too much for him---that such creature didn't deserve one as he. . . too much that a tear rolled down his flushed cheek. Hermione easily wiped the tear away with her thumb. To her hand, Hermoine felt Draco's head shake a couple of times.  
  
"I don't know how to break this. . . Hermione, I'm glad that you are willing to be my wife, having decided at such an early age to commit yourself to me, and considering the fact that we aren't committed yet. . . But there is something else you have to know about me", Draco stated. He actually felt a huge lump in his throat that seemed to have been stopping him from speaking any further.  
  
Hermione saw the conversation was getting serious that she had the urge to kid around. "Your life is full of secrets! Maybe you'd care to share some", Hermione said teasingly.  
  
"I've been thinking about this lately, ever since I pursued my connection with you. . . and the reason why I did this is because I love you. . . and Hermione, that is the same reason why I want to put a stop to this. I want you to be happy. . . I want to share my happiness with you---that you are with me and that you are mine. . ."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hermione, we can continue on like this and be happy, but in the long run, you'll only be disappointed. Your happiness will perish soon enough"  
  
"I'm happy like this. I'm contented hiding from them. All that matters now is that I'm with you---that we are together"  
  
"You don't understand! If we get committed, and soon marry, you'll have to take your words back!"  
  
"Tell me why then!", Hermione spat as she get irritatingly furious of Draco's alibis.  
  
"Being an Animagi, you have to sacrifice much more than you think you should. Only wizards of my kind are aware of this and never had it been revealed to others---even the Ministry, mind you. I don't know about James Potter's case why it was different from usual" Draco breathed hard and continued. " Hermione, I can't give you the future you dream about. It's not possible that we would forever be in bliss even in marriage. I can't--- I, I. . . I can't give you a family Hermione. I'm sorry. . .", Draco claimed as he sat up straight to draw his face away from Hermione. He was too embarrassed and he didn't want Hermione to see that tears actually had been welling up in his eyes.  
  
Hermioen sat up behind him as well, and placed a trembling hand on Draco's shoulder. "What do you mean?"  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand off him and put it away. His head was morosely lowered in humiliation. "Don't you understand? I can't give you a family. . . I'm infertile, sterile---what words do you want to put it else in? . . .And that is reason enough to end it all here", Draco replied with tears flowing down over his pale cheeks.  
  
Hermione was speechless but thoughts in her head were in a rage. First, she allowed herself to commit, AND engage herself with Draco. Second, she didn't even think that she was only seventeen and they were talking about marriage, AND having children. . . though her thoughts came as hindrances, her heart beatinf for Draco, won over the overwhelming odds---add that they weren't supposed to be together because of their ancestry.  
  
She held closer to Draco and embraced him tight from behind. She let her head rest on Draco's lean shoulder while she let him rest his head over hers. "I don't reckon we end it all here because of that. I love you Draco. Your incapabilities won't hinder us from being happy together, now would it?", Hermione whispered gently into Draco's ear.  
  
"Tell me what you're thinking Hermione. . . I couldn't understand the simple words you're telling me. You don't know what you're talking about"  
  
Draco's eyes were tightly shut in depression. . . confusion. . . and desperation.  
  
"Draco, I accept your plan. I don't care if we won't have children, grandchildren, or even great grandchildren. . .even if we won't have the honor of being called their ancestors. . that's nothing Draco. We'll be together, and I'll be the happiest woman in the world for I have the love of someone like you. . ."  
  
"You have to sleep now Hermione. You don't know what you're talking about"  
  
Draco pulled Hermione back to bed and they both assumed to lay and rest. He was almost asleep when he felt Hermione's arm around him, with her warm breath on his face.  
  
"I know what I'mtalking about. Hold me to my word, I vow myself to you Draco Malfoy"  
  
They slept comfortably in each other's arms. I t was already morning yet the sun wasn't up. A few hours more and Hermione had to leave.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up with a gentle hand brushing against her temples. She slowly opened her auburn eyes and saw Draco smiling sweetly at her.  
  
"I hate for you to go Hermione. Now, you take your breakfast before we sneak out o the stables"  
  
Draco snapped his fingers and a female house elf appeared. "Bring some food up here. Now you won't tell anybody that she's around or I'll have to kill you". The elf shivered in fear with her huge eyes watering when she disappeared. In half a minute, they were served a hearty breakfast of foods of different sorts. They ate without one talking. As they finished, Draco stood up and Hermione followed short. She grabbed the Invisibility cloak while Draco opened the window of his room.  
  
Draco conjured a ladder and they went down.  
  
The two carefully walked past the shrubs and headed to the stable where Claude was. Claude was eagerly waiting for them. The horse took a front knee down to accommodate Hermione up.  
  
As Hermione patted Claude's back, Draco reminded, "Take care of yourself, alright? Dumbledore will know what to do when you arrive. My owl had just returned so I'll send you anything soon". Draco kissed Hermione briefly. He led Claude out when they saw a dozen Death Eaters gaining, gliding towards them.  
  
"Go!", Draco yelled as he hit Claude hard.  
  
Claude was taking speed with Hermione sobbing atop, turning her head towards Draco's direction, and saw him being caught by Death Eaters. She was hesitant to go on further and she decided to come to a stop. Draco noticed at once.  
  
Five hooded Death Eaters glided towards Hermione, with the remaining seven, trying ot duel with Draco.  
  
"Hermione, go! Just go!", Draco yelled as he panicked in the midst of the Death Eaters.  
  
Though Draco wasn't scared of them killing him, he was scared for Hermione who was nearly caught by the others. It was given that Draco could easily terminate the Death Eaters as he was the New Dark Lord and newly officiated Death Eater. All that ran through his mind was that, he would never let Hermione see blood spill from his hands.  
  
Following what Draco told her, Hermione kicked Claude at the side and in a few moments, was lost from Draco's sight, leaving him once more to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco was walking back to his room with strong hands holding him, not allowing him to let go.  
  
//Harry, take her back home---this is not the place for her. . . not here with me. . .//  
  
Draco thought that the hostility on the Malfoy estate was not fit for someone as Hermione. He realized that the life he was starting all over again is not the life that Hermione should live. . . and that he can't ever give Hermione the happiness she deserved whenever the time came that they would be joint by marriage.  
  
And so Draco entered his room once again and headed to his desk. He took hold of his diary, and started writing in it the whole story from where everything started, with the quill Hermione have him.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*BLECH!*  
  
That was one of the most stupid-est chapter ender that I wrote. It definitely sucks like sh*t. Anyways, I promise you that next chapter would get even better. What you must wait for is the conversation that Hermione had with her friends and Dumbledore about the marriage of Draco and Hermione; the sudden change of living arrangements inside Hogwarts; and of course, the dialogue of Harry and Hermione in Hermione's room. *wink!wink!* [guess what happened. . . hmmm. . . *cheeky grin*] oh, I give this away, something's going to happen. . .just you wait and see!  
  
COULD PERVY AND NON-PERVY PEOPLE STAND UP?! There. . that makes all of you guys. . . lmao. Anyways, what you're waiting for is on the next chapter. I hope I don't get sued for this. I don't want my story taken down because of the pervy scene. So, if you want the full account of the deed, you might want to go to the link on my biography for [adult fan fiction . net (remove spaces)]. Yeah, yeah. Terribly sorry. And for those of you who have been reading my other fic "Maybe Tomorrow". I'm really sorry for the stupid format. Just go to the other site, alright? I really have a bad feeling it's going to be put down soon as it contains rated stuff.  
  
So there.  
  
***POINTS : [do you still need this? Tell me if you still do for the next chapters. But if I know that you guys will have a huge question mark in your heads on some parts of the story, I'll have the initiative to clear it up before you complain. Lol.]  
  
*Hermione and Draco were still on the bed. But no, you didn't get what you wanted there. I have to save that up for the next chapters.  
  
*Draco said something about infertility. What he wanted to point out was that, Animagis aren't given the decision whether be able to have their children or not for it was long before given among them that they can not have children---and so Draco comments on how James Potter's case was different as he had Harry for a child. [wahaha. This one point is what you really need to mark in your head until I finish the story. Draco and Harry's true identities will be revealed in the last chapters. Also, Hermione's connection to what-could-happen in the next chapter *grin* and lastly, what will Harry do in the last chapter knowing that everything wasn't what it seemed all those time]  
  
*and so Hermione was able to escape from the estate, and next scene would be back at Hogwarts.  
  
I BEG YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE, Review!  
  
I really appreciate those who really comment on my writing and the story plot itself. I do enjoy reading them a lot and it never fails to put a smile on my face! [I am NOT kidding!] 


	18. Chapter 18 Treachery

I Love to See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Treachery  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Hermione arrived in Hogwarts in no time. She didn't notice time fly so fast with all the thoughts that bothered her throughout the trip back. Hagrid welcomed her warmly and took Claude with him.  
  
Dumbledore was at the main entrance of the Graet Hall as he waited for the students who stayed for vacation, to head back to their dormitories after lunch. When Hermione saw him, she gave a run for it, and surprisingly, took her arms around Dumbledore crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor", claimed Hermione without looking at the Headmaster's eyes.  
  
"Now, now, Ms. Granger. It's a good thing you've returned. We believe we could make do with a meal perhaps? Your friends have not come down to dine. I reckon you would want them to join us", said Dumbledore as he looked over his half-moon spectacles. He gave Hermione a warm smile and led hr in, seeing the comforting atmosphere that the twelve Christmas trees brought to the Great Hall. They entered and sat at the only table that could be found inside. Dumbledore Disapparated to the Gryffindor Tower and came back with Harry, Ron, and Ginny from the door of the hall.  
  
The three ran towards Hermione and hugged her at once.  
  
"Mione, we were dead worried about you! Why did you have to sneak out just like that? You should have told us to come along with you!", mouthed Ron that caused him to get a nudge at the side of his stomach from Ginny.  
  
"Let's eat!", Dumbledore exclaimed as he took another set of different foods for their meal.  
  
Only five of them were inside the Great Hall. They had the privacy to talk things over with regards to what happened with Hermione while she was in the Malfoy manor. Ginny felt terribly sorry for what was going on between Draco and Hermione. Nevertheless, Harry, at last felt comfort since Hermione was gone the night before.  
  
"So you're telling us that you're marrying Malfoy?", queried Ron with a disgusted look.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I believe that they have made a good decision. Being in the solemnity of marriage will help them when the time comes", said Dumbledore, quite amused with Ron's reaction, though he knew where Ron was pointing out. Not only that they were once enemies, but they were only 17. They were too young for marriage.  
  
"But Mione, you won't have a family. What's being married without children? You better think about it Mione. I'm not for it", added Ron.  
  
"Ron, I don't need children to be happy. We could adopt some kids if he decides to. What's important, we're together in this no matter what. Besides, I have Draco. That's enough", replied Hermione with a smile as she took another slice of roast beef.  
  
They enjoyed the wonderful holiday food with the conversation they had. It took them an hour and a half to finish eating.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I have prepared your room as you have to share the same quarters with Mr. Malfoy and Harry here", interrupted Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny asked, "Professor, would that be really necessary? You would let Harry and Malfoy stay in the same quarters? You know very well that they are not in good terms"  
  
"Yes, Virginia. Ms. Granger would be safer if the two gentlemen are around. I reckon Lucius is furious about the situation--- not to mention that Ms. Granger spent a night in his mansion without his knowledge"  
  
Hermione didn't take any more word and stated her gratitude promptly. "Thank you Professor"  
  
"Very well then. You'll find your things had been brought up to your new rooms. I will lead your away. If you please, follow me", voiced Dumbledore as he stood from where he sat and walked towards the door of the Great Hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
"Wow! This is just wonderful!", mouthed Ginny in admiration.  
  
The common room itself was larger than the one in the Gryffindor dormitory and also, the spacious Slytherin common room. . . to think that only three people would be sharing it.  
  
"I'll leave you here. Good day", mouthed Dumbledore. He left with his eyes on the four. They, on the other hand, rested on the couch comfortably.  
  
"I can't believe it. It all happened in a night. . ". Hermione stared at the ceiling, as she was able to breathe comfortably again. She was still worrying about Draco though she felt a great deal sedured seeing Draco was all right after Death Eater's ceremony.  
  
"Yeah, and you get to share the same place with Malfoy when he arrives. Right. . .", voiced Ron with a tone of sarcasm.  
  
"It's better to have Malfoy around. That way, we could watch over the princess. . ." said Harry teasingly with a hint of some malice in his voice.  
  
Hermione immediately threw a pillow at Harry. Harry sending two at her, one went smacking straight at her face, and the other at Ginny. Ginny joined the two in the pillow fight and Ron followed short.  
  
They had a good time, which as best for Hermione. They've always been having fun, throwing virtually anything at each other. Every one of them missed such scenario, with Hermione not talking to Ron and Harry for quite a long time. They deserved the fun. The exams sure did drained a lot from them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Dinner came and they had a blast eating. After finishing, they headed to their dormitories.  
  
"You okay, Mione?" asked Harry who tailed behind Hermione.  
  
"Reckon so. Never better", said Hermione in a warm smile.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Harry and Hermione were in their own rooms busy in the late night. Hermioine read her way through. Harry was polishing his Firebolt---served him well for how many years, winning Gryffindor the matches to get the silver cup at every Quidditch final.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Harry knocked on Hermione's door and in a few seconds, it opened to reveal her in her white, silk nightdress.  
  
"Harry, come in", said Hermione as she gestured for Harry to take a seat at the couch inside her room.  
  
Harry sat as he was told and witnessed Hermione take a roll of parchment tied to a minute owl.  
  
"It's from Dumbledore. I wonder what it so urgent for him to tell me"  
  
"Must concern Malfoy, I suppose", said Harry in an instant.  
  
Hermione read the letter aloud while she paced around the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ms. Granger,  
  
Mr. Draco Malfoy sent an owl today asking about your safety. I've assured him that no harm shall come since Mr. Potter is with you in the same quarters. I informed him of the new arrangement he'll meet as soon as he arrives. He mentioned of your plans and I totally agree with him that you two wed at once as not to give the Three Dark Witches the chance to reason your infidelity as a basis of your immortal punishment. I suggest him to ready himself, in case he agrees that you marry as soon as he arrives.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mione, are you sure you're going to marry him? You're both young---both of you are only 17 right? I mean, do you think this is wise?" queried Harry in a low voice.  
  
"Yes Harry. . . as soon as he arrives" said Hermoine as she sat quietly beside Harry on the couch.  
  
The owl flew off and left them deserted inside the room.  
  
"I hope he'll treat you right", mouthed Harry as he took his hand over Hermione's.  
  
"Thanks Harry. Thanks for accepting my decision like this"  
  
"That's nothing Mione. Ron and Gin would surely wish you the same"  
  
Hermione stared into Harry's watery, green eyes. She knew Harry meant his words well. Harry still loved her, yet he was willingly giving her to Draco- --if that would make her happy. . .  
  
"Harry. . ." mouthed Hermione with much sorrow. "My love for you is one feeling I can't deny. I still love you and I tell you, it was hard to sacrifice what I gave up. . ."  
  
"Mione, you still have all of me. I have a heart full of words left unspoken---but you have him. . ." said Harry feeling more beaten than he already was.  
  
"I don't know what has come over me. Before, it was you. . . We were happy, yes, but it just had to end. . . and then he came. I---I, I don't know what to think anymore. I'm numb. . . I don't know how to feel anymore. I thought I've given you more than enough as I gave you my all. . . and now, my heart seeks refuge in his arms, but---but my soul searches for you, Harry. . . No matter what I do, you still fill a huge part in me. . ."  
  
Hermione fixed her eyes on the floor. She cried yet again. . .  
  
"I'm sorry Mione. I didn't mean to make you cry again"  
  
"If it's only possible to turn back time, I will. I will take back every word I said. I will hang on to our relationship. . . and, and I will love you alone. . ." Hermione tightly shut her eyes in the truth that she just revealed.  
  
Harry was nonetheless appalled at what he heard. He was faced with the fact that Hermione still loved him, and that he was the other half of Hermione's heart that filled it. . . that Hermione had been sorry for herself that she had to let go of the love she had for Harry when she was just experiencing hurt yet again---with Draco. . . that Hermione was thinking about turning back time and setting things right. . . that Hermione wouldn't love Draco the least if they both were true to their relationship before. . .  
  
Harry cupped Hermione's chin and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Hermione's eyes remained shut as she tried to reminisce the moments that she shared with Harry before. After whispering Harry's name into the air, Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry morosely turning his head away.  
  
Harry thought he just took advantage of her again. "I'm sorry Mione. . I, I didn't mean to---"  
  
A finger stopped Harry from speaking. It was Hermione's. . .  
  
"Harry, you always ask for apologies. I know you mean them well, but starting tonight, I don't want to hear you say that word again. . . never again. . ."  
  
Harry was about to reply when Hermione kissed him with more passion. . .  
  
. . .The same passion that they shared months back. . .  
  
They kissed torridly, succumbing to an absurd trance---the trance of infidelity.  
  
Their hands started to explore through the other's skin.  
  
Harry carried Hermione to the bed, as they didn't stop from exchanging their lust-filled kisses and caresses. . . Hermione's hand was situated behind Harry's neck, and the other one was playing with Harry's already ruffled hair.  
  
Harry placed Hermione on the bed and Hermione assumed a sitting position with her legs wide open.  
  
Hermione felt that she wanted to do it. . . at last, do it. . . with Harry.  
  
Harry followed on the bed as he placed his legs under Hermione's, facing her and her expecting womanhood.  
  
They started kissing again with Harry deep into the absurdity of the situation with every second that they returned every passionate kiss. . .  
  
"Mione, do you really want to do this?" asked Harry as he nibbled on Hermione's ear.  
  
"If tonight's all we have, I want you to stay. . . I may never be yours again when Draco arrives. . ." moaned Hermione. She arched her back in ecstasy of having Harry's tongue nibble skillfully on her neck.  
  
Harry pulled away and said, "I know this is as hard for you as it is for me. . ." He placed another wet kiss on Hermione's neck. ". . . and I'm glad you're giving me the honor of sharing this night with me. . ."  
  
"Hush love, you talk too much. . ." whispered Hermione as she felt Harry's erection at her entrance. She was wet and confused---but she loved him. . .  
  
Harry held Hermione's nightgown up, stopping by the skin below her aching breasts. . . teasing her. . .  
  
Their tongue made their way inside the other's mouth.  
  
Harry's hands traveled beneath the silk material, caressing lovingly Hermione's warm skin at the back. . . when Harry felt something odd on Hermione's skin.  
  
Hermione was giving Harry feather-light kisses on his jaw line when Harry asked her, "What's this? Did Draco hurt you?"  
  
"Don't mind that. . . he just scratched me a bit last night"  
  
Harry pulled his face farther away. "So, I'm not the first one then"  
  
Hermione gained her composure back and said, "No, nothing happened last night! We were supposed to do it but he was able to control his other side, so we just slept instead. He apologized for forcing me into it. Don't worry, I'm fine"  
  
Hermione locked Harry once more into her passionate kisses but Harry's mind was in a rage of thoughts. He heard it from Hermione---they were SUPPOSED to do it the night before. And the way that Draco managed the situation, it showed too much that he really loved Hermione---that he is a different person when he is with Hermione. . . that he loved Hermione too much that he would do anything to stop his evil side from winning over him only to make sure that Hermione wouldn't be harmed with his own hands. . .  
  
Harry tried to take his mind away from what he just heard, so he took Hermione clothing completely off. Hermione in return, took Harry's shirt off, revealing a perfectly toned upper body.  
  
Harry immediately took Hermione closer to him, melding his body over hers, and pushing his erection over Hermione's wet underwear. Hermione's breast touched Harry's chest as Harry embraced Hermione tighter.  
  
. . . he didn't want to let go of Hermione. . . Harry never stopped loving the woman in front of him. The moment Draco arrives, the woman he loved for so long would never again be his. .  
  
. . and so Harry grew hungrier for Hermione. . . he never wanted to let her go.  
  
Harry held his warm hand behind Hermione's neck, as he allowed her back to be assisted down onto the bed. Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry's slim waist.  
  
Harry started to suck on Hermione's taut nipple as his hand fondled the other aching nipple. Hermione was moaning Harry's name in absolute satisfaction and desire. She tried to talk in between her lengthened groans.  
  
"Harry, promise me that we will both forget about tonight"  
  
Harry started to remove Hermione's underwear, holding it at both sides of her hips, down her thin legs that Harry positioned at the left side of his body. He went back up to Hermione's lips, pulled away as he slowly guided his head to Hermione's ear.  
  
"I can't. . . and I won't. . . All I know right now is that you are mine tonight, and that you've always been mine. Never will I forget having shared this night with you. . . Never Hermione. . . Never. . ."  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala. . .  
  
Satisfied? Nah. I know you aren't but that's how far that scene could go at this point. Wait for the other chappies, ayt-ayt?  
  
Others who've read the entire fic before I could have had typed it and uploaded them on this site said this chapter was one of the saddest. I think so too. But there would be more sad parts on the last chapters. Don't worry, this fic will surely have a happy ending---not happy the way you think it is. If you, by chance, get to finish reading this until the end, you see that the other fics I have at hand could be the continuation. One thing, I promise, you'll enjoy reading this til the end as this is the first one I ever did for HP and the one that I really gave everything into. When I was able to finish this one at last [which was after 3months], it took some time for me to write another one as it drained a lot. HAHA. Too much for the talk.  
  
A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thanks is extended to everyone who reads this fic and to those who dropped me a review!  
  
Now, it's review time again! YAY!  
  
SMILE! 


	19. Chapter 19 Chameleon

I Love to See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Chameleon  
  
***Hermione***  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The night was cold and warmth came only from their bodies. Harry and Hermione's minds were far off in a phantasm of love and desire. Breathing deep, groaning lengthened. The act of ultimate defiance took place inside Hermione's new room in their quarters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After reaching their climax, Harry screamed Hermione's name as he experienced the pinnacle of his life---he shared himself that night with the only woman he vowed to love forever.  
  
Harry rolled to lay beside Hermione, both of them were catching breath. Their body liquids mingled with each other. His eyes were still shut when he felt an arm around him.  
  
"Harry, you're wonderful. I'll never regret this", said Hermione as he kissed Harry again.  
  
"You were fantastic. . . I love you Mione. . .", replied Harry still with his eyes closed. He was dead tired. He was weaker then when he was trying to conjure a Patronus for the first time. He was weak---too weak to resist Hermione.  
  
They slept with their arms wrapped around each other. . .Naked bodies in contact until dawn.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke up at 5:30 am. The sun was just about to shine a bit through the snow outside. She rolled herself to the right and something was in the way. Harry was beside her in bed.  
  
She walked naked to the bathroom not minding the chilly air. She entered quietly and stared at herself in the mirror naked. She bent forward to see her face better in the light and examined her face. There was a different glow, and also, an odd sort of lack of luster from her façade.  
  
Hermione took a long, warm bath in the large tub with gold fixings. Bubbles surfaced on the water with a number of flowers floating on it as well. Candles were lit around her. It was a long time since she last had a satisfying bubble bath.  
  
Her hair was slicked back away from her face in slight curls. Her head was resting at the side of the tub and her eyes were shut relaxed. Her mind started to go blank in meditation when she heard a faint knock on the door. "Harry?"  
  
"Mione, it's me"  
  
"Come in"  
  
Harry opened the door slightly and peered with a smile as he donned a green bathrobe. "Good morning", said Harry smiling.  
  
"Same to you"  
  
"Want to join me? There's room for both of us in here"  
  
"Uhh, okay. Maybe it's time that I try some more muggle sort of things. I've been used to using only the shower on Privet Drive." joked Harry was he went in the tub as well.  
  
"Harry, if you're thinking about last night. . . don't. I'll try to forget what happened but I'll regard you as the person who first shared a night with me. Think of it as a friendly encounter. I as such don't want it to get in between us, you know"  
  
"Mione, I understand our case and I tell you now that you can't stop me from thinking about last night because it has been the happiest, most contented I've ever been in my life. Now I feel secure that you're first time is out of my sincere love. I didn't want Malfoy to have the honour"  
  
"What? Don't tell me you're still jealous of him. Harry, I reckon we've talked about this before"  
  
"Yes, we have settled this but I didn't give you my word that I'll stop feeling this way towards you. You know very well that I still love you. I try Mione. . . I try not to feel this way but it's hard. I've been wishing that some how we could get back together. But so you know, I'm giving my full blessing to your marriage"  
  
"I'm curious. You told me more than I need to know. You don't have to deny anything. You're too defensive. I know you Harry. We've been together for almost seven years now"  
  
"Mione, could you tell me, honest to goodness why you're marrying Malfoy?"  
  
"I love him and we reckon that the only way that we could cope with what's to happen next is to commit ourselves to each other forever"  
  
"So, it's all about that prophecy that's pushing you to marry him"  
  
"Excuse me. I'm NOT forced to this"  
  
"How could you say you really love him? It's only short time you've known him and it's suspicious. For the entirety of our stay here at Hogwarts, he made our lives miserable. Then all of a sudden, because of a stupid potion, you suddenly realize you're IN LOVE with him"  
  
"That's between Draco and I", snapped Hermione teasingly at Harry.  
  
Harry leaned in for a kiss and so they kissed once more with some light form the sun making it sway inside the bathroom.  
  
Harry went out first, rinsing himself in the shower not minding that he was naked in front of Hermione. Well, no point hiding. They already shared much more than seeing each other naked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Breakfast came and so Harry and Ron fetched Ron and Ginny from the Gryffindor dormitory. They all went down together while throwing each other their usual morning jokes. When they reached the Great Hall, they were surprised to see about thirty men clad in black robes all looking at their direction. They hesitated to come in as they thought Hogwarts were having visitors for the holidays. Dumbledore gestured them to come up front his table and they did as told. To surprise them, a handsome, young gentleman sat by Dumbledore's side, smiling at them.  
  
"Hello. How've you been Hermione?" greeted the young man.  
  
"I'm---I'm okay. You?" replied Hermione though still in shock.  
  
"Very well. Come join us. Father asked his colleagues to send me back here. He didn't see a point to hold me up in the manor again. We've settled things yesterday. . . and, now I'm back"  
  
"I'm, I'm glad", added Hermione with a tone of disbelief in her voice.  
  
The meal finished and the men that donned black hooded robes had gone. They were at last free to talk without fear of anyone eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"Why did you come back Draco? I mean, I thought you're coming back at least a day before classes resume." Hermione stared at Draco. There was something new with him though she could not exactly point out what.  
  
"Lucius and I are done talking. And I couldn't miss my last Christmas in Hogwarts without you. . . besides, I've been missing you much"  
  
Dumbledore smiled while the two conversed face to face at the table.  
  
"But it's only yesterday that I left and---"  
  
"You don't want me around, do you?" asked Draco rather arrogantly but not mean.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. Really, I want you around and I did miss you as well"  
  
Harry cut in. "Yes, she missed you loads she wasn't able to sleep last night", said Harry practically in a malicious way.  
  
"Really now?" asked Draco, returning Harry's malicious tone. "I heard us three will share the same quarters", added Draco as he gave Harry a death glare.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted. "Yes, and we are going to arrange your marriage tonight. You two, I'll meet you up in my office at 8", claimed the Headmaster pertaining to Draco and Hermione.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
3:30 pm came and only Draco and Hermione were inside the common room. Harry decided to stay with the Weasleys to give them their time together.  
  
"I know what's exactly on your mind right now. You see, Lucius wanted me out of the mansion as soon as he could. What I said to the Headmaster was just a front. I threatened to kill Lucius if he touches you one bit, and so his pride was smashed into smithereens knowing that I was already stronger than him after the ceremony"  
  
"Tell me you didn't!"  
  
"I did. I even had to answer my mother back. Silly, she gave blessing to my hands." Draco stared at his pair and carried on, "Well, being the GOOD person that I am, I apologized to her, telling her that she shouldn't have kissed my hands in blessing, for Lucius will be the first one to have a taste of my sweet vengeance"  
  
Draco's eyes glimmered as he stared at Hermione who had nothing else but disbelief painted on her face. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco wasn't like that before she left him at the manor. . . and to see his face at that moment, it was so angelic, yet he was practically swearing in his words.  
  
"Draco, I reckon you've changed", said Hermione rather mad.  
  
"Me?" asked Draco as if innocent. In one wave of Draco's hand, Hermione was up in midair, then he gently put her back down.  
  
"YES!" yelled Hermione rather outraged and disgusted at Draco.  
  
"You like it do you? I'm much stronger now, more powerful. . . Never have I felt like this. And oh, those men who accompanied me back here, they are the worst Death eaters that ever lived. Lucius thought that if he was going to lose any of his men while I'm on my way back here, he wouldn't want to lose those who could work to his advantage. He's like that. He hides behind strong wizards to cover up his flaws", relayed Draco smugly.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt annoyed at Draco's act that she had the urge to go to her room to be alone. When she was at the door to her room, strong arms circled around her slim waist, much to her surprise. It must have taken Draco a longer time to catch up with her.  
  
"I'm just kidding Hermione. I was just trying to cheer you up. You haven't given me a sincere smile since you've met me this morning", said Draco in a sorrowful tone.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione and walked away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I'm not used to you being---being who you are right now"  
  
"Go ahead. Take your rest. You must have been really tired from what you did last night", said Draco in a grave voice.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione felt her tears coming down from her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I know. I saw it in my mind. I wasn't able to sleep myself last night, as images of you with him, was everything that kept me up. It was minutes before I was to sleep when I came to thinking about us---whether we've done the right decisions and if it would be best if we marry at this age. In my thoughts, I heard a throb in my head that started to subdue with Potter's hand knocking at your door. From there, I saw everything that you did. I felt so helpless and the agony of being awake with images of you with him in one bed became my living nightmare"  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to---"Hermione's voice broke with her tears that flooded over her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay. You wouldn't have the same satisfaction of doing it with me as you did it with Potter last night", claimed Draco as he had to fight back his own tears.  
  
"Please don't hold it against you, and what state you are in. Yes, maybe I was foolish to have succumbed into doing it with him last night. . . But--- but it was you in my mind the whole time"  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to lie to me. I can read your mind. I've been able to read others mind since I became what I shouldn't have. . .I shouldn't have this ability if all I'll read is your lies"  
  
Hermione suddenly felt infuriated with Draco's accusation of her being a liar. "Excuse me Malfoy. Yes, I reckon I've been too tired from last night. I feel that I need some rest from this all." She ran to her room crying.  
  
Draco walked up to the door of Hermione's room, still holding back his tears. He pounded his fists hard against the door as he immediately fell weak to his knees. "If I have to lose you like this, I should not have been who I am right now." He held the cloth of his robe that covered his arm and shirt up to where the Death Mark was situated. In a second, long, sharp nails came from his well-trimmed ones as he ordered it to. He dug the nails over the mark, scratching fiercely through his skin.  
  
Blood started to ooze out of the wounds he made. Draco groaned Hermione's name once, long and agonized, as his voice echoed through the common room.  
  
Hermione heard Draco from inside her room. It was too painful to bear hearing. She tried to stop herself from coming out for Draco but her love for him couldn't be contained. She opened the door to reveal Draco on his knees with his head morosely lowered and hands tainted with his blood.  
  
Staring at the pitiful sight of a once-arrogant ferret boy, Hermione saw the wounds on Draco's arms close up, leaving no trace at all. It was as if there was no wound at all and there wasn't any blood on Draco's hands as well.  
  
Draco didn't say a word. He just stood up quietly from where he knelt and headed to his room as if nothing happened.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry. It's my fault. Let's talk", said Hermione pleadingly.  
  
"Do we still have to? We all know you still love Potter. Hermione, we're only 17. Maybe we could talk about marriage some other time. It's not going to work", replied Draco without looking back at Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked up to Draco was and stood in front of him. She clutched Draco's hands tight in her own. "It will work. . . let me show you why. . ."  
  
Hermione kissed Draco with tears falling down her eyes. She was being caught up with her love for Harry and the man in front of her that she was destined to be with. Draco kissed Hermione back with even more passion.  
  
From where they stood, Draco easily carried Hermione into his arms and led her to Hermione's bed, ready to share the moment with the woman he'll forever love. . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! There's 19th chappie for all of you. Just so you noticed, I haven't been putting remarks on your reviews. On the 20th chappie, I'll try to put comments on your kind words and suggestions. Thanks loads for the help! I've been improving my style ever since and from the original stuff that I've written way back, I'd say the ones that I'm typing is better. Again, thanks to you guys who keep on reading my fics and never tire of dropping the review. Every single on is very much appreciated.  
  
Since I'm on my sem break, I'm up to typing more and creating new stories and original poetry. Here is a list of where you could view my other works. I'd say deviantart is the best. *wink* :  
  
www.execratusinsomniac.deviantart.com  
  
www.execratusinsomniac.blogspot.com  
  
www.adultfan/?no=5950  
  
www.fictionpres.net [search for you could email me at this address:  
  
kayebong39@hotmail.com and  
  
Tulaloo!  
  
Smile you guys!  
  
~*~*~* Death can never kill what never dies ~*~*~*~ 


	20. Chapter 20 Chameleon

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 20 Culpable  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Only a few hours before, Hermione was doing it with Harry. And at that time, she was already doing it with Draco. Harry entered the common room at around 6:00 pm and heard voices coming from Draco's room at the far right. Since there was no other way to his room than by passing through Draco and Hermione's separate rooms, he walked confined in his silence seeing that Draco's door was left ajar. From the thin space between the wooden material of the door and its post, Harry saw two people madly in love with each other. He didn't do anything than continue walking up to his room.  
  
The moment he was inside, Harry sat by his desk and stared at the muggle picture he and Hermione had a year back when they had the chance to visit Greece.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
8:00 pm came in fast and Draco and Hermione headed towards Dumbledore's office as instructed. They just had gone out of the shower together where they both bathe in the same tub, giving each other the luxury of the moment together.  
  
They entered and soon witnessed Fawkes rising fresh from its own ashes.  
  
"Sit down", ordered Dumbledore with gleaming eyes at the lovely couple in front of him. "So, you two have decided to tie the knot, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes Professor", replied Draco at once as he held onto his own hands Hermione's.  
  
"We all know you are both young---barely 18, am I right? And this marriage should have been most inappropriate if you are an ordinary couple. As circumstances had shown, your history and present story is way beyond typical and so I see it proper for you two to wed at once. Since the Three Dark Witches have completely imposed the curse of your prophecy at the present time, your marriage will strengthen your commitment to each other--- not to mention make the Dark Witches angry as well" Dumbledore smiled at the young couple and then continued. "We have to set the date. When do you suppose it should be?"  
  
Draco turned towards Hermione and inquired, "Do you have a certain date in mind Hermione?" Draco seemed to be a husband asking for affirmation from his wife---of which they'd soon turn out to be.  
  
"On the 25th I guess. You mentioned that you want to have it as soon as we could and that you wouldn't want to miss Christmas without me. . ." Hermione stopped for a while and carried on, "But I reckon it's too early"  
  
"The sooner the better", said Draco in a firm voice.  
  
"Okay then, the 25th it is. I'll send you a questionnaire for you to fill out regarding the details of the ceremony", commenced Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you very much Professor. If you'll excuse us. . ." excused Hermione as they culminated their way out of the headmaster's office.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The corridors were at that time clear as much of the students had already gone. Only a couple of feet made the tiniest of noise on the cold floor.  
  
"Draco, isn't the 25th too soon? Can't we set it on another month or so?" asked Hermione as she pondered on her hastily made decision.  
  
"It's okay Hermione. It will all turn out well. We have no idea when the Dark Witches would come back again. . . neither do we have any idea when Voldemort would begin his attacks. He wasn't very pleased when I got out of the manor as he knew well I'd go against him"  
  
"But I thought you were---"  
  
"---That I was with his side? Being the new Dark Lord doesn't mean I easily get the trust of the other Death Eaters. Of course he still has his supporters but don't you worry one bit about it Hermione. I'll manage to--- "  
  
"---no. Don't mention anything of your ways in front of me"  
  
Neither of them had the chance to finish their statements.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next day was better and everyone was cheerful again. . . well almost. Draco wasn't exactly pleased that he had to manage being with Hermione and her friends without having to kill each other in front of Hermione. They were all inside the living room, all five of them sitting on the plush couch. Hermione ignored the tension between Ron and Draco. Ron was red as his hair. Draco was pale as his hair as well while Harry and Ginny didn't care the least, or so Harry wanted himself to appear.  
  
Hermione would hold back Draco at times that Ron would say anything ill about his initiation as Death Eater and Dark Lord or anything about Hermione making the worst decision when she agreed to marry the ferret boy. Though that, Draco's wit and intelligence taught him well not to stoop low to others' level, or so his father put it in those terms. He had to control himself from doing anything that he acquired from being the leader of the Dark Side. He couldn't just show Hermione how evil he could possibly be, as he loved her too much to break her heart even more so.  
  
". . . and so, Dumbledore is arranging the ceremony", concluded Hermione after retelling the story from when Draco left her vacation until the time they had agreed to wed at once.  
  
"When it will be then?" asked Ron though he was seething in anger. His eyes darted at Draco's vicious ones.  
  
"On the 25th. The headmaster will owl us in a few moments about the final details", replied Hermione who had to contain her excitement in a suppressed smile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The most-awaited day came. The weather was rather odd as the snow was heavily falling but sunlight made its way through the thick winter clouds. Hermione, who looked more than gloriously magnificent even without being fixed yet, was inside her room with Ginny, Narcissa Malfoy, Mrs. Granger and her loving grandmum. Dumbledore had managed to send the Grangers in from Hawaii.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, looking as splendid as Hermione did early that morning, was with the Headmaster, Mr. Granger, and much to his dismay, Harry and Ron who did nothing more than move an inch from where they were sitting. The old man Dumbledore had taken Narcissa out of the manor, after some long discussions with Lucius who didn't know that his wife wasn't really spending the time at Hogwarts to observe and rate the school, but to witness their handsome son wed Hermione Granger.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The radiant bride turned musingly sorrowful as she sat on her bed. At that time, it was only Ginny and Hermione inside the room.  
  
"Cheer up Mione! Harry, is it?" asked Ginny and was taken aback when Hermione hugged her as response to her words.  
  
"He could have at least stood up for me!" cried Hermione in Ginny's comforting arms.  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall entered with an ecstatic grin on her face. "Come on. Get ready. The boys are starting to get out of their room"  
  
Ginny pulled away and took her hand to wipe off Hermione's tears and hugged her again even tighter. "Good luck Mione! Don't worry, everything's going to be wonderful as planned", said Ginny as she forced a smile.  
  
Slowly, Hermione stood from where she sat and went over her full-length mirror. Mrs. Granger then entered with a warm smile and walked towards Hermione to fix her hair. Ginny, who looked pretty herself, checked on Hermione's elegant gown.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They all came down to the center grounds of the school where the nice fountain was situated. The place was enchanted so as to prevent snow falling down on where they all were and that the sunlight was shining through. The fountain was filled with petals of different sorts of flowers floating over the water.  
  
Dumbledore decided to have a semi-muggle wedding and so a muggle priest and Cornelius Fudge was there to officiate the ceremony.  
  
The striking groom stood by the altar, waiting eagerly for his bride. He donned a white tuxedo underneath a light cream robe, to match his platinum blonde hair and over his chest rested a full-bloomed red rose. Harry was standing by his side, seemingly blank and nonchalant, as proxy to Sirius Black-or rather Stephen Bridges to Harry as Hermione hadn't taken any opportunity to tell him about it. If Draco had other options, he would have chosen anyone but Harry to be his best man though he also knew that Hermione wouldn't be pleased with such decision.  
  
The music then started playing as string instruments rolled to signal for everyone's attention. They all looked at the end of the aisle where Hermione stood more beautiful than ever, with her father escorting her by her side. Draco found himself astonished at how lovely his wife could be.  
  
Hermione was in a white off-shoulder gown that hugged her body perfectly from her chest down to her buttocks and the rest flowed freely with the cold, winter air. The diamonds and pearls that adorned her gown sparkled with the sunlight, making Hermione glow even more.  
  
She walked patiently to Draco's side and when she was near enough, Mr. Granger took Draco's hand in a warm handshake and handed Hermione to him. Draco graciously took Hermione's cold-stricken hands and took it into his warm ones. The old man expressed his intentions for happiness in their marriage and commenced himself with a kiss on his daughter's forehead.  
  
The ceremony went on perfectly smooth and they uttered their "I do's" and gone through the kiss as the muggle priest and the Minister of Magic gave their blessing. Most of the people at the ceremony were teacher as not to publicize the wedding too much  
  
The reception served the guests well. Mr. And Mrs. Granger were sent back to Hawaii when they observed that Hermione's mother was getting down again with her colds.  
  
Everyone headed towards the quarters where they sent everyone's gifts in. They sat in the common room as Hermione opened the presents one after the other.  
  
"Oh, here's from the Weasleys. It's nice of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to give us something today", uttered Hermione as she looked dreamily at Draco who was expected to retort at once but didn't. Hermione went to opening the gift as Draco remembered how it was in the manor when his father would oftentimes give him presents even without any occasion.  
  
Hermione cheered finding tons of home-baked mince pies together with a nicely knitted blanket that Mrs. Weasley made. Draco looked at it uneasily as Hermione laid it out---yes, it was large and was made of the finest materials and it was sure spent for much. Draco saw the color was brilliant was it was in black but in the middle laid elegant curls of gold that read "H&D". How are they supposed to make use of that if they stayed in different rooms inside the quarters?  
  
Across where Draco sat was Dumbledore who eyed interestingly at the young man's odd expressions on his face. And so he exclaimed, "I've fixed the rooms in a way that the wall separating it will join the two rooms. I see there's not a problem there, Mr. Malfoy"  
  
Draco said a faint "Oh" to himself and tried as much not to react. He then suited himself to watching Hermione happily opening the presents given them.  
  
"Here. . . this one's from Professor Flitwick", claimed Hermione as she tore the wrapper apart. "This one's a bit heavy", she added. Well, no doubt. It was a bottled potion. "Let's read what it says here. . .hmm. . . *To Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy: I reckon this would be of use for your honeymoon. . .* haha! It's for Draco! A Potency Potion!"  
  
Upon saying the words, Hermione felt the worst feeling she could. How could she be so stupid to forget what state Draco was in? She knew well Draco can't give her a child. . . How could she be so insensitive? Hermione recalled why it was so---that being an Animagi, one should give up that part of his life, which explains too why Professor McGonagall has stayed as an old maiden all her life. She realized she was so wrong only too late. Draco had already lowered his head in humiliation even if he knew it was only him, Hermione, and Dumbledore who was supposed to know about it. He expected Hermione already told her friends.  
  
Hermione had pierced through Draco's heart yet again. . . that heart that was never bound to feel. . . that heart that only Hermione could soften and make weak. . .  
  
"Excuse me, I shall change into my proper clothes now. It's getting a bit hot in here", mouthed Draco as he gave a distant kiss on Hermione's cheek.  
  
Hermione watched Draco walk quite hurriedly to his room. She knew that it's not only because it's "getting a bit hot in here" that was the reason why Draco wanted to leave.  
  
Not to hold the Weasleys and the Professors any longer, Hermione hastened opening the presents and soon bade them goodnight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As soon as the Weasleys reached the portrait hole to their dormitory at the Gryffindor Tower, Ron asked, "Did Malfoy just say *It's getting a bit hot* in the quarters? We were chilling bad!"  
  
Ginny just gave Ron a shrug.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione entered their room and saw Draco on the bed, staring at the portrait at the foot of the bed. (A/N : Draco was supposed to have left the portrait at Hogwarts and in Chapter 15, Mr. Goyle caught sight of it inside the manor. Add to that, it was mentioned that the portrait was empty with only pure gray on it ='o'=) Draco was half-naked with only his boxers on. The blanket covered him waist-down and revealing his perfectly-toned abdomen. His arms rested at the head of the bed while his neck rested at the palm of his hands. It was only that time that Hermione figured out what changed with Draco---it was his hair style. It was spiky and short. She tried to figure it out since Draco arrived from the manor and it was only at that time that she noticed.  
  
"Nice hair you've got here", said Hermione in a soft voice. She was careful not to displease Draco any further.  
  
"Hmm", managed Draco to sound, not even looking at her.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean what I said a while ago." Hermione sat at the side of the bed as she stared at the blank expression on her husband's face.  
  
"I know", said Draco flatly.  
  
"Draco, for once, could you say that you don't know everything?" asked Hermione rather a bit irritated at what Draco was putting up.  
  
"Is it my fault if I'm damn smart and happen to have the ability to read minds as well? I assure you, it's not easy!" spat Draco as he turned his eyes towards Hermione.  
  
"What a nice way to start our first night!" snapped Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'm happy you're enjoying this as much as I do. Don't worry dear, I will make your life a living hell!"  
  
At that, Hermione ran out of their room and had to let her tears flow effortlessly from her tired auburn eyes. She headed to Harry's room and when she raised her hand, about to knock on Harry's door, it already opened with Harry behind it.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry", said Harry as he took Hermione in an embrace. He felt his own tears rush in.  
  
"So you've heard us from the other room then"  
  
"Yes, and again, I'm sorry for saying that I am sorry and I'm sorry I didn't stand for the love I have for you. I hope you understand Mione. I as well think it's best this way"  
  
"Could I stay here for the night?"  
  
Harry felt uncomfortable at once. "Uh, that would be quite odd Mione. It's supposed to be your wedding night with Malfoy and not me. Well I guess I'll just take a pillow and blanket to the common room. I'll stay there. You need to take some rest. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Harry then kissed Hermione on the forehead and led her to his bed and tucked Hermione in. He went out of his room without another word and shut the door behind him. Even if the door had already blocked Hermione from his sight, he could still hear Hermione cry. . . he could hear Hermione's hastened heartbeats, wanting to slow down once more.  
  
Since Harry was still wide awake and felt like he wouldn't be able to take any sleep that night, he decided to take a walk and have some air. As he opened the portrait hole to their quarters, Harry saw Ron standing outside with a huge grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Well, well. Just as I suspected. I thought you're deep in your thoughts after Hermione's wedding with the bastard and will wander around until you get drowsy---just as you always do." Just as a true friend would, Ron patted Harry on his back.  
  
"Ron, the situation's too complicated. We still love each other and I just let her go easily like that! You see Ron, if anything happens to Hermione after we spent the night together, I mean, I couldn't answer for her. And it's like a stake at the heart knowing that we seem to be hiding under Malfoy's nose every time that Hermione and I would feel our emotions getting even stronger. And for what this is worth, it's harder now seeing her suffer because of him. . . I can't do anything about it. I couldn't be just a friend because we all know that Hermione and I are still more than that. Ron, I can't do anything about it!" yelled Harry as he broke down in front of Ron.  
  
Ron immediately grabbed Harry's arm and led him away from the quarters. As soon as the portrait hole was out of their sight, Ron said, "If only you were faithful to Hermione from the start, this shouldn't have happened. It's all your fault Harry."  
  
"Too right he is", interrupted a wizard in red robes from a portrait beside them.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ta-dah! 20th chapter and still going! I'm sorry for forgetting the remarks to your reviews again. Could someone remind me next time? Anyway, I think this chapter's a bit on the mushy side. Do hold on for the next chapter, as it is more on Draco and Harry's conflict over Hermione. Oh well. Nothing more to say really. As it is, this fic is 38chapters long. And so, since this is the 20th, there's 18 more and I will drive you wild over the next chapters with the tons of twists and the like.  
  
Oh yeah, just for the others who didn't quite get it. . . when Ron and Ginny were talking after they've left the quarters, they mentioned something about Draco feeling hot when they were feeling cold all those time. It's something to do with Draco's powers. He has low tolerance for heat ever since he became a Death Eater. Lalala. What else? Hm. Oh! The blessed hair of Draco Malfoy! Just keep in mind that along with his initiation as Dark Lord, his appearance also changed. On the next chapters, you will see that as Draco's behavior changes, his look also changes. That's a give-away. And yeah, Harry is still in love with Hermione and Hermione also is, but of course she loves Draco even more now, or something like she has to love Draco more. But one thing I could assure you, Hermione really loves Draco and so does he, and so does Harry. Well no, this is not your typical love triangle. You have to hold on for the next chapters to see what's with this triangle that makes it different. As you read, Harry said he heard Hermione and Draco having a snapping session when he's not supposed to since the door to the couple's room was shut and so was his door. So, it has something to do with Harry's power that makes him hear (or read) what is not his. Well, just like Draco's (I'm smirking right now, mind you. I hope I'm not giving away the whole plot off). Lastly, hold it in for next chapter and you will see the real identity of the Three Dark Witches and there will be a mention of how the prophecy has been altered since Harry was around. . . blah blah blah. And there's preparation for the upcoming war too. And part of the prophecy will make its way to the present time. Well, too much for the 21st chapter? Nah. We haven't been talking about the next ones yet!  
  
Thanks for reading! Kindly review! Your reviews is what keeps me typing! 


	21. Chapter 21 A Fiend for Life

I Love To See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 21 A Fiend for Life  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
It had been days since Hermione and Draco were wed. Since then, they haven't talked to each other. They tried to avoid each other the best way they could. Hermione stayed Harry's room ever since the incident of the couple fighting over their first night. Harry, on the other hand, was staying back at the Gryffindor Dormitory. The nights haven't been as cold as it usually had been. The next day, they had to go back to classes and students had already started to go back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Draco entered the quarters seeing Hermione deep in her reading. Hermione looked at him over the book once and went back to reading without even greeting him or giving him the benefit of small smile.  
  
With one flicker of his perfect, long fingers aimed at Hermione, Draco was able to lift Hermione off her seat and float towards him. Hermione was drawn to where Draco was standing, giving the ferret a disgusted look.  
  
Draco smirked at such reaction and so he led his hands to Hermione's back to prevent her from letting go.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy reading here?" spat Hermione with sharp looks darted towards Draco.  
  
"I need you. . . now, is that too much to ask?" queried Draco with his attempt to put up puppy eyes and a cute pout. He immediately shifted his mood to a spiteful one. His eyes glimmered and he tightened his arm around the helpless beauty and added the other arm as well. Hermione tried to struggle to remove herself from Draco only to find herself being held onto tighter.  
  
"Draco stop it! Let me go! You're hurting me!"  
  
Hermione started to pound her little fists on Draco's lean chest and stomp her feet on Draco's feet. . . only to get a more evil grin in return. She wasn't hurting Draco the least. Draco's eyes shimmered in delight that he could not contain.  
  
"Does this remind you back when we were on the train on the first day of school?" whispered Draco to Hermione's infuriated ear.  
  
Too irate she became, Hermione met her firm palm with Draco's perfectly pale cheek. "I hate you Draco Malfoy! Let me go this instant!"  
  
"You don't have to slap me Mudblood bitch! You'll pay for that!"  
  
Draco in his fury threw Hermione easily towards the wall hard. Hermione slammed her head first causing her to drop on the floor half unconscious.  
  
Draco gained at Hermione and picked her up with a hand on her neck. "You low forms of beings! You shall all be slain! Worthless. . ." spat Draco. He held Hermione up clutching the throat, as her feet were inches off the ground. Hermione started choking.  
  
"Draco. . . please stop", said Hermione as pearl tears fell from her sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Did I hear that right? No, I think I want to hear more. Beg Granger! Beg for me to stop!" yelled Draco at Hermione's fear-stricken face with full rage.  
  
"Let me go. . . Draco. . .please. . ." begged Hermione as she choked on Draco's hard grip.  
  
Draco put Hermione down and withdrew his hand away from her. He raised his hand again and with another flicker of his fingers, Hermione levitated in the air and was put back to where she sat before Draco interrupted her reading. Hermione started crying hard not knowing why Draco would suddenly assault her like that. She knew well it was Draco's other side winning over him again but then, she thought that if Draco really loved her, even the strongest evil forces would not win over him and persuade him to hurt her.  
  
Draco walked hurriedly to his room while suppressing his pity for Hermione. He was helpless as well. He couldn't control his other self yet. With his every step, Draco heard Hermione's wail. He then glared back at her before he entered the room and yelled, "You know I'm sorry! So stop crying there like a child! Women. . ."  
  
Hermione felt as if Draco never meant his words. She was still holding onto her bruised neck, rubbing the area where Draco held her. She was confused at what Draco said and how he was acting.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Hermione and Draco obviously didn't spend New Year's Eve together. Wednesday came without them talking over matters. They were already married and Hermione knew well that marriage shouldn't work that way, especially if you're only barely a month together.  
  
Hermione was walking alone from the library when someone went at the same pace as her. She turned to her side and saw Draco with a sly smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"Hi", said Draco in a happy tone.  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Hermione irritated.  
  
"Is it the time of the month Hermione? I reckon I have the right to talk to you and walk beside you since I'm your husband. Do I make a point with that?"  
  
Draco didn't take off his grin. He seemed to be too giddy, too ecstatic like a little child who got the lollipop he wants.  
  
"Yeah. . . RIGHT. . . I must've forgotten", mouthed Hermione sarcastically as she rolled her eyes away.  
  
Draco took his arms towards Hermione's stuff and got hold of some. "Let me help you there"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. She couldn't argue something like Draco doing that for her. "So, what do you want?" she asked in a much gentler tone.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to talk to you right away. I walked past him from Transfiguration"  
  
"Uh, I still have my essay now how am I going to do two things at the same time? ARGH! What a day!"  
  
"Perhaps it won't talk you long to converse with him. I'll walk you to his office then I'll bring your stuff to our room", claimed Draco comfortingly at the harassed woman in front of him.  
  
Hermione didn't know how to react. Just that Sunday that passed, Draco treated her bad and at that time, he was being totally nice. . . but she thought to herself she would give up arguing with Draco. He always wins anyway.  
  
After talking to Dumbledore, Hermione headed to their room witnessing Draco pacing around, looking for something to what seem to her is of dire importance. "What's the problem? Anything lost?"  
  
"My diary's missing! I always leave it on top of my desk and now it's gone!" said Draco with a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be keeping things of those sort. I don't keep one. I don't have the time for it." Hermione said smiling, as she witnessed Draco who kept on walking around the room in search of his diary.  
  
Giving up, Draco sat on the side of the bed and he let his body drag him down to it. He slumped backwards on the bed and he let his arms swing down to his sides. "I give up. I reckon I wouldn't find it anymore. I hope the one who took it will have a blast reading what I wrote!" Draco said as he cursed under his breath.  
  
"What do you write in it anyway? I'm curious. . . a Malfoy writing in a diary. . . it's almost impossible well aside from the fact that I know your sort is a lot more vain than the others. . ." Hermione chuckled.  
  
Draco didn't mind Hermione's attempt to make him smile. He was worried that someone would read its contents. "I write everything there. Anything that I couldn't tell another soul, I write in there. And just last night, it helped me figure out what right thing to do"  
  
"And?"  
  
"It taught me to admit my fault and make up for it." Draco paused and sat up straight beside Hermione. "Hermione, do you reckon we start all over again? It was terrible. . . our first days, you know"  
  
All Hermione could have done was nod her head as convincing as she could. . . then she muttered, "Well if you're up for it. . ." She leant over to Draco and kissed him gently on his soft lips. Hermione pushed Draco back to the bed and continued kissing him there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
The Three Dark Witches were deep in pondering as they watched Draco and Hermione kissing through their crystal ball.  
  
"Do you estimate it's but fitting that we took the diary? At this point in time, I mean? We should perhaps have at least waited a bit more. There's much time before the war starts"  
  
"It's better we took the diary now as the Serpent had already written most of his honest sentiments there. And of course, we wouldn't want the Lioness to chance upon the Serpent's other mind on the diary's pages, now would we? At least, it's only the true history of their love story that she will read when the time comes"  
  
"That Lucius Malfoy! He gets in our way pretty badly. He screwed part of our plans already. The Serpent is not supposed to assault the Lioness! Look at what Lucius has done! If we had let days gone by without taking the diary from the Serpent's possession, his other sides' mind could have been put in the diary as well"  
  
"I agree. It's either the Serpent joins the Death Eaters in practice of killing wizards or forever run off with the Lioness. . . and I suppose as before, he will kill the poor Lioness again. But I reckon Draco Malfoy is different from his ancestors. Let us see if he'll kill the Lioness this time around"  
  
"Haven't you seen the Future lately? You should take longer time in meditation again! Your senses are being clouded with too many sweets you smuggled from Hogsmeade. You will see how this is different from the others. . . way different, I say"  
  
From a swirl of glistening dust, Merlin came about. He floated in air towards the Three Witches and said, "My Witches. . . doing any progress? Is it hard to be forever stuck with your names? Well no wizard should know you three work for me or else they'd stop believing in me after what you three have been doing for the past centuries" Merlin smiled warmly---full of wisdom. . . magnificent and all encompassing in power. He smiled the same way that Dumbledore did to Harry.  
  
"Good Lord Merlin, we know this is the most unusual it could get. I bet any of these students will soon figure out that us three didn't cast the curse but the Dark Side. We're only in-charge of the prophecy, thus making Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy the greatest epitome of love of all time-- -as far as inter-house and inter-ancestry is concerned. . ."  
  
"We'll see Mildred, we'll see. It can still change. . . have you forgotten that there is the Great Soul in their midst? That Albus Dumbledore has a pretty good sense---he knows that the Great Soul can alter the curse, much as He could alter the prophecy itself"  
  
"So that explains why Voldemort is dying to kill him. . ." whispered Mildred to herself having the image of the Great Soul in her mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Harry was headed to Divination with Ron alongside him. Ginny was behind them, still in her grieving form after knowing about Stephen's death.  
  
"Hey Harry! Wait up!" yelled Hermione from behind Ginny.  
  
Harry turned to her and said, "Mione, where have you been? We thought you'd be late for class again"  
  
"I need to talk you after class"  
  
Ron answered for Harry, "Oh yes my lady, anything you say. . ." He did a curtsy and when his eyes met Hermione's sharp ones, he raised his hands in defense. "Oops, sorry Mione. Forgot you're Head Girl"  
  
After Divination, Ron and Ginny rushed to Transfiguration leaving Harry and Hermione behind.  
  
"What's it we need to talk about?" asked Harry as he pored over his things in his bag.  
  
"Well aside from your busy schedule with Quidditch practice, you'll need to spare Saturdays with me. . . We're going to train to become Aurors"  
  
"Really? Wow, an Auror. . . I haven't considered being one, now that you've mentioned it. . ." Harry fantasized over the thought.  
  
"We're going to be the last people to fight the Dark Wizards in the upcoming war. We'll have front men to start off and if worse comes to worst, we'll have to fight with the league of the Ministry"  
  
"How about Draco? Will he fight with us or with good ol' Voldie? Is he coming along for training?"  
  
"No. Dumbledore told me Draco needs not train. . . well yes, he's going to fight with us. You know, with him being the Dark Lord and all. . ."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "WHAT? He's Dark Lord? Since when?"  
  
"Since the day he left Hogwarts for vacation. But there's no harm with him right now, or so I think there's none. His evil side hasn't fully awakened and I assure you, he despises You-Know-Who just as we do. Well until the time comes that he fully realizes his dark side, Dumbledore has full confidence Draco will be on our side. Unfortunately, to make things a bit hard for us, You-Know-Who still got his own followers and that's the lot we'll have to wage war with"  
  
"I bet this is going to drain us off completely. I bet we'll be dumped with schoolwork in the upcoming weeks"  
  
Hermione thought of it as well. Her eyes wandered through the grounds and when she did remember something, she turned to Harry again and said, "Oh, and Harry, you can go back to your room. Draco and I have fixed our petty fight already. I'm really sorry for all the trouble. . . and yeah, thanks. . ." Hermione smiled at him and Harry nodded.  
  
"No worries Mione. Anytime"  
  
They headed to Transfiguration and the moment Harry had his face against Hermione, a frown formed on his lips and he fought back the tears that formed easily at the corners of his magnificent green eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back to their quarters after they talked to Dumbledore. They stopped at once when they saw leaves of parchment laid scattered on the floor. They both traced the line of parchments as far as their eyes could reach. Slowly, red roses formed out of white blurs in the air. The petals fell to the floor as gold dust magically floated in the air as well.  
  
Hermione took one step at a time with Harry tailing her. She walked through the enchanted hallway and as she stood by each parchment, the leaf would magically fly to her hand. It seemed half an hour that they've been walking through the gold dusts enveloping the roses, as the parchments lay thick in Hermione's hand. A word hasn't escaped her lips since she started to 'pick' them.  
  
"Mione, this is headed to the Astronomy Tower. We might as well hurry. I know this hallway pretty well and we've been walking longer than usual. I guess the Fates are enchanting the whole place", said Harry in full uncertainty.  
  
An inkling woke Hermione in a sort of trance. She heard a faint voice by the tower.  
  
"Hush. . . can you hear that? Someone's inside the tower. . .Let's hurry!"  
  
They ran up the majestic spiral stairs with the other remaining parchments on the floor rushing to her hand as well. When they reached the same place where Draco and Hermione met once before, there was no one in there. Only a sorrowful voice singing a sad melody could be heard. They walked into the empty room looking for anyone who might be hiding in the shadows. They kept on searching in the dark and at the same time uttered, "Lumos!"  
  
They blasted away from each other, both thrown towards the opposite direction. Neither one of them knew they had directed the spell towards each other. The light exploded from the tip of their wands. While on the floor, the light illuminated a form of a woman in black walking around, seemingly searching for something. She looked as if only a projection.  
  
Suddenly, a snake came into view from the stairs. Its size was enormous to kill the woman if it coils around her body. The snake was about to plunge at the woman when a stallion came galloping from the open window and its eyes dared the snake to make any move.  
  
The snake moved backward. . . not startled with the stallion's presence. It then shifted to its side and saw Hermione on the floor and glided towards her instead of the woman in black.  
  
Harry saw that the snake had found Hermione. "No! Hermione get away from there before it could get any closer!" Harry yelled from afar.  
  
Hermione sat frozen not knowing what to do. She lost grip of the parchment and it flew in every direction.  
  
The snake was in front of her in no time, giving Hermione no time to budge from where she sat. The snake waited for Hermione to make a move when. . .  
  
"CRUCIO!" a mighty voice came from the direction of the stairs as the snake writhed violently on the cold floor, away from Hermione. The light went out in the room and the owner of the voice took Hermione out in his arms and down the stairs.  
  
In the dark, Harry tried to decipher who took Hermione, watching them carefully as they left.  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
21st chapter for you guys! Have nothing much to say now. Just review please! PLEASE! I want to know what you think about the story. It will just take you a minute to drop one, so I beg you, spare the time for me, ayt?  
  
Thanks y'all!  
  
So yeah, you read it, the Three Dark Witches aren't "Dark Witches" at all. Well, well. That's the bit of the twist there. And after stupid chapters, you get something from the prophecy again. The Fates made its way so that Harry, Hermione, and Draco at last meet as the characters they play in the prophecy. And guess who did all that. . .of course, the Three Witches!  
  
Blah.blah. nothing here. 


	22. Chapter 22 Snake Charmer DRACO

I Love to See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Snake Charmer  
  
***Draco***  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Walking back, Harry went to the quarters alone. He knocked on the door to Draco and Hermione's room. When no one answered, Harry opened it gently. He wanted to quickly shut it when he saw that Draco as in the middle of reprimanding Hermione.  
  
Draco darted his eyes over to Harry and glared at him dangerously. "What do you want Potter? Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
Harry stared. "I knocked. . . perhaps you just didn't hear it. So. . . you were the one who took Hermione from the tower", hissed Harry with malice.  
  
"Yes and if you can't protect her next time that any danger comes her way, you'll have to face me", spat Draco in seething anger.  
  
Hermione interrupted them with a great yell from where she sat at Draco's desk. "Stop it you two! There's no point arguing over this. Besides, I'M FINE!"  
  
Draco turned to her and snapped, "What if that creature attacked you on the spot? You wouldn't have the chance to tell us you're fine!" He immediately turned his heels towards the window and stayed there as he glared over the mysterious night at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione lost strength that her head fell down and without looking at Harry, she claimed, "Harry, kindly leave us first"  
  
"All right. If Malfoy would always be around for you, then so be it. You wouldn't need me anymore then. Good night", came Harry's morose reply. He went out feeling bad that he wasn't able to do something to protect her.  
  
But how could that be possible? The woman in black and the stallion came only from the projections of the light from their wands. . . and the snake; it was real. It writhed when Draco imposed the Cruciatus curse. Is it possible that the snake was Draco's other side?  
  
"Draco, you shouldn't have told Harry off like that. I would understand it if he wasn't able to do anything to save me tonight"  
  
Draco turned to her and spat, "You always go on his side! Hermione, you are Head Girl and you're expected to be objective and just. Since Potter has been mediating in our affairs, the quality you give as head is unsatisfactory. I wouldn't allow him to affect your performance!"  
  
At that, Hermione's resolve came to a breaking point only that she was able to hold herself back a bit. "You're just jealous. Is it because Harry and I are in speaking terms again after how many months of not talking to each other? Is it Draco? You should understand that Harry and I are friends regardless of our past!"  
  
"I don't want you talking to him again!" claimed Draco as an order.  
  
Hermione's shot wide open. "Are you mad? Pardon me Mister but I know you can't order me to do that"  
  
"Yes I have. You are my wife and you will follow every thing I say"  
  
"Since when did that ever became law? And just so you know, I refuse to do what you ask of me. If you are jealous of Harry then tell me! Damnit. You even have to excuse as reason my performance as Head Girl"  
  
"Fine! I'm jealous and now that you've heard it, will you stop talking to him?" yelled Draco infuriatedly.  
  
Hermione had her lips parted to come up with a reply only that a voice broke in. The voice hissed echoing as it spoke in Parseltongue. Hermione looked at Draco at once and he didn't seem to be pleased about what the voice was telling him. And so Draco replied in Parseltongue, then so did the voice. They went through a while like that with Hermione trying to decipher a word they spoke. As the conversation stopped, it surprised Hermione to see Draco fall on the floor helpless like a limp doll. Hermione went down to her knees as well and searched for Draco's face.  
  
"Um, Draco, are you all right?"  
  
A sob escaped Draco. He lifted his head up and looked directly into Hermione's eyes. "I hope this won't happen again Hermione. . . if any danger approaches you around Hogwarts, you should know how to defend yourself---especially when I'm not around. Harry refuses to protect you any longer"  
  
Hermione was taken in shock. She knew what danger awaits her given that she was the wife of the Slytherin prince. Death Eaters could be in Hogwarts at any time and capture her for Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. "Now look what you've done! You really want me killed!"  
  
Hermione quickly stood up from the floor and ran out of their room as fast as she could. She ran out of the quarters towards nowhere. She ran fast only to find herself headed to the Astronomy Tower again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione saw the parchments laid in one corner piled up neatly. She took out her wand to emit light from its tip. As the light warmed the empty room, mild wind circled the room and the singing voice continued humming a grievous melody. Hermione read the contents of the parchments one by one crying.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . . She is a lady of wisdom and character. We have been sworn enemies since our first year and now, I can't fathom what has come over me. If this attraction to that lady pursues, I'm afraid I shall regret all those years that I have made her life miserable. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . .This must be the most stupid thing I've ever done in my whole life. . . I asked that pretty lady to for dinner tonight and much to my surprise, she agreed. What am I going to do? I haven't dated anyone formally before!. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . . She's nature's best work of art. Her beauty drives me out of my sanity. . . I could not deny the fact that every time she would look at me, my heart would melt and the true Draco Malfoy surfaces. . . the only woman in my life who was able to prove that I'm not at all I think I am. She's let me realize that I too, have a heart just like every body else. And for that, I'm forever indebted to her. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . . I had a terrible dream today. Needless to say I don't want to see her hurt. If there would be any other soul who would be hurt much more than she could, I must say that would be the time when I have drifted off to reality. Into my peace. In my death. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . .I have never seen her as beautiful as she was tonight. Never have I been this contented in my life---admitting that I'm contented seeing her happy, looking back at me, sharing with her a lengthy conversation. . . I simply wish that this night would never end. If the words that she told me tonight are true, I would be the happiest man in the world. . . the best human that evolved in love for her. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . . It breaks my heart into pieces seeing her tonight. How could it be possible that she was able to conjure a Death Mark? Is it all true? Is the prophecy true at all? It didn't occur to me that I would ever be in good speaking terms with that Scarhead. But if settling our differences for my lady would be most important in our situation, I'll never have second thoughts about it. . .only to save her from more suffering. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . . You don't know how furious I am with my father! If only I could kill him tonight, I should have. If he lays one finger on her, I swear he'll be first to taste death from my hands. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . . I haven't felt like this. I never considered anyone as my friend. And seeing Sirius Black lose his life in front of me, bless his soul, he too shall benefit from the deaths I will bring about. They will pay for losing me a rare, true friend. . . and I wouldn't want to lose the woman I love. I shall die with her if that time comes. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . .My evil side is strong and I could not control it. It's excruciating when my alter self would try to win over me. . . it's like sucking my soul dry out of me. It does drain a lot from me. But I will fight it. . . only to make sure my dearest would not take harm from my own hands. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . .This must be the hardest day of my life. It never occurred to me that it would hurt this much to say the truth. This fact never bothered me before and now that I've told her about it, it's like killing me bit by bit. How could it be so hard? I love her and I don't believe she is willing to sacrifice a life with me and not able to have her own children. Merlin, why me? If being an Animagi should give up this much, I regret having learned to be one . . .and I regret having learned to love a woman as her. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(back at the Astronomy Tower)  
  
Hermione's eyes never stopped crying and her robes were getting moist as she read the most recent entries of Draco's diary.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . . am I ready to go through marriage? Is she ready to go through this? Oh Merlin, don't make her regret this decision. I love her. . . please don't take her away from me. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . . This is the day I've waited for. And yes, Lucius can't do anything about it. Hmmm. . . perhaps you're wondering why until now I haven't told you her name? Her name is not for me to share to you and she is mine alone. She's forever in my heart and I don't reckon there is a need to put her name down. If you're anxious to know her, my ever dearest diary who's an old stock in the manor, you'll have to wait until I decide to write her name on your pages. . .which would probably take me forever to decide upon. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'. . .First night as a couple. . . this should be a wondrous night. But not for me. I hate myself for not fighting this alter ego enough to stop myself from talking ill at her. She doesn't deserve to feel hurt as much as I am. Even in thought of her sharing a night with someone else, I'm fine though I also hurt---because I know she is happy and I don't know if she'll be willing to spend her first night with me knowing that I'm a useless creature. That man should be lucky. . .she still loves him. And I don't blame him. He hasn't done much wrong to her other than have an affair with someone else. How could I be of equal to him in her heart? How could I serve my purpose as husband when I can't give her a child? How would I swallow my pride to admit for the first time I've done wrong? How could I say I'm sorry as easy as she could say it?. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(back to the story)  
  
It was already late in the night when the last entry was followed by blank pages. Hermione stared at the parchments when all of a sudden, magnificent gold curls magically formed letters, words, phrases--- thoughts. She continued to read on what the handwriting wrote. . .  
  
'. . . I can't believe I've been hard to her lately. I don't even know where she ran off to. Is my love not enough for her? I've caused her to lose one of the people who shall protect her and of course I wouldn't want harm meet her! If only Scarhead didn't talk to me tonight, I shouldn't have realized how lucky I am to have her---for she loves unconditionally, not seeing faults or incapabilities. . .'  
  
The words continued forming on the blank pages. It came to Hermione that it was actually Draco's thoughts that night that was being magically written on the parchments. And she didn't take any more time inside the tower. Hermione ran back to the quarters taking effort to put the loose parchments inside the pocket of her robes. Hurriedly opening the door, Hermione saw Draco holding the binder that held together the loose parchments. Draco looked at where Hermione stood, seemingly surprised at her sudden appearance.  
  
"I found this while you were gone. I thought it was COMPLETELY lost", said Draco casually with a hint of some humor. Then he found resolve and said, "I thought it was lost as I was losing you. . .", continued he while seeking into Hermione's sorrowed auburn eyes.  
  
Hermione simply stood on where she was and looked back at Draco. "You were not losing me. . . " She held out the lose parchments from the pocket of her robes and said, ". . .and I saw these as I was tracing my way back to you." Without another word, Hermione ran to Draco and captured him in a sweet, longing embrace, just as Draco reciprocated it. At the touch of Draco boring more onto her, Hermione cried even harder.  
  
"Hermione, next time, don't run away unless we have settled our arguments. . . I can't bear it not seeing you, knowing there is hate in your heart. I don't want you to have any of that. . .not a thing like you deserve it", whispered Draco gently into Hermione's ear.  
  
"I promise Draco. . . never again", whispered Hermione back who soon fell asleep in Draco's strong arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Good work witches! Even if the Lioness read the diary rather earlier than she should, I'll say it's perfect time for her to read it tonight. If the Serpent hadn't realized the diary was missing, he should not have kept his sanity in tact. . .and he should have transformed into the full-pledged Dark Lord if he wasn't able as attached to his thoughts and sentiments over the Lioness. The Dark Wizards made an allowance of one week for Draco to become fully evil after knowing that he was wed with a muggleborn wizard last Wednesday. But they can't win. . . as long as Merlin lives. . .", mouthed Merlin as he watched happily with the Three Witches through the crystal orb.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I never realized that this contained the mush! Hm. I was slipping. On the next chapter, AUROR TRAINING with Hermione and Harry! Also, there's a little fight scene between Draco and Harry inside the quarters. And lastly, Hermione commits another sin (though it's going to work for the better though). Lol.  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I've read every single one of them, of course, and you guys really inspire me to get going! I'm surprised that a lot of you read my other fics too. I'll find time to send you some mail soon, that is if I could afford to spare some time. I'm graduating y'all and I do have to get my priorities straight now. Once again, thank you! You've been helping much with my writing and by far I've gone with being a writer here on ffnet, I've terribly gone better! Thanks! 


	23. Chapter 23 Decrepit

I Love to See You Cry ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Decrepit  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Saturday came and Harry, together with Hermione took their first Auror training. The day passed without Harry talking to Hermione.  
  
They were only three in an empty classroom on the fifth floor but the training went through without one saying a word aside from their incantations. It was all too hard for Hermione, though actually harder, because she was losing a friend. . . only because her husband sees that Harry was being a hindrance for them to have a harmonious relationship. Sure thing marriage will always have is ups and downs but its not normal to have a third party involved with it.  
  
Hermione and Harry took a rest after training and they sat far away from each other. Hermione mended a wound that she got when she wasn't able to get out of way of Harry's spell. The trainer, Dumbledore's old, trusted friend, eyed them meticulously, seemingly irritated by the silence that won over through the room.  
  
"Is there anything that bothers you two? I suppose you are company as Albus told me. Anything wrong?" asked the old man.  
  
"None sir", came the reply of both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You two, I've gone through that phase. . .adolescence---that awkward stage where love starts to bloom as your body responds to the change of the level of hormones and ---"  
  
"We're fine sir", spat Harry irritated.  
  
The old man smiled. "Ah. . .denial. That is the first stage of love, or most often, the whole thing o fit. I'll leave you two now. I expect you two would talk after I've gone. Training again next week, ayt? See you two around."  
  
The old man left and gently closed the door behind him.  
  
Harry and Hermione were left with only each other. Hermione was wincing in pain as her wounds slowly closed-up before her eyes.  
  
Harry broke the silence and said, "You should have been quicker. Look at what happened to you." Harry still kept his eyes away from Hermione.  
  
Hermione immediately turned to Harry's direction and glared at him. "You could at least ask for an apology!"  
  
Harry then gave Hermione his death glare. "I can't understand what you want me to do! You told me last time not to say sorry ever again and now that I'm not telling you that I'm sorry, you get angry"  
  
"Well I guess you're old enough to decipher that this is an extremely different case. You make it seem it's entirely my fault!"  
  
"Of course it is! Auror training is not for delicate girls. I bet your husband will blame me again for those scars. Well come to think of it, you deserve them. You deserve to get hurt."  
  
"I'm not delicate and I would be most glad if Draco will hurt you after knowing what you did. . ." Hermione stood from her seat and said, "I give up!"  
  
"You don't scare me one bit Hermione Granger! Tell that ferret boy to kill me then! It would be a pleasure to meet death from the hands of the handsome Dark Lord", yelled Harry at Hermione who was close to tears as she made wide strides towards the door.  
  
Hermione was at the door already when she turned again to Harry and yelled back, "Harry, I'm sick and tired of this. I've just settled my problem with Draco and now I have to deal with you. . . Don't make it seem that I'm not affected by all this because I am Harry!. . . Just in case you haven't noticed."  
  
Hermione slammed the great wooden door shut. Once out of Harry's sight, Harry said to himself, "If this is the only way to make you happy with him, then so be it. I will never regret what I'm doing. . . even if I have to make you cry. . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry entered the quarters witnessing Hermione lying on the couch with her head resting on Draco's lap. Draco was then striking his thing fingers through Hermione's smooth curls when he noticed Harry enter.  
  
Hermione immediately sat up straight to stop Draco from getting any closer at Harry only that Draco was quicker and that he stood opposite Harry in no time.  
  
"Potter! How dare you hurt Hermione? You must be able to get it through your thick skull that she's a woman and that you are NOT supposed to hurt her!"  
  
Harry didn't mind Draco and continued walking briskly towards his room.  
  
"Scarhead! You're not going anywhere unless you apologize to her", continued Draco with his fierce eyes fixed firmly on Harry.  
  
"I won't! I don't have to", yelled Harry without even looking back at Draco.  
  
"And why is that so? You were the one who caused her scars!" Draco spat while Hermione tugged him away to stop him from hurting Harry.  
  
Harry turned around to the couple and shot a death glare at them. "In case you weren't informed, I promised her that I'd never be sorry for anything again. If there's anything that I learned from her, it's to be stone- hearted. . . only that."  
  
Draco aimed his firm fingers towards Harry to conjure some wandless spell when Hermione pulled his hand just in time before Draco could have actually summoned.  
  
"Stop it! Haven't you had enough fights these years? Coz I tell you, I'm sick and tired of all of these and I don't have any more ideas how to keep you two in good terms. So please, stop this nonsense for me!" yelled Hermione with tears forming at the corner of her eyes while her head was aching in stress.  
  
Draco pushed Hermione away from him and ordered, "Move back Hermione. . .I shall teach Potter a lesson"  
  
Harry found his wand fast and aimed it perfectly at Draco. Draco did the same. They stood there, waiting for each other to make the first move. If looks could kill, they would have blasted each other off.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand was still and frozen. Her resolve shattered and she wasn't able to think what else to do that could stop them from killing each other.  
  
Then Harry initiated. . . "Accio table!"  
  
The table flew rapidly through the air towards Harry's direction. When it was inches away from him, he kicked it fiercely to Draco. . .  
  
Effortlessly, Draco held out his right hand and signaled for the table to stop. The table seemed to obey when it stopped in midair. Draco then gestured his hand to the side and the table flew off to the bookshelves, causing some books to fall down near where Hermione was.  
  
In a second, Draco gave his response. . . "Crucio!"  
  
The word pounded in Hermione's ears. It can't be. It can't be. Draco just imposed one of the Unforgivable Curses!  
  
Harry rolled on the floor in agonizing pain. He was writhing violently and helpless. Hermione immediately ran to him and screamed at Draco crying. "Stop it! You don't know what you're doing Draco! That was on of the Unforgivable Curses! Are you out of your mind! You could be sent to Azkaban!"  
  
Draco at that lifted off the curse and Harry lay flat on his back again while the excruciating pain began to subside. He tried as much to get up. "Don't worry Hermione. . . He will not go to Azkaban. . I'll not tell a soul."  
  
Harry's voice was full of suppressed anger and disgust, Hermione could tell. She knew very well that tone just the way he spoke to her when they broke-up months before.  
  
Harry stood up and started to walk limping towards his room.  
  
Draco was filled with anger. His eyes glinted and emitted a spectrum of colors and in a second talked in Parseltongue.  
  
Harry turned to Draco and glared back. "I don't care who you are Draco and I won't apologize to that mudblood!"  
  
Hermione left her mouth hanging open. It was actually Harry's first time to coin the word 'mudblood' from Draco's vocabulary. Hermione didn't know how to react further. It couldn't have been that bad. . . or was it already? Draco doing the Cruciatus Curse and Harry calling her the name that she always felt weak at . . it didn't make any sense!  
  
As if nothing happened, Draco walked to Hermione and clutched her shoulder kindly. "Hermione, I reckon you still want to continue hearing about Quidditch practice. Come. Let's go to our room now. It's getting quite late."  
  
Hermione simply let Draco lead her the way. She was still in a state of shock. If there was anything of that sort that would soon happen thereafter, she's sure bound getting a phobia out of it.  
  
Once in their room, Hermione rested her head over Draco's lean chest and she soon fell asleep while Draco animatedly narrated how he was able to get the Snitch through all his team players whom he asked to block him the best way they could.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
First match between Slytherin and Gryffindor came a week after the incident inside the quarters. The match lasted for half a day since the weather was bad. Snow started to melt and the fog reduced the visibility.  
  
Harry was able to grab the snitch before Draco did and the Gryffindor crowd cheered hard for their win.  
  
Harry crept silently away from the crowd that celebrated with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry didn't want the attention anymore. He didn't want it. . . not that time.  
  
Hermione caught sight of Harry and ran to him as fast as she could. When at last she was near him, Hermione put a caring hand over Harry's shoulder, but hesitantly. Harry turned his head to see who it was.  
  
"Did you come running after me just to reprimand me for not letting your husband catch the Snitch first?. . ." Harry glared for a while and continued with a disgusted look. "You're sick."  
  
"Of course not! I'm here to congratulate you. . . and could you just stop referring to him as my husband? Nobody else is supposed to know about it!"  
  
"You're done congratulating me with your senseless reminder. You've done what you wanted to do so could you leave me alone now? I could walk back to the castle on my own."  
  
"Well I'm not leaving you until we have talked about this."  
  
"For your information, it wasn't I who started the fight."  
  
"It doesn't matter who started it. The thing is, I want to thank you for forgiving my shortcomings. . . and Draco's as well."  
  
Harry started to walk away from Hermione when he said, "I'm doing nothing."  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to her. "Harry, could you talk to me like a man? So just you know, I will not sacrifice our friendship--- not now. I've already given up being a lover to you and I'm not allowing you to take this friendship away."  
  
Harry stared into Hermione's eyes and lost the hate he had for her. His voice was on the verge of shattering. "I thought that if we grew a distance away from each other, you'd be happier with him. I guess I'm wrong. . . coz whatever I do to get farther away from you, you always come around. I've been sacrificing our friendship so that there will be an end to this curse. . . that you and Draco will forever be in a perfectly requited love relationship; so that there's no chance for him to awaken his evil side. . . and I tell you Hermione, it's anything but easy. Not at all. . ."  
  
"You don't have to do that Harry. We're friends remember? We should be helping each other out not like what you're doing when you're trying to carry the responsibility over the prophecy. Every thing will come as it is. I'm not afraid of what's going to happen next anymore. . .and I order you not to do anything to alter that prophecy", said Hermione convincingly with a smile.  
  
Harry simply stared at Hermione and tried to repeat the words in his mind. "You're ORDERING me?"  
  
"Yes, as Head Girl, I have the authority to fully implement the rules---not unless you want me to take points from Gryffindor and your win today would be put into waste. . .", said Hermione in a sing-song voice that matched her sly grin. She laid out her hand to Harry and asked, "Friends?"  
  
Harry promptly took Hermione's hand and shook it. He then pulled Hermione to him and hugged the vixen-like girl tight in his arms. Hermione did the same and it was as if not one of them would ever let go again---as if it was the last time. As the cool breeze brushed against their skin, Harry whispered Parseltongue into Hermione's air just as Hermione responded in a childish giggle.  
  
"I can't understand Parseltongue Harry. . . remember?" Hermione whispered teasingly.  
  
"Then I should teach you how. . ." came Harry's reply in a harsh, ragged voice full of desire for the woman who was once hers.  
  
Harry locked Hermione's lips with his own. Hermione didn't stop him. She allowed him to take her lips and blow her mind away in that divine kiss. Hermione still wanted Harry, no doubt about that. Even at the slightest touch of their lips she assured herself that there was still something else than friendship that was going on between them.  
  
A couple of first year boys came running chasing each other, passing by the couple. One of them leant on to his mate and asked, "Isn't that the Head Girl? She must be lucky to have Harry Potter as his boyfriend."  
  
Hermione pulled away from the kiss as she heard the two kids talking beside them. "You two better go where you're headed." Hermione said in a matter-of- fact tone with a warm grin on her swollen lips. She bent down to the two little boys and gave them a peck on the cheek each. The two blushed at once. Turns out that they were fancying the Head Girl. Embarrassed, the first years ran off as fast as they could. Harry drew himself closer behind Hermione who had her back against him.  
  
"I wish they won't tell anyone about this. Draco might know"  
  
Hermione filled the air with her silence. Without looking back at Harry, she replied, "Don't worry. There won't be a next time. . ."  
  
Hermione walked away from Harry towards the crowd of Slytherin supporters who were cheering for their good-looking Seeker.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
haha. I'm sure you're wondering what Hermione's doing. No, she's not playing with either blokes. Hermione at this point is true to Draco only that there's something else that surfaces when she's taken away by the moment. That's natural for anyone especially when you never really had the chance to talk about your break-up, or have a nice break-up, that is. And yeah, to those who didn't get the last part, Hermione assured Harry that that was the last time he'd get a kiss from her. That's because she loves Draco too much already and that she was actually headed towards the Slytherin crowd, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts. You'd see there that Hermione's trying to shrug everything between Harry and her that even if she admitted to herself that she still wanted Harry, she chose Draco over him.  
  
Hey guys, just a few more chapters and this is done! More action, suspense, and mush are up for the next chapters. I'm sure you'll love the different genre of the installments.  
  
For next chapter, "Face of Wraith", Pansy Parkinson comes back to Draco's scene and seduces him to get laid with her again after some time. When Draco refuses, Pansy pulled off some good reasons why Draco should do it again with her. . . (oh no Draco. Don't do it! Ack!) And Hermione gets too surprised that Draco is actually a . . . A PROFESSOR? Since when?! And yes, just before the next match against Slytherin and Gryffindor, an omen shows itself to the couple and threatens Hermione of her life (again). In the middle of the Quidditch match, something very terrible happens. . .  
  
Okay, I'm giving the plot off. For now, please, PLEASE give me your reviews! Please! I'm getting fond of reading them over and over. I can't get enough of it! They're all wonderful!  
  
Ciao! 


	24. Chapter 24 Face of Wraith

**UPDATED : 03May2008 – I'm seriously thinking of adding more chappies again! Well, um, not until I get to rewrite these long chapters again, then, I'd be adding. ******** I need to get back to writing. I've missed this site so much, especially my beloved readers! Love you guys so, SO much! Better writing is to be expected when I make my comeback. BTW, haven't done anything else new to this chapter, just added this note on top. Take care y'all! Hit me a message on YM: ****. Emails are also welcome!**

I Love to See You Cry hotsleekeyz

Chapter 24

Face of Wraith

"MIONE?!"

That was all Harry was able to say as he watched Hermione leave. If she meant her words, he should know how to forget about their past--for real.

Training came around and it was a whole lot better that time. Both Harry and Hermione made a positive outcome from what they had learned. Hermione was able to go at the same rate Harry was performing. Luckily, only a few scratches we re all they had after a tiring day. They both had to exert extra effort for their classes during the night, so the quarters was silent until midnight until the three of them, including Draco, decides to rest.

Draco was headed for his Transfiguration class when a hand took his arm. He also felt a head on his shoulder--and he knew perfectly well who it was. He tilted his head towards the person and snapped, "Pansy! Get off me!"

Pansy flashed her glittery eyes towards Draco as she sugarcoated her voice. "Dracky, what's wrong? We used to be sweet. . . you know, sharing the night together and all that. You don't seem t be interested in me anymore. Is there any problem?"

"YOU'RE the problem. If you'll excuse me, I want to be alone." Draco tried to get away from Pansy's grasp but she clung on tighter.

"Why won't we take some time off tonight?" Pansy traced Draco's neckline with the tip of her finger, intent on pulling every piece of clothing Draco was wearing, off him. She led her eyes to Draco's disgusted ones again as she said, "You looked--STRESSED." A childish giggle came off her.

"Parkinson, I have better things to do than share another dreadful night with you."

"Draco, you can run from me, but you cannot hide. . ." She flashed an all- knowing smirk. ". . .and I have one thing which will make you agree to having a heavenly night with me. . ." Pansy shot a sexy pair of eyes at Draco.

Draco smirked evilly. "Oh yeah?" He easily contorted his smirk into a nonchalant expression. "I can't think of any."

Pansy pushed Draco to the wall and was determined to pin him down there. Draco knew better than struggle. He could easily get away from her easily anyway. "You wouldn't want every one in this school to know who you are right now. . . my father's told me all about your initiation as Death Eater, turnover of position as Dark Lord. . .AND. . .you're recent marriage with the Mudblood. If you want me to take the role of Rita Skeeter around here, it's your choice. You could leave me here right now. Just like that. Simply wait for your verdict." Pansy flashed a triumphant grin, still trying to appear seductive o Draco' eyes, but to no avail.

Draco stared at her as she practically was the perfect epitome of a lunatic. He was silent for some time, obviously thinking about what Pansy had just said. If everyone would know all about him, it could cause great panic. To think that the new Dark Lord is in their midst, students would be afraid to come to school any longer.

At last, Draco was able to mutter something. "This is absolute blackmail!"

"Well, I'd do anything to win you back. . ."

"I'll kill you. . ." Draco's eyes formed two slits that appeared as if it was a snake's. he loathed greatly at Pansy's sight.

Pansy pushed herself away from Draco and she straightened her robes. "I'll take that as a yes. See you tonight Draco. . . same place."

Before they entered the classroom, Draco's eyes turned bloodshot red and a set of sharp fangs came about of his normal teeth and he flashed them threateningly at Pansy. Pansy took a small shriek and ran hurriedly inside.

Dinner had just finished and Hermione looked over Draco's side of the table only to find him not there. Ron had invited her over to the Gryffindor Dormitory for some game of Exploding Snap and she spent the time playing with her friends, thinking of Draco. She was very uneasy all those time that she stayed Gryfindor Tower, wanting nothing else but to know a hint where her husband was. It was normal for Draco to be gone out fast from dinner, must be Head Boy stuff or Quidditch meeting. . . but she felt something else was happening at that moment. . .

. . .something terribly wrong. . .

"I don't know how you were able to talk me into this again!", spat Draco grumpily as he took a seat inside Pansy's private room.

Pansy was laughing to herself, finding that she had won over Draco again. She took some wine, which was supposedly prohibited inside school premises, but then her father was able to sneak it in. she poured some in a glass and gave it to Draco.

Draco on the other hand, grabbed the glass roughly. Almost spilling its contents. "You didn't put anything else on this, I assume. . ." He looked into the glass skeptically.

"Don't worry. There's nothing in there that could poison you dead."

"If you're interested to hear, NO ONE can kill me." Draco thought that would have been enough to send Pansy peeing in her underwear in fear. "Would that be comforting to know?!" He shot a death glare at Pansy, only to get Pansy's irritatingly high-pitched giggle in return.

"You're bluffing. I've heard that line before."

Draco was losing his patience. "Off with it Pansy!. . . so I could return to my quarters immediately."

"We have all night Draco. What's to worry?"

"My wife. . . in case you have forgotten the fact I'm married."

Before Draco could have said anything more, Pansy took her first move, climbing on top of him, sitting upright on top of the disgusted young Slytherin. Pansy hungrily kissed him, and though hesitatingly, Draco kissed back.

Draco took his palm over Pansy's shoulder and kindly pushed her away. He took his glass of wine with his other hand and took everything of the content in one gulp. Pansy smiled at Draco's desperate attempt to drive himself into sanity, wishing he was just having one of his worst nightmares.

Soon enough, both of them were half-naked. Pansy wasn't showing any sign of stopping tasting every inch of Draco's perfectly pale skin. Indeed, Draco's manly scent was driving Pansy more delusional the more that she continued smelling more of him while licking it all off from Draco.

Minutes passed. Draco still kept on looking at his priceless wristwatch to check on the time. He knew well that by that time, Hermione's surely worried.

The two shifted positions every so often, with Draco's attempt to use the easiest ones so as to finish the whole silly thing faster and not to give Pansy the satisfaction she was craving for. He shagged his way in and out of the pug-faced whore while cursing at her every chance he's got. Only to make Draco a lot more furious than he already was, Pansy giggled at his –childish- antics.

And soon, they were done. Draco put on his clothes back on rather hurriedly, with his tie and robes clutched in one hand. All he wanted to do at that time was to get out of that hell and come back to his wife.

Hermione was still reading on he desk with a whole bunch of parchments scattered around. She was dumped with piles of schoolwork and Head Girl duties that night.

To her surprise, strong, manly arms enwrapped her waist from behind as she was sitting on her chair. It's Draco, she thought. Hermione felt him smell her strawberry-scented hair and gently kissed her there.

"Good evening love. . . You might need some rest now. Look at your pretty eyes, they're tired", whispered Draco as he placed his warm cheek beside Hermione's.

"Where've you been all night? I didn't see you at dinner."

Draco flinched. He knew that was coming. "I had to do an errand. I'm taking over some classes for Potions." It was true. Draco was indeed teaching some classes but he had talked it over with the Headmaster early on that day. "It's sad Professor Snape had to pass away. . . he's rather quiet young."

Hermione tried to take distance so that she could see Draco's face. "You're teaching Potions? Since when did you have enough knowledge on that? As far as I could remember, you can't manage to cut you roots without your two cronies' help", Hermione said teasingly as she managed to fix some of her things on top of her desk.

"Since Christmas vacation, I assume", replied Draco with his usual smug tone and a smirk to top it all off. He held Hermione up to stand in front of him. Draco kissed his wife gently on her forehead, which Hermione thinks, is the sweetest way that any man could kiss his partner.

Hermione's brow raised an inch higher. "So. . . being a Death Eater has its advantages then. . .", her hazel eyes staring straight into Draco's silver orbs.

"Being a Death Eater has nothing to do with it. . . being a Dark Lord does. . ." Another smirk played on Draco's reddish lips.

"You just had to say that!", snapped Hermione at once though she knew well Draco was just teasing.

"Where else could you have all these going on in me? You might even need me for Arithmancy, mind you." Draco's brow went up an inch higher just as Hermione's did.

"I could manage that myself, thankyouverymuch!", spat Hermione.

Then they broke into kisses. . . sweet, passionate locks of the lips that tangled their emotions together.

Hermione pulled away to whisper sweet nothings into Draco's ear when she noticed red marks on his neck. "Draco, I don't remember wearing lipstick today. . ." She fixed her eyes on the marks.

"Yes, you haven't", replied Draco absent-mindedly.

"Then what are these?" inquired Hermione as her index finger rubbed over Draco's unusually pale skin at the side of his neck.

Draco shot out from his trance. "Oh. . . insect bites. Time of the year." He heaved a heavy sigh. "Hermione, it's late now. Let's call it a day."

"Uh, okay."

Hermione was dead suspicious of those red marks. Deep in her mind, it was better not knowing where Draco got them--what really happened. Her intuition was working pretty well, in contrast of Trelawney's belief that Hermione does not have anything that could make her a true Seer, that is.

Days, weeks, months had passed with things going on quite well for all of them. As much as they could, Harry and Draco would avoid each other so that they wouldn't pull off another fight. They both knew Hermione was getting tired of it all.

Auror training was getting better every meeting. Hermione and Harry must have acquired a lifetime's worth of knowledge from it.

Friday came with the sun brightly singing over the school grounds. Plants started to bloom again and the trees of the Forbidden Forest had lost the magnificent snow that covered them.

It was the day before the Slytherin and Gryffindor match after the sudden turn-up of the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Excitement filled the school for the upcoming match. A big number were after the two team's Seekers who were both the school's heartthrobs.

Draco laid himself over the bed with only his boxers on. He couldn't sleep as he too, was excited for the next day's match. He made an effort not to enter the quarters at the same time that Harry would early that night, to make sure both teams would still have their Seekers for the match.

Hermione was then taking a shower after that rather stressful day. She had to roam all over the place to make sure no supporters of either Quidditch team would start a brawl along the corridors. Before lunch, she had to send a 6th year Slytherin and a 4th year Gryffindor to the infirmary after they tried to make each other look terrible with boils and acnes.

After drying herself up, Hermione opened the door and took some lazy steps towards her closet. Draco was eyeing her from a distance wondering if they could stay awake for a bit longer in the night--to have his –release- of excitement.

"Oh my fucking shit!", cursed Hermione loud enough to wake Draco from his daydream.

"My, my. . . my lovely wife does know how to curse. . .", he teased, not knowing exactly what was wrong.

When he saw that Hermione wasn't able t o move from where she was, with her eyes transfixed on the floor, he started to have a hint of panic. "What is it?" Still with no reply from Hermione, Draco stood from the bed and tried to make a run for it at Hermione's side.

"Draco. . .Draco. . ." Hermione's voice was trembling in fear.

Draco knew what was to be done. He stared at the huge snake near Hermione's feet, which also stared back at the same level of rage. In a few seconds, the serpent vanished from a green flame. Draco immediately ran to Hermione's side and took the quivering girl in his arms.

"Is it another sign?" asked Hermione with her lips quavering.

"As long as I'm here, no harm's going to fall upon you", said Draco firmly.

"What if-- what if next time, something happens again. . . and--and you're not around?"

"Hush. . ." was all Draco managed to say. He put a finger on Hermione's trembling lips, not able to answer her question. Hermione was right. what if something wrong happens again and he's not around? Harry had given up looking after her.

Draco never wanted to imagine the possibilities though horrid images forced themselves into his mind.

Hermione had recovered from her shock the next morning. Draco made sure that he walked Hermione to the Great Hall to meet her friends before he went out of the place with only a toast in his hand.

Students started to fill the posts around the Quidditch field with flags of their own house with the words, "GO GRYFFINDOR!"

The game started greatly and it had been taking them 3hours already and the Snitch kept on getting out of Harry and Draco's sight. The two had almost collided with each other about four times already, aside from the dirty tactics that they've pulled off in attempt to get the Snitch first.

It was indeed a rough game and the students were still wild on cheering. Draco kept on flying near Harry was to make sure they would catch sight of the Golden Snitch at the same time. He started to feel nervous despite the adrenaline rush inside him. That feeling was different fro the usual nervousness he' get during a match, and so he looked around for any sign of Hermione on the Gryffindor posts. He saw Ginny and Neville. . . but where was Hermione?

"Potter!", yelled Draco from a distance. Harry looked at Draco's direction. "Hermione's lost! She's supposed to be with Weasley and Longbottom, am I right?"

"Yes!" Harry looked around and sure enough Hermione was nowhere in sight. "Wait, there's the Snitch! Draco, get the Snitch NOW!"

Draco's eyes shot wide in bewilderment. "WHAT?!" He can't move from where he was flying, confused at what Harry had just said and what could have possibly happened with Hermione.

"Get the Snitch now so we could go look for her!"

"You're demented!"

The crowd started booing at them, though they couldn't hear what Harry and Draco was telling each other.

"If you get it now, we'll still have a chance of meeting in another match. You want that, now don't you?" come on Draco! We have to look for her!"

Ron flew in between them with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong with you two? If you're not getting that bloody Snitch, I'd get it myself!"

"GO!", Harry yelled.

Draco zoomed towards the Snitch with Harry making the least effort to catch up to make I seem there wasn't any foul play. Draco got the Snitch and both of them hurried down to the ground without another word. Ron was cursing loudly in the air at what just had happened, not believing that Harry could get THAT slow.

"What's going on?" asked Ron after he touched the ground as well, while Draco and Harry were getting off their broomsticks.

"Hermione's lost!" yelled Harry as he ran away from the crowd with Draco. They had to push some of the students away so that they'll get out of the way, much to shock a lot of them.

When they reached the entrance hall, they heard carriage moving away.

Still in their Quidditch uniforms, they ran out to the grounds and saw about five carriages going away. Harry noticed a crest at the rear of each carriage with an elegant curl of silver, forming the letter "M".

"I'll kill you for this Lucius!. . . I'LL KILL YOU!", yelled Draco as the carriages went out of their sight.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.

Hey! This is the long-awaited chapter24. I did not make the scene between Draco and Pansy any detailed as it wasn't of any importance, really. If I get to work my brain muscles a bit, I will re-write that part, for all you pervy people...lol.

EEEEK! A great revelation awaits you on the next chapter. REALLY REAALY SURPRISING, but sad. You know well that Hermione was captured, so, the chapter starts there and ends with, um, some wonderful but scary magical feats on the love triangle. HAHA. Someone dies again in the next chapter, I'm not telling who anyway.

A lot more twists awaits you. . . and you'll get more and more until the last chapter, which is Chapter 38. I'm trying my best to continue typing this, I hope you all understand I've been down with a bad case of writer's block lately.

Thanks for those who've been faithfully reading this! I love your comments! Thanks!


End file.
